Ripped Notebook, Ripped Memories
by H A R U K A -light
Summary: Light has been friends with Haruka for an eternity of time.For her,justice, and love, he uses the DEATHNOTE, to rid the world of evil. But, what happens when L comes to threaten that and his relationship with Haruka? A twist of events. OCXL and OCXLight
1. Chapter 1 Prolouge

Hello, I'm Dagger94 and I'm happy to be doing my very first fanfic, I really don't know if anyone will read this, but I really hope you like this

Hello, I'm Dagger94 and I'm happy to be doing my very first fanfic, I really don't know if anyone will read this, but I really hope you like this. (Feeling insecure)

DISCLAIMER-I do not own DEATHNOTE or any character that presents itself in this story.

Prolouge-

The evenings light could only extend its rays so far…alighting themselves softly onto the ground, dancing and stretching just enough so that the room could be filled with its autumn glow. He sighed softly; feeling his hot breath escape his cramped body as his fingers tiredly flipped the pages of his large and thick textbook. "There has to be some easier way to study all this." Light Yagami whispered turning his head sideways to the figure sitting on his unmade bed, gazing at him with teasing, bright green eyes. Her smile was large as she said, "It was you that decided this path of work, it won't be easy, Light and you have to see it through to the end." Light smiled wearingly, turning his head back to the textbook, so she wouldn't see him roll his eyes at her. "About how many times have I had to hear that ,Haruka , " he muttered sourly, breaking the tip of his pencil as he pressed it roughly down on his white notepad. "Ugh…"he grunted as he closed the notebook hastily, and turned again to pick up a spare pencil lying across his desktop. "Light…" he heard, almost in a whisper, a voice that made him feel strangely warm and light-headed, strangely tender and soft inside, strangely wonderful to feel brush against his ears. "Yeah." He muttered looking up from his notes and books to look at her silhouette, which was etched against his golden showered walls. She stood up and walked gently toward him, outstretching her palm and patting him on his chestnut brown head. He could only focus his eyes upward at her smiling face, as she said in a tinkling voice, 'Remember when we were kids, Light?", her other hand rested itself on his closed textbook and flipping the pages open lazily, sighed "those days under the cherry blossom trees at my house, or under the autumn leaves, I remember we would lie their for hours, talking about our futures, or else talking about our dreams,"

Light couldn't help but smile at her, gently removing her hand from his head as he laughed out, "You wanted to be a singer," he heard her laugh behind him as well, and felt her presence retreat as she sat again on his bed, "and you always talked about justice, Light, you always said, you would bring justice to this messed up world we lived in, that you would do it for your mom, Sayu, and me, and you wouldn't give up, " Haruka stood back up again and strode to where he sat, picking up his book and handing it to him, "So don't give up, bring justice Light, and do it," as he took the book he suddenly felt her hand slap him against the head, and point menacingly at him, "Without complaint." Light could only smile, as his eyes wandered off to his satchel, which inside he knew would hold the key to his success in bringing her justice, and said, "You have my word,"

"Good." She said, walking around the room excitedly, her light brown hair framing her soft face slightly. Light looked back at his book, and though carefully before mentioning, "What do you think is happening with the Kira case?" He heard a _plop!,_ and knew that Haruka had collapsed on his bed. "I don't know, it's only been several days since they announced that all those killings were intentional, I can't really say for sure if I believe that someone could kill with out touching anyone," Light glanced at her familiar face and smiled at her ignorance, "Haruka, you couldn't possibly think that criminals were just dying of regular heart attacks, without any medical history of illness just because?..." Haruka swung her head around and buried her face in her pillow, like when she would do when she was little and stressed out. Her muffled voice wafted up to him, "I guess not, but I still think this whole thing won't get out of hand, so I don't think we should get too preoccupied."

Light glanced upward at the sound of maniacal laughter coming from the corner of his room. "So you don't think it'll continue?" he asked, trying to hide his ensuing snicker. "Well, it's nothing your dad can't handle right?" she looked to him and smiled making his heart beat restlessly, and he could only smile back and say, "It all depends on who they have to deal with." Haruka's reaction was only a small grin, the grins that she would give him when she didn't really understand him. _It's my time, for justice, this will continue…and my cause is all worth while. _Light glanced at his childhood friend, then at the laughing shinigami, and then at his satchel, which contained that black bounded notebook, that was going to help him fill Haruka's and his world with justice.


	2. Chapter 2 Recalling Memories

Before anything I would love to say thank you to all the people who have read this, means a lot, even though it may not be many, I would especially like to thank Nero-Kira who was my first reviewer …

Before anything I would love to say thank you to all the people who have read this, means a lot, even though it may not be many, I would especially like to thank Nero-Kira who was my first reviewer …

Chapter 1- Recalling Memories-

Death Note- How to Use it 1-

The Human whose name is written in this note shall die.

Light Yagami stood admiring the violet night sky as his hand restlessly ran over the spine of the black bounded Death Note that lay innocently on the top of his oak colored desktop. His hazel eyes eyed the heavens, the circling celestial bodies above him, whose stars he would be the god of soon enough, and who's swiftly running clouds eluded him by escaping his wondering eyesight. He twirled his pen between his fingers as he reached for the remote, grabbing it swiftly and pushing the red button on the corner. The T.V sizzled alive, and blurred itself into colorful whirling pictures of people, the sounds of them jabbering and talking rose to fill the room. Light saw intensely that the evening soap opera was ending and that the Nighttime news was starting, the obnoxious tune of the opening theme made his heart pound unbearably. "So, Light…" the maniacal voice of the god of death echoed to where he stood, resounding in a tone of madness and delight. "Do you think, anymore criminals are going to be announced tonight?" Ryuk asked jumping up and down on his bed, gorging on a bright red apple. Light swirled his chair around and laughed, "The world…Ryuk…will never be without criminals," Light ran his pen through his fingers in one more looping dance and smirked, "It is a certainty that tonight more of their names will be given, and an even more certainty that Kira will eliminate them. I know there asking for it, don't you?" Light stood up and paced his room, and stared at Ryuk's laughing face as he laughed out, "All hail, Light, the hero."

Light raised his hands and grinned, "Exactly, I know their asking for Kira to make this world right for them because they know," Light let his hands fall and whispered, "That only Kira can do them that favor." He fell back on his chair and clapped his hands together, as he reached for the Death note and turned to the new crisp blank page that followed the dozen of inked names on the first page. Light couldn't help but run his fingers through all names he had written, couldn't help but smile at the good he was doing, for the world, for the people, for his family, for…. .His eyes focused on the television as the opening announcements subsided and the anchorwomen began to recite the names of two serial killers who had just been proven innocent of the charges of killing a couple of two at their eastern vacation house. Ryuk paused his chewing to stare at Light who felt his heart pace in his chest as he saw a family surrounding candles and memorial flowers, crying out "No, bring them back, you murderers!" He impulsively lifted his hand and scribbled the two names that had appeared on the television screen, on the blank paper of the Death Note, picturing the faces that he had seen on the corner of the T. V, and smiled. "40 seconds Ryuk…and another justice will be served." Light closed the Death Note triumphantly as the credits of the news began to roll. Ryuk continued to chew the apple to the core and between massive bites of apple, muttered, "They only broadcasted 2 names tonight…they must be playing it on the safe side…" he roared laughing as he threw the apple core to the bin and continued in a mocking tone, "So much for asking Kira." Light scowled to himself, realizing what Ryuk had said. "Wait and see…it's only the beginning."

Ryuk cocked his head side ways and flew to where Light sat. "It's been a month since you picked up the note, Light, though your intention is what you call noble, I still think that the consequences will be more than you can handle." Light glared at Ryuk and muttered, "Hmm, we'll see." Ryuk picked another apple that lay on the pile that Light had brought him and said, "Well, failure is not an option is it…for justice or for that cute friend of yours, failure is not an option." Light raised his eyebrows and felt his eyes land on the picture of him and Haruka as kids under a giant tree of crisp summer leafs. "Well, that might be one reason." Light smiled slightly, and turned off the T.V He crashed on his bed a second later and breathed in on his pillow, and muttered, "There are no obstacles, my dad would never suspect me as Kira, the police force will never catch on… trust me…" and with that he felt his eyes close and his mind lastly register the maniacal laughter of Ryuk.

As the night entered its mid stage, the light of a certain hotel window turned dimly on and lit a large flashy room, filled to the brim with cakes and sweets. After a few more moments, a tall old man entered the room, bringing with him a steaming cup of hot cocoa with him. "They called from the Japanese police station, they told me 2 more criminal died only moments ago, it confirms their suspicons, and it also confirm their decision in…"

"Recruiting me?" a young man in a grey swirl chair muttered as he took a piece of strawberry jelly creamed cake and threw it into his mouth slowly. "It's nothing you won't be able to handle right?" the old man said, laying the steaming cup next to the young man. The man stared at his companion, and with questioning black eyes, whispered "Watari, this Kira case has been going on for at least a month, and I alone was the one that discovered that these death were intentional, I the one that knew that those killing were not just a mere sickness, but of someone out there, begging me to be their rival." Watari smiled as he saw a decisive grin graze the lips of this young detective and said, "So shall I inform that you'll officially, join the case." His hand turned to grab the handle of the cup filled with cocoa and sipped it carefully, "A case like this will only present itself once in a lifetime, I have a feeling that I won't get bored with this one." Watari bowed and turned to leave. "I'll call them right away."

With his face resting against his raised legs, the young detective, heard the door shut close and eating a chocolaty cupcake on the corner of the plate muttered, "At last…a case worth my time." L picked another cake and thought about the looming killer of criminals, waiting to me found.

That's it for now, please review and comment….till next time…..dagger94.


	3. Chapter 3 Skipping Heart Beat

* * *

**Hello, it's another chapter…and before it begins I would really like to thank…rukia23, who reviewed my story, and I bet she is the very awesome Timeless Rahzenshia, for liking my story.**

**DISCLAIMER- DEATHNOTE IS NOT LEGALLY OWNED BY ME.**

* * *

How To Use It I- This Note will not take effect unless the writer has the persons face in their mind when writing his or her name. Therefore people sharing the same name will not be affected.

Chapter 2- Skipping Heart Beat

"_Light!" Haruka cried out as she ran across the long stretch of fresh mowed grass, moving her short legs to the clean front yard of the Yagami residence. "Haruka!" she heard him call, from the distance his voice resounded with powerful glee and joy, waving his small hands up and down restlessly. Haruka jumped the fence surrounding his house and rammed into Light making them fall on the floor laughing. "I Got You, Light!" she blurted out happily, pinning him down slightly on the wet grass. Light smiled at her and in a sudden move of unexpectedness rolled to his side and pinned her surprised body down hard on the ground. "Now I got you." Light whispered in her ear softly. Haruka busted out laughing, and wiggled herself free from his loosened arms. Sitting up and crossing her legs, she stood facing Light, who had collapsed on the grass next to her, letting out a sigh of contentment. Their were colorful elastic balloons everywhere tied around surrounding tree stumps and colorful tables that were arranged out on the patio, a giant sign looming over them reading in big letters, "Happy 12 Birthday Light!" Haruka glanced around the decorations and saw her parents talk excitedly to Light's mom and dad. In the corner, Sayu stood talking with some of her preschool friends, giggling with them showing what seemed like frosting smeared all over her face. There were more people sitting around the tables talking and laughing pointing at Light excitedly, murmuring on how much he had grown._

_ After a while, she sighed tiredly and collapsed near Light, who had his eyes closed against the striking blue sky. "Sorry, I'm late," she whispered after a moment of silence. Light shifted next to her resting a hand on his honey colored hair and chuckled innocently. "Yeah, but who cares, I'm glad you came either way, better late than never." Haruka closed her eyes, and nodded her head, happily. "Light…" she said under her breath. "Yeah…"he said after a moment, his voice softer than hers. Her turned his head to his direction, her ear brushing against the wet grass, and smiled as Light's hazel eyes locked into hers, "Now that your 12, what are you going to do?" Light raised his eyebrows at her before saying, "I don't know, I reckon I'm still young enough to not have to worry about that stuff right?" Haruka smiled and lightly punched his arm. "Not that young" Light laughed again, this time with eyes filled with amusement, "Didn't you tell me that when I was 5?" Haruka stood silent, and stood up hastily then smiled again, "I guess…, we've been friends that long, huh?" Light stood up next to her and smiled back at her, feeling that the only way he could show her how he felt was if he smiled, "Practically since forever…since the day my dad saved your dad from that street thief, and since they became friends too, the first time we met I knew, when I saw you we would be best friends,…" he paused as Haruka snickered, "That's so corny…"she said bluntly. Light couldn't help but feel foolish as he looked back at his words. "You were 4 how'd you know that I would be your best friend?" she asked in a teasing tone. "I dunno, maybe when you shared half of your onigiri with me, the day you and your mom visited us for the first time, or maybe when I notice you weren't as pathetic as other kids," he looked up at her intensely, as intensely as he could being 12, and insecure about how she would react. She stood smiling, and he cocked his head before saying, "Haruka, did you know we'd be friends this long?" Haruka's smile was larger than ever as she replied cheerfully, "Yup," Light smiled again and said, "Why?" Haruka gazed at him with bright green eyes and suddenly turned around, reaching into her bright blue purse and taking out what looked like a pink wrapped present. Light tilted his head even farther as he took the present from her urging hand and turned his head to gently open the edges of the wrapper, to rip fully the bright foil, and a smile grew across his face, at what he saw.  
_

_ It was a book. Bright green binding surrounded it and in gold letters shinning in the front read, "THE GIANT BOOK OF JUSTICE." He looked up to see at her questioning face, which smiled slightly in anticipation. He felt his hand impulsively wrap around her neck, and retreat, when she began to laugh gleefully. Light felt his heart soar as he looked down at his present, and then his eyes glanced sideways to Haruka who looking back into his eyes said, "I thought you were a lot like your dad, like a fighter of justice like him, and like he saved my dad, you would save me one day." _

"_I will," Light bursted out, "I'll be like my dad, and I'll protect Sayu and Mom, and you Haruka, that's what I want to do…I'll do it.Haruka, I'll be like my dad and make this world better!" Haruka could only stare at Light whose outburst was so sudden and unexpected that it had taken her a bit by surprise. . "We'll be friend forever okay Light, that's all I want." Haruka said after a moment. Light sighed in a happy tone, and looking into her bright and familiar face said, "That's all I want too." Haruka beamed her eyes bright. "Happy Birthday." She said her voice drowning with the shout that came from Light's mom who was yelling that it was time to cut the cake. _

Light rubbed his eyes slightly, waking up in the mid mourning light, feeling a smile plastered on his tired face. The screams of Sayu roared against his ears, waking him fully up, as she shouted, "LIGHT! BREAKFAST NOW! HARUKA WILL BE HERE ANY MINUTE YOU LAZY BUM!" Light turned to see that Ryuk was in the corner of his room, munching on what looked like another apple. Ryuk looked up and grinned, his black lips turning into a maniacal grin, "Mourning…Kira." Light smiled, taking of his night shirt, stretching his bare limbs out, and grabbing a collared shirt lying beside his drawer. He put it on, slowly and smoothed his front hair with the palm of his hand. After dressing fully, and making sure he had washed his face and teeth, he stood in front his oak desk, hastily pushing some books into his gray satchel, and lastly placing the DEATHNOTE amongst his belongings, making sure it was well hidden and out of sight. For a moment Light grinned in amusement as he saw that lying in a pile of scattered books was the title, "THE GIANT BOOK OF JUSTICE." "LIGHT, HARUKA"S HERE!" Sayu's voice belted out again, and Light turned around excitedly, and picked up his satchel, throwing it against his shoulders. "So Kira…another day passes, and I wonder whether anything eventful will ever happen, I mean reigning over a crime free world takes time, but..." Ryuk rolled around Light's bed before sighing loudly, "I get so boored!" Light sighed annoyingly, and grunted, "Good Mourning Ryuk." And ignored his comment completely, walking out the door and running that last few steps of carpet.

Down the stairs, waiting anxiously, was Sayu, and his mom, accompanied by Haruka who had her hands and face busy in steaming blueberry pancakes. "Hey Haruka!" he yelled to her from the where he stood, and she slowly swallowed and looked up happily, her face distained with syrup. "Wow she's so cute." Light heard Ryuk say behind him suddenly. Light, silently agreed, and walked into the kitchen having Ryuk loom over him silently. "Hey Haruka." Light whispered, and having no response from the gorging Haruka, decided to pull her plate away in order to get her attention. "Hey!" she protested moving to grab her plate back. "Good Mourning Haruka." Light said, getting a fork and eating a cut of her pancakes. A look of horror crossed her face and Light chuckled, acknowledging Haruka's weakness for blueberry pancakes. Haruka looked up at Light with a syrupy face and sighed. "Light give them back." she looked at him with big eyes that made Light shake his head disapprovingly. "That won't work this time." Haruka sighed wearingly and pinched Light's arm disdainfully making him drop the plate of pancakes. Light glared at Sayu who had burst out laughing. "Haruka…" Light said menacingly, "Fine then I'm just going to leave without you." he began to walk to the door, threatening to leave her behind, raising his hands to the doorknob slowly. . Haruka grunted and stood up wearingly. "Do you always have to win?" Light smiled at her devilishly and muttered, "Always." Haruka rolled her eyes, striding to the door hastily, opened it and waved out "Bye Sayu, Mrs. Yagami!" Light pushed her out the door, hurriedly, knowing that she would return to the food if he gave her more time. "Buy mom, Sayu." He said closing the door behind him. Ryuk stood beside the doorway as Haruka turned to face his menacingly, "Light, you're so lazy what's the matter with you! If you had woken up earlier I would have been able to eat more pancakes." Light laughed beginning to walk to the large buildings of To Oh University.

He walked alongside a fumbling Haruka for several blocks until he glanced at her fuming face, giving her a "Please…forgive me" look. Haruka glanced at him mockingly and then stuck her tongue out at him, making Ryuk howl with laughter behind them. "Haruka." Light said in a playful pleating tone. They turned a corner, entering the school grounds where dozens of students were gathering, talking and laughing, writing in notebook's or else review for some upcoming test. Haruka walked next to him indignantly, trying to hide the smile that was emerging from her lips, as Light started to chant a chorus of sorry's. Haruka burst out laughing and punched Light roughly on the shoulder…. "Fine but you owe me some pancakes." Light smiled at her relieved that her game was over now, and that they could have another calm conversation. At least he could try ,for nothing was calm with Haruka sometimes, she was always laughing and giggling, joking or else tackling Light into the ground. As the entered the gate of the main building office of To Oh University, several teachers saluted Light with happy gestures or else giggling girls stood paces away from him smiling at him with flirty faces. Light said hi to every single one of them as he passed, and Haruka tagged along saying hi to some of her acquaintances as well. "What class do you have next?" Haruka asked as the entered the inner school courtyard where students hung around before class started. "Algebra." Light responded while waving to some passing by students. "Oh, lucky, I have history…" Haruka groaned…thinking that she would have to endure an hour and a half of listening to Takahashi-sensei talking about dead guys.

Light looked at her amusingly, and laughed, "You don't have to go you know," Haruka looked at like if he had asked her to jump off a building. "Do you mean like skip class?" she said in a flabbergasted tone. Light smiled, liking the idea of skipping class with Haruka, and said "Why not?" Haruka glanced sideways and gave Light a look of disagreement. Ryuk jumped up and down excitedly waiting for her answer, making Light smile in anticipation. "But class is about to start…" but before she could finish Light pulled her arm and forced her into a sprint to the other side of the campus. "Light" she said despairingly. He ran faster into the trees of the campus environment and wove in-between the trunks with ease, Ryuk flying steadily behind. "Light," Haruka said again, trying to stop them, by trying to pull herself free. Light burst out laughing as he halted to a stop, pushing a protesting Haruka against one of the tree trunks. She gasped in surprise, as Light held her there whispering "Shhh." Her heart began to beat wildly, as he leaned in on her, and looked behind her head. "Let's stay hidden until they get in class, then we'll run for it." Haruka frowned despairingly, "Your crazy Light." _Am I? _He thought, smiling, enjoying the closeness of Haruka's body. Haruka shifted uncomfortably in the spot, and sighed. "You really lost it today," she moved to leave.

But he held her in place, "Stay, Haruka." She froze, her skin beginning to feel the pressure of his chest. "Light." Light could only smile, intoxicating himself with the scent of her hair. "Finally we're getting somewhere," Ryuk said behind them. Light buried his face in her hair making Haruka shift in surprise. _Haruka, _his mind said,_ time seems at a standstill, do you know I'm making you a better world? I've been thinking so much….about this past month, about the DEATHNOTE, whether or not I should tell you…that I'm keeping my promise, I want to make it painfully obvious, I've been serving justice after justice, my brain's about to burst, everything's turning to be to good to be true, and now I've decided that all I need is you. _He inhaled deeply into her hair. _I'll kill all who hurt this perfect world I'm making for you. _"Light, what's wrong…?" Haruka said, in a worried tone. Light couldn't help but feel annoyed with her. _Aren't I making it painfully obvious my feelings for you?_ Ryuk laughed mockingly behind them…"She's not getting it is she."

_She just doesn't know yet…she will though…I'll tell her…eventually but for now…_

He retreated and looked into her deep green eyes. "Nothing…you're right…you can still make it to class on time if you want." Haruka looked at him worriedly and said, "Is this about what Sayu told me… are you worried about your dad...?" Light's attention flickered to her shaded face. "My dad…?' Haruka nodded her head slowly, "Yeah, Are you worried that he's officially taken the Kira case." Light's smile turned to a look of questioning, _He took it…I thought…but I still don't get it how did they concluded that the deaths were caused by someone not something…common sense…maybe…but what are they planning to do?. _Ryuk stood next to him, muttering, "Complications, now present themselves. I enjoy seeing how you're going to deal with it." _Still the police force alone won't ever suspect me. _Light looked back at Haruka and smiled "Yeah a little." Haruka nodded in understandment, "It's okay Sayu, and your mom are worried too, but I tell you they can't possible think that 'Kira' is actually a person, their overreacting…"

"You still believe that Haruka?" Haruka stood their silently and opened her mouth as if to protest but the bell rang loudly. "Light, let's go we can't miss class." She motioned to leave and waiting a moment disappeared into the mass of moving students, bustling to their classes. Light stood there for silently , before Ryuk chimed in "If she only knew what you are doing for her." Ignoring him for a third time,Light began a silent walk to class.

* * *

A little farther off from that area, a room filled with 13 people in black cloaks assembled all around someone holding a gray laptop shining with the L logo on the screen. "So what do you purpose we do?" the black suited man nearest the laptop said. An electronically designed voice answered in a monotonous tone, "I decided I need the help of the Japanese Task Force, I bealive that our our first priority is to tell them what I have summed up about Kira and what I think might be a good thing to release to the public." The men bowed their heads in understandment. "I also need to gather more research, it won't take much time,I think,and now that I've offically taken the case I noticed that it seems people are already turning to chose sides, those pro Kira and those opposing him,we could have only expected it earlier since the confirming anouncement on Kira, so not only do we have a serial killer on our hands, who has an uncanny killing ability, but we also have a division between the people... which we should control before it turns out to be a problem." Watari, who was holding the laptop till then, placed the computer on the table, and pushed the off button. "What L wants from all you is to convince the leader of the JTF to join him and follow their orders until then, he will present himself according to what goes best to his plan." He said bluntly, after putting the laptop away. "Understood," the man who had spoken earlier, named Raye Penber, said along with the rest of the 13 FBI members working recently under L. "Good, then" Watari said, bowing in respect to their understandment and opened the door for them to leave. Then the lights were turned off,while they each left to follow their new orders...

**I you like it...please review and comment... they make me feel good! DAGGER**


	4. Chapter 4 Sing

**I'm updating all I can…and since I have lots of time these days, here is chapter 4. Before the beginning of this chapter, I would like to thank: BaraBlackRose, for commenting and MushroomCap, whose reviews made me smile constantly. Arigato. (Bows head)**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Death note, that is to say I might have a Death note…just I'm not saying**.

* * *

Chapter 3- Sing-

How to Use It 1- If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the persons name it will happen.

_ The wind rustled so gently among the pine trees, a natural breeze flowing among the ever real fantasies that they shared with each other. The strong oak of the trunks swayed, even, to the tune of the wind singing it's melodies in the sky. The small creeks water flowed so peacefully only disturbed when Light threw a rock on the clear waters glassy surface. The rock would skit across the water's surface bouncing gleefully for a moment then sinking softly into the shimmering depths shimmering even brighter when the evening sun would strike it with rays. Light strode to Haruka who was sitting on top of a branch of a tall pinecone tree she had just climbed, several feet of the ground. She dangled her feet merrily swinging her arms around while her face bore a smile of delight. "Light, I can see our houses from here!" she yelled below at Light who leaned on the trunk looking up at her exited face. "You're getting too exited…" Light said shaking his head at her, while reaching for her dangling feet. He unlaced her shoelaces and pulled her shoes off slowly, trying not to get her attention as she jabbered on about the houses and the tree tops and the cars that she saw below. She was always like this when she climbed that tree, everyday after school they would escaped to this creek in the middle of the woods near Light's house, and she would climb up always climbing one branch higher than the day before. Light snickered silently as he hid her shoes in the corner opening that was emerging from one of the trees massive roots. _

"_Light…the higher you get... the bigger the sky seems to get…and the smaller our bodies seem compared to this vastness…"Haruka suddenly whispered making Light almost trip on his feet. After regaining his balance, Light glanced up at Haruka whose face looked high up into the blue sky. "All off a sudden you're a poet?" Light said teasingly anticipating the glare that Haruka shot at him. "Whatever, okay! Just saying!" Light smiled as she continued to wiggle her shoeless feet, oblivious to the fact that they were bare. Light casually walked the circumference of the tree, and yelled up, "Well you need the practice don't you?" Haruka smiled down at him, "Yup…I mean if I'm going to become a professional musician." Light mockingly raised her eyebrows. "Like that's going to happen." _

"_What!" Haruka said, attempting to kick Light in the face with her still shoeless feet. "Well. I've never heard you sing, how will I know if you're any good?" Light said barely missing her foot to his face by a centimeter. _

"_You just have to trust me..." Haruka said indignantly._

_ Light swished his head around and frowned, trying hard to hide his laughter. "Let me hear you…" _

_"No Way!" _

_ "Oh, come on!"_ _Light said playingly stomping his foot hard on the ground. "Nope..." Haruka said crossing her arms and looking away. "Come on we're in high school now…if you want to do this you can't be embarrassed." Light said._

_ Haruka looked down at him smiling…_

_ Light stood gazing at her with a dazed expression as he saw the sun's rays alight on her head softly making her eyes bright, and her checks light up in a rosy tone. His heart beat crazily. His skin began to blaze with longing. And his lips began to dry up strangely. He looked away quick. _

_ Ever since they had entered high school Haruka had started to look so different. _

_ Light shook his head and walked over to the creek slowly, looking back at Haruka slightly as she continued to smile at him. Why was she smiling? Light thought as his heart beat restlessly in his chest. Haruka cocked her head to the side for a moment before saying, "When I'm a famous singer I'll write a song about the famous cop Light Yagami and his adventures fighting crime." Light looked up at her, nodding hesitantly. "That's when you'll hear me sing…" she said in a whisper, the whisper almost being carried away by the sudden blowing wind. "Then I'll wait." Light said feeling out of breath for a moment as Haruka continued to smile warmly at him. _

_ Light looked beyond the river's shore and picked up a shiny rock. He felt the smoothness of its surface before throwing it across the river. "Yeah...right after college… I'm joining my dad's police force." Light said suddenly feeling his body calm down a bit from the feeling he had just felt. _

_ Feelings that were becoming more and more common as the days flowed by. _

"_Yeah…" Haruka said excitingly. "That's great!" Light feeling a bit more confident looked back at her and nodded. "Yeah… dad's really happy about my decision…"  
"Then…if we work hard we'll accomplish our dreams…" Haruka said laughing. Light laughed alongside her. "You say the corniest things." _

"_Shut Up!" Haruka said, laughing, dangling her feet in front of her. Then her laughter subsided as she yelled in surprise…"My shoes! Where'd they go?" Light!" she looked down suspiciously." Light burst out laughing as Haruka wiggled despairingly "Light I can't get down with out my shoes!" _

_ Light circled the tree once and yelled out… "Fine, then I'll catch you!" He outstretched his arms and waited expectantly, smiling at her angry face. "No, give me my shoes!" Light stood still and waited, "I'm waiting…"_

_ Haruka scrunched up her face…"You just love to mess with me!, why do you do this…you know I hate jumping from high places." _

_ Light smiled as he said…"You don't like heights but you have to climb those high trees…" _

"_Light." Haruka begged, "Come on give um…" Light shook his head stubbornly, his hands still outstretched. _

_ Haruka sighed before closing her eyes and jumping. Light caught her just in time, feeling her body rub against his as he put her gently on the ground. She was panting in surprise and buried her head on his shoulder shaking, as his arms pressed against her shoulders. "I thought I was going to hit the ground." She said softly. Light suddenly felt guilt about taking the shoes and held her gently. "Never." He whispered, "Not when I'm here…" Their position was so intoxicating that he felt his hands sweat slightly. Haruka pulled away quickly and ran to her shoes. Light felt strange as he saw her pull on her shoes, and cock her head to the side. "I'll get payback watch!" she laughed and began walking to the direction of her house. "Let's go Light!" Light nodded and smiled shaking his head slightly as his hand rested on his fast pacing heart. _

Haruka lay on her bed…

Her heart was racing at the dream she just had…and when she tried to look back it was futile…it was gone.

She got up hastily and looked out the window…it was almost dark…she looked at her watch and smiled. Maybe she could go visit Light…

* * *

Light stood at his desktop facing his Death Note, waiting for the evening news to come out. School had finished late…and after dropping off Haruka he went straight home, did his homework, and now he stood waiting. Ryuk stood restlessly on his bed biting another of the endless apples he ate everyday. "Ugh…this is sooo boring…." He grunted. Light nodded and continued to wait. It was getting a bit hot so he fidgeted a moment before removing his shirt, and picking up the Death Note in his hands. He smiled slightly as he once again ran his fingers through the names. The inked names…all off the people now nonexistent…he felt the power race through his veins. He sighed in the pleasure of the plans he had in store, all for the name of justice.

He looked up at the clock and saw that the news would start in several minutes. Ryuk also stood watching the clock, twitching his head in boredment. The clock ticked on slowly.

"Light!" a voice suddenly reached him from the open window and as he turned around he saw the red face of Haruka. "Haruka!" he said in surprise shoving the Death note on his desktop drawer and out of site. "What are you doing here?" He questioned regaining his composure of the surprise it had given him to see her pop out of nowhere.

He noticed that she looked slightly red... and Light looked down to see her staring at his exposed chest. He couldn't help but smile at her blushing face. He reached out his hand and pulled her in…making her stammer into his room. "You are here why?" he said as she looked away slightly. "I was bored." She said bluntly. Light smiled at her softly. She looked at him despairingly, "I was worried…you seemed so out of it today…actually you've been acting so strange this past month what's wrong?" she looked up at him again worriedly. Light sighed… "It's nothing."

"No it's Kira isn't it? And your dad." She blurted out suddenly. Light stared at her and smiled… "A bit." Ryuk laughed out "But your Kira!" Light ignored this and said… "And I'm really busy all the time you know…" _I'm busy trying to make this a perfect world. All for you… and it's so frustrating having to know that people are actually against what I'm doing…They don't understand… but it pains me that my dad and you don't understand….with your sense of justice I thought you would. _"And you came to see me," Light suddenly said smiling. Haruka smiled…"I'm your friend, no?" For a moment Light hesitated, but he slowly reached out for her, and saw her face flush slightly as the space between them started to close.

"Light the news." Ryuk said suddenly. Light looked at the T.V, and walking away from Haruka hurriedly and turned it on. He didn't want to miss any names

However ,instead of the evening news starting a different setting was on and a man with longish black hair stood facing them. Haruka went alongside him and frowned. "Is this the news?" she asked but Light stood quiet. The man held his gaze firmly and said suddenly…"My name is Lind L. Taylor and I'm here to bring you the news about Kira….."

* * *

**Okay…cliffhanger! Please if you like the story review, review, review, review and review…**

**You have no idea how happy they make me! If you comment I shall give you a virtual cookie**. _Lot's of love-DAGGER_


	5. Chapter 5 Killing

**Konnichiwa! It's Dagger and Chapter 5 of Ripped Notebook, Ripped Memories. I desperately hope you like this story…my parents are banning the computer from me because I spend too much time on this story… and I feel like maybe I should stop…but for now…I hope you enjoy this chapter. -**

**First of all…Thank you Princesa de la Luna…for commenting, and yes I love to draw…I'll draw Haruka.**

**Thanks MushroomCap! You rock my sox, my awesome reader.**

**And**

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN DEATHNOTE…yet.**

* * *

Chapter 4- Killing-

How to Use It I- If the cause of death is not specified the person will simply die of a heart attack.

"_I am Lind L. Taylor and I'm here to bring you news about Kira." _That's what Light heard, that was what was said…that's how it was going to be…Haruka stood silently beside him not uttering a sound and staring at the T.V with a curious expression. Light turned around to Ryuk who gazed at the to at the television, an ensuing smirk plastered on his black lips.

"_I…come here to inform you, to lay the truth at your feet about the consistent death's of our nation's criminals, and what we know is what is causing it…" _Lind L. Taylor continued…his face passive under grey eyes that showed a strange glimmer of a monotonous expression. Light felt his fist curl up slightly….

"_As you may have already heard…from a very recent broadcast on Sakura T.V…these deaths were uncovered to be the work of a man…a man who has the ability to kill without laying a finger on anyone…" _Lind L. Taylor bowed his head and sighed…Light turned his gaze to Haruka and Ryuk, who was hovering only a bit away from her, and saw Haruka's expression…it was completely blank…it was completely bewildered…completely worried…completely curious. Ryuk just hovered on his black wings smirking and seemingly evading Light's eye. Light heard movement from the T.V and he turned around hurriedly to look back at the screen, seeing Lind. L. Taylor once again, look up with his cold grey eyes to speak with what seemed like dry lips.

"_A man who you have dubbed Kira…." _

_ I am Kira…._Light whispered in his head…

"_A man who, if not stopped will destroy the structure of the society we have constructed…a society where justice is what rules over all." _

_ I am justice…._Light muttered in his head.

"_Though it seems like criminals should be punished in that way…it is not the right way… and you must above all fight against this new menace whose sole objective is to obstruct the righteous way of things." _Lind. L. Taylor stopped abruptly…and Light growled in-between his teeth at the look of the face of this man... this man who knew nothing.

"_That's why I'm here, I, the great detective L…will solve this case and destroy this person who is unbalancing the world we live in…" _Lind. L Taylor stopped completely this time…and Light twitched in anger…

_ I decided from the moment that I picked up the Death Note that I would use it in the name of justice. Make a world where we can all live in peace…and ideal world…without fear or death…a world that I would be in control off…this power I now posses… I'm using it for the greater good…I'm doing this for the name of justice… for the name of the righteous people who live in fear…Why should I wait until I become a cop when there's a perfect way of eliminating all the malice in this world…fool…you will learn what happens to those who oppose Kira…_Light's hazel eyes eyed to the side where the Death Note stood and inched forward to get it…and then stopped suddenly seeing Haruka in front of the oak desk still watching the man with curious green eyes…

"So it's true? Kira _is _real…I thought it was just a joke…a misunderstandment...but if L say's he's real…then…"Haruka muttered resting her palms on her face that had turned slightly pale…

Light started to breathe hard as he realized that he couldn't even think of killing Lind L. Taylor if Haruka was in the room…at least if he didn't want to reveal the existence of the Death Note. "Who's L?" he heard Ryuk say suddenly his face still smiling mockingly…"If he could figure out what was going on this fast than….he must be really smart…can you handle that Light?" Light glared at Ryuk who just burst out laughing... Light sighed annoyingly, _It depends on who I have to handle…_Light looked at Haruka once again and thought,

_ Does Haruka know who L is? _Light ignored the T.V as it seemed that it was going through some sort of intermission…the stage and Lind L. Taylor gone…replaced by some cheesy commercials and a script on the bottom on the screen that read…_We'll be right back…_and turned to a pale Haruka_. _

_ Does she know who this L is?_

Light placed his hand on his neck and breathed in slightly. "Haruka,…" he said softly, trying to maintain his heart from ricocheting in his chest. Haruka looked up at him, her green eyes big and wide and said, "Hm...?

"Who's L? I mean, Do you know anything about him?" Light said trying to sound casual. Haruka nodded then raised her eyebrows slightly, "Yeah…I do…I just can't believe _you_ don't, Light"

"Well, who is he?" Light said impatiently. Haruka just nodded slightly and said, "He's a detective….possibly the greatest detective on the face of the planet…there's not one case that he hasn't solved,"Haruka strode lightly to Light's bed and sat on it pushing the mattress downward with her weight." Well, at least that's what I've heard."

Light nodded and muttered, "The greatest detective…"

Ryuk laughed louder behind him jumping up and down excitedly…"L, the great detective vs. Light Yagami….who will win...? …I just can't wait to see."

Light smiled…_This is no contest…_

He glanced once again on the Death Note and cursed slightly… _Haruka…I need you to leave…but what I can do…I just can't ask you to go….that would be too suspicious…or would it? I won't take any chances, though. _He tried to run some ideas in his head, possibilities of trying to get her out…until….

He suddenly bent double in a fit of coughs so strong which made Haruka turn around abruptly and cry out, "Light! What's wrong?" Light continued to cough bending even lower as Ryuk hovered next to him cocking his head, "Light?"

Light, through his explosive fit, coughed out… "I don't know. My throats really dry….I just need a cup of water. "Light started walking away despite the extremely worried look that Haruka was throwing him. Light, still coughing, raced out the door and ran to the kitchen his face almost showing a smile of triumph.

He walked quickly to the fridge, the fridge in the corner of the freshly polished kitchen, and taking two glasses filled them with cold clear water. Taking the glasses gingerly, he hastily started his walk to his room until he saw that, in the corner of his eye, Sayu was in the living room watching the same broadcast. The broadcast was still in intermission, and he noticed that small noises where coming from Sayu. Light saw that she was crying, and despite knowing he had limited amount of time, yelled out, "Sayu, what's wrong…" Sayu looked up hastily wiping her eyes quickly and sniffed out, "Light, if this Kira person is actually real... Do you think that while dad is trying to catch him…that he could get hurt…?" Light tried to smile warmly…"He won't….Dad will be just fine…" Light saw Sayu sniff uncertainly, and Light feeling his time might run out rushed to the hallway and slipped into the restroom.

T here he balanced the cups of the small counter of the sink and raised his hand to open the small cupboard where all the prescribed medications where kept and desperately checked to see which ones where the sleeping pills his mom would sometime take.

His heart beat fast as he cracked open the pill and poured the inside powder into the glass of water.

The powder melted in between the molecules of water andcompletely dissolved into the mixture.

Even though the glass seemed clear, it now contained a fast acting sleeping pill that his mom would sometimes use when she couldn't get to sleep. The reaction was not instant but it was quick enough.

"Haruka…" Light said ,moments later, his cough seemingly gone holding two cups of water in both hands. Ryuk was sitting on the bed next to Haruka, and looked as confused as she did. Light nodded slightly at Haruka and partly at Ryuk to let him know that he had a plan. Ryuk smiled slightly in anticipation.

Haruka cocked her head slightly and whispered, "Are you okay…what happened?" Light shook his head…"I'm not sure…it must have been the broadcast or something. I don't know it was just a tightening in my chest…"

"Okay…are you better?" Haruka said holding her arm to her chest worriedly,

"Yeah…but I brought you some water…here…You look a bit pale." Light said handing Haruka her glass. Haruka took it but shook her head…"It's okay…I'm, fine…" she moved to hand it back to Light but Light stepped back…

"Please Haruka…Take it…I'm…worried…" Light said quickly giving a look that told her to drink it. She sighed wearingly and grabbed the cup in both her hands and raised it to her lips.

As she drank deeply… the sound of the broadcast starting again sounded loudly behind him..

-_Perfect…._

He smiled at Ryuk, who stood behind Haruka and turned back to T.V and smiled as he saw the grey eyes of Lind L. Taylor.

_ No contest at all…_

Behind him he heard Haruka stand up slowly and mutter…"Light…I should get going…I'm not feeling so…" Light turned around at once to catch Haruka, who fell suddenly asleep, in his arms.

"Whoa. What did you do to her, Light?" Ryuk said astonished as he saw Light pick up Haruka's entire body and walk toward his bed.

"I drugged her with my mom's sleeping pills."

"Sleeping pills? Whoa they work fast…" Ryuk said disbelievingly.

Light settled her gently on the bed and positioned her body accordingly.

_Haruka…I'm sorry…_

Light glanced once again at Lind L. Taylor and heard him say _"Kira is a menace…I will catch him even if I have to put my life on the line." _Light smiled as he pulled out the oak drawer and reached out for the Death Note.

He picked up his pen…and as he gazed into Lind. L Taylor's eyes he opened to a page of the Death Note…

Ryuk hovered behind him…Haruka slept behind him…and he stepping forward slightly wrote sharply into the page.

_LIND. L. TAYLOR _

His writing was large and heavy, the name taking up most of the page in a swipe.

10 seconds.

20 seconds

30 seconds

40 seconds…."Mr. Taylor!" a shriek ensued from the television screen as Light witnessed Lind L. Taylor suddenly convolt in pain as his heart began to slowly stop. Everyone rushed around him yelling out for help, yelling for an ambulance to be called, or else yell out his name in vain… was all futile…Lind L. Taylor lay limp and …dead.

The broadcast went blank replaced with sizzling grey static.

Ryuk walked over to Light and sighed…"So that's it…that's all it comes up too…how lame." Light smiled and turned his face slightly to face Ryuk. "They have now witnessed Kira's power…"Ryuk rolled his eyes.

Light then suddenly turned away from Ryuk and walked over to Haruka. Getting on one knee he leaned against her side and sighed…"That was close..." He slightly let his hand fall on her forehead, and stroked the softness of her check. Stroking her face slightly he leaned forward and let his lips brush softly against her exposed forehead.

"I'm sorry Haruka…it was necessary…" he whispered, hovering his lips slightly above hers. Temptation was strong, but he retreated, red in the face, and decided that he wouldn't if she was asleep…

Ryuk behind him still seemed disappointed but said, "So how long is she going to be asleep."

"All night…" Light whispered, "The pill gives an 8 hour effect on the consumer." Ryuk nodded and sat down cross-legged, evidently getting bored. Light moved forward to his small couch to prepare a bed for himself, deciding he would let Haruka sleep on his bed, when he heard behind him a different voice…coming from the still operating T.V…a voice that sounded defying and sure…

"_So…Kira…you thought that it was that simple…" _

Light froze.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_You thought that L, could fall so easily… well you are wrong…" _Ryuk turned quickly to face the television screen and flapping his wings excitedly he cried out "Light look."

His blood still running as cold as ice... Light turned to face the direction of the anonymous voice.

There was no setting, no people, camera men nothing…all there was, was a white background imprinted with a large black letter…

_L. _

"_You have just fallen into my trap…Kira," _

Trap?!

"_Do you want to know how…?" _

But..I thought….

The voice ran in Light's head…echoing in his blood. The voice that wasn't even human. Sounding computerized and extremely wrong. Ryuk jumped up and down yelling "I knew this couldn't be over!"

Light stood still, ignoring Ryuk for a second and even ignoring Haruka who still lay asleep behind him.

"_This broadcast…was televised all over the world at different times zones…now, if Kira were let's say in America then Lind. L. Taylor, who by the way was impersonating L, would have died at around 5 o'clock their time, considering that's the time we broadcasted it in America."_

What?!

"_Now, we broadcasted here, at 8 o'clock our time…Lind L. Taylor…dies at 8:10…telling us that Kira is defiantly in Japan…" _

Light heard Ryuk yell, "Wow! You didn't see that coming, now did you Light."

Light scowled at him self, for thinking that this would be so easy.

"_Now, to narrow your location we broadcasted the program at different times in the different areas in Japan…meaning that according at the time of the murder , you are right now in the Kondo area." _

Light broke suddenly in sweat, acknowledging the fact that they did this move so flawlessly.

Ryuk wolf whistled behind him.

"_So, Kira…it's only a matter of time before I, the real L, catch you…and I will say that I am definably disappointed, I thought you would be more of a challenge…well then.." _

But the, Light grinned, suddenly, as his mind and his thoughts connected together, his soul, his heart, his love, bounded close, telling him this wasn't over.

_I am smarter than you think L, If you want a challenge, I'm prepared to give you one._

The last thing the broadcast said before ending and turning blank,

Resonated past the jumping Ryuk,

Echoed past the sleeping Haruka,

And taken by the still smiling Kira, was

"_So, Kira, come on, kill me if you can!" _

Then the night filled with what seemed like eternal silence.

* * *

**Okay…there you go! I would like to, before wrapping up…dedicate this chapter to…my best friend Maru-chan, and my really awesome fiend Denise!**

**Please if you liked the chapter, don't be lazy, and review! I need to show my parents that some people like my story before they take the computer away,** _Lots of love, Dagger!_


	6. Chapter 6 Ringing

Okay, before I start, I'd like to thank in particular, KuroRei, for pointing out some things for me.

For one-Light Yagami lives in the Kanto area, not the Kondo area, Sorry for the typo!

Second-I apologize that I may have gotten some ideas about real-life messed up. Particularly, in the aspect of To-Oh University. I don't know much about university, or its subjects or bells or classes, I'm only 13 and I'm not in high school yet so pardon for my inexperience. And to point out some things that might bother readers…

Light seems different, because of the different atmosphere he grew up with, an atmosphere that involves Haruka…as the story progresses Light will be more original.

And thank you! KuroRei for liking my story, your critique was a very valuable aspect for me…YOU ROCK! Now then…..

**DISCLAIMER I DON"T OWN DEATHNOTE-but if I did…**

* * *

Chapter 5- Ringing-

How to use it I-After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.

_ The towers were looming over the sky. Dark shadows dancing, across the fleeting rain soaked pavement, made figures form against dark lavender clouds. And only their forms were stretched across the sky, like a web of senseless monsters, looming, looming against the pouring night. _

_ The air smelled of fresh water, smelled of rotting bark on the trees which, smelled of rain…felt like rain._

_ Look at the shadows…_

_ Falling_

_ Dancing_

_ Shrouding_

_ Darkness, The rain with euphoric sounds of melancholy. _

_ The towers would only stand taller, and he would look up, up, up, up, higher than the sky…to try to see the top, to try to see the stars, that hung higher than the rain…which pelted against his skin. His cold skin, his cold body, his cold eyes that once held tears that no one would notice.. because they melted with the rain. The pouring rain. _

_Look at the bells_

_On the top of the towers_

_Ringing _

_Singing_

_Shrouding_

_ Melodies. That stretched the night with echoing cries, of a boy weeping somewhere nearby. His black endless eyes, closed softly, as he stood like a silhouette against the night's raining sky, his ears only registering the birds that fly…up, up, above the rain…above the cries of a boy weeping somewhere nearby. He squeezed the elder man's hand standing next to him…he squeezed the man named Watari's hand…tighter against the cries, laughter, and sound…of the building of which he had to live in from now on…the color stained windows reflected nothing but his face, his small eyes, his small face, filled with tears…the color of the grey sky. And as the fence opened it huge steel black gates…_

_ The bells started to ring…_

_ Ring _

_ Ring_

_ Ringing against the towers looming over the sky…_

"L…?" A voice wafted across the room, coming from somewhere near the oak door, that stood open from the other side of the room…And L could only stay their for several moments, blinking uncertainly as the light flashed into his eyes, and his consciousness returned into his body._ How long had he been asleep? _He looked to the direction of the voice, seeing Watari smile uncertainly at him. "Did I wake you?" He said softly, his eyes shinning with a strange twinkle.

L stretched slightly, noticing that he felt his limbs cramped from the position he had fallen asleep in… "No…I think I was about to wake up anyway…" L said bluntly, blinking slightly. In his hand stood still a mike that when he laid gently on the table resonated in a loud echo. L hurriedly turned it off, noticing he had left it on all night, and looked back at Watari who now stood inside the room, picking up some half empty plates that L had left the night before. L stood silent a moment and whispered slightly…

"Just leave them there Watari…" Watari looked up at L's black eyes and nodded, smiling slightly as he bent up. L sighed, trying to make his breath louder than the strange ringing he felt echoing in his ears resounding in his veins, in his heart.

"Great performance, L, Your solving so much of this case so fast…" Watari said suddenly, making L turn his head sideways, softly.

"Hmmm…I suppose…yet I had hoped…," L said trailing of for a moment to gaze blankly at the several dozen monitors that hung around the room, all showing remnants of the previous nights broadcast… "That I could actually manage to get a challenge out of this case…"

Watari sighed but nodded either way, "You don't know that …the case isn't over yet is it"

L bit his nail, and nodded, swirling in his wheeled chair slightly…Feeling his brain trail off once more he asked "So, has the FBI met up with the Investigation team yet?", swirling faster and swiping a cookie as his chair whirled by the silver platter filled to the brim of chocolate chip cookies.

"Yes…I believe the investigation team is already looking into the Kanto area, and by the looks off it they are very happy to have gotten a huge leap into Kira's location." Watari said, rubbing his hands together slightly from the slight chill that came from the open window. L stopped swirling to take a bite out of the cookie, chewing delicately as he gazed into Watari's old eyes…

_ As grey as the clouds in the rain filled sky… _

"That's good, I suppose, yesterdays plan worked out perfectly…all we need now is to place the pieces together so the plan can work out well enough…" L muttered, more to himself than to Watari, feeling his body still dazed from the sleepy fog it had just been in.

Yesterday night was both exiting and tiring, and he didn't think that he would have fallen asleep so easily. His hand had grasped the mike so surely, so hard that it almost trembled, as he breathed out those challenging words…

_ So, Kira, kill me if you can! _

And through his mind, only emotions would surge…like all the times before when he was on the verge of completing a new step of the plan, when it was only the beginning…it was almost already over…

_ What he needed was a challenge, a trial, to satisfy this urge…_ _this desire to submerge his thoughts…to bury them deep…to forget the possibility…that he wasn't worth it…_

_ Worth the attempt….at this new game that had just been presented to him…lying at his feet…_

_Like all those times…._

_For all those years…_

_ And those words would echo…Kill me if you can….hollow and sure…and he felt so uncertain, so distant…so faint…but so confident…certain of the outcome...he would win…regardless of the content of the challenge…_

_ He would win…_

"So…do you have the pieces together, or are you going to gamble your chances, L" Watari said, noticing the look on the detective's face…a look of haunting anticipation, and somehow, mixed in with deep thoughts of uncertainty…

"L…what is so different about this case that makes you put on a look of uncertainty for the first time in your life…"

L shook his head…

_Nothing is different…it's just… I haven't had that dream in so long…I feel like, for the first time…just when I had said those words, I remember asking myself…_

"_Why is it, that after all these years everything has stayed the same…?"_

_ Another case…_

_ Another enemy…_

_ Another challenge that at the end would never satisfy his never fading urge…_

The taste of the chocolate chip cookie suddenly brought him back, and enjoying the sweetness that melted in his mouth, he swallowed blankly and picked another sweet treat to his waiting lips.

"Nothing…Watari…this case is just like all the rest…a murderer who doesn't understand what the consequences are when someone breaks the rules…"

Watari nodded as he suddenly saw a more familiar look dawn upon L's face, the look that L always had when a case was waiting to be solved…which made him smile…sometimes L was so difficult to understand.

L swirled another round of circles in the wheeled chair thoughtfully and propped his head against his hands, his fingers tapping slightly against his lower eyelid…

"After, let's say about noon, I need you to call the police force…round them all up for a meeting…" L muttered, noticing Watari already standing up to walk to the door… "and take the laptop…I want to talk to the main chief of the force…I need to see if they might of collected some information from the Kanto area or else…I want to at least get an idea of whom I have working with me on the case…"

Watari stood at the door a moment listening and nodded once more in acknowledgement before opening the brass handle and stepping out…

"And bring me some cake!" L yelled after him, eyeing disdainfully the empty cookie platter that lay next to him.

Several moments later seeing as Watari might have not heard him, L sighed as he clambered off the chair striding to the closed window with cold bare feet. The soles of his feet caressed the soft carpet and he stopped only several feet away from the surface of the smooth clear glass that showed him a perfect view of the grey mourning sky…and there he stood watching, his black eyes gazing beyond.

_So…who am I going to face now?, who are you, Kira?.. .I pray whoever you are…you don't disappoint me …_

L, suddenly, breathed in deeply and closed his still tired eyes, because, for some unknown reason he could still feel the rain blaze against his skin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Only several miles beyond the clear glass window that L was looking down upon, the first mourning rays decided to light softly upon the open window of Light Yagami's room. A slight breeze flew in blowing the soft white curtains forward, and slightly breathing into the room, having the air swirl in a cool mourning feeling. The lighting reflecting on the walls was almost a rosy gold as the grey clouds parted in the clearing sky, finally showing an opening of light in its hazy grey mist.

And their the rosy light fell upon Hikari's sleeping face and made her huddle closer to the warmth, breathing in with her face what seemed like an oddly familiar smell on the cushions. She felt so weary and her mind seemed to slip in and out from consciousness, the only thing she could register was a smile, and bright honey colored eyes…and she couldn't help but whisper, wondering if she was dreaming… "Light?..."

Light sat only a few feet away from her, resting his hands on the desk while he lowered the book he was reading, down to his nose. He saw her move slightly, then whisper again softly…

"Light…?" her eyes fluttered open for almost an instant, and it she seemed almost awake but then her eyelids would once again gently close. Ryuk sat next to Light, seemingly knotted like a pretzel, chewing on what seemed like his tenth apple this mourning. He threw the apple core across the room, making it land in the trash bin and turned to Light…

"She's not waking up…" he said wearingly, his voice depicting a hint of boredment…he was obviously getting fed up. Light raised the book up and read a few sentences before looking up at Haruka .

"She's probably tired…I'll let her sleep." He closed the book and also closed his English notebook which he hastily filled with several sentence of notes, which he would use later for homework. Tapping the pencil hastily he stood up from the chair, and turned to the restroom door…

"I'm going to take a shower…if she wakes up just call me…" With that he stepped into the restroom and closed the door behind him.

Once inside, and after the door had been locked, he pulled of his shirt swiftly and ran a free hand against several strand of chestnut brown hair. Stepping slightly forward, his feet burning with the coldness of the floor's ground, looked into the glass mirror above his sink and smiled recalling slightly last nights events.

The challenge that was waiting for him somewhere out there for some reason thrilled him…

Made him yearn to see how far he could play with the fire…

Without getting burned…

Finally there was an exit, he noticed, from the inexplicable boredom that surrounded his life.

Sure, he always had Haruka to joke around with, to spend time with, but she would never challenge him in a way in which he would be able to see to what extent he could reach.

Why have everyone tell you how clever you are if you can never be sure for yourself…

And now he could be…all the while making this world better, for the sake of the world, and for the sake of the promise he made to…Haruka.

Still smiling slightly, he turned away from the mirror to walk into the shower.

Right as he reached for the buckle of his belt, he heard Ryuk screech out "Light!" Turning around hurriedly, thinking that Haruka had woken up, he also suddenly heard the door of his room burst open abruptly with a squeaky voice accompanying it, "Light!.. Mom needs you to come on down do help her with…OH MY GAWD!" Sayu screamed in a mix of amazement and delight, as her eyes saw two things…

One, Light bursting out of the restroom red in the face, both barefoot and shirtless, his pants almost undone.

And Two: Seeing Haruka sleeping on Light's bed her body cuddling against the blankets, making it painfully obvious she had spent the night on Light's bed.

In what seemed like only several moments, Ryuk looked at Light, who looked at Sayu, who gaped at Haruka, who still asleep turned slightly in place. Sayu then abruptly turned to Light and smiled happily turning around yelling, "MOM! GUESS WHAT! IT FINALLY HAPPENED!"

Before Light could get a hold of her Sayu was already out of the door, chanting a myriad of things like, "I KNEW IT WOULD HAPPEN MOM! WHOO HOO LIGHT"S FINALLY MADE THE MOVE!"

Ryuk burst out laughing manically, and Light could only stand their slightly taken aback from the surprise Sayu had given him. Her screams of delight echoed across the room, and Light prepared for the inevitable. Haruka blinked dazed and hazy but awake.

"Light! What are you doing in my room?!" Was the first thing she yelped, grabbing her blankets close to her face, turning red as she saw Light, shirtless standing in front of her.

As Ryuk howled laughing, Light smiled slightly as he said softly, "Actually you're in my room…"

Haruka looked around dizzyingly at first, noticing the familiar surroundings of Light's desk and bookshelf. At first she could only stare around to see if she might be dreaming but as things became sharper, she gasped horrified.

"Light! I'm so sorry!" she said as a certain memory made her recall the broadcast, the overwhelming feeling of weariness and lastly falling into Light's arms.

She looked red in the face as she turned to look at the door, where she could distantly hear, "Yup mom…I saw Haruka on Light's bed and guess what…Light wasn't wearing a shirt!"

Haruka turned a deeper shade of red and in a sudden burst of shyness picked up the covers and threw them over her head, hiding her face completely from Light. She squirmed around for a bit whimpering in mortification.

"Why is she so upset?" Ryuk said confusedly.

Light smiled slightly and walked over to his bed where laying his leg on the mattress, cautiously bend over Haruka moving some blankets off her face and looking straight into her watery green eyes.

"Don't worry…and it isn't your fault…you just fell asleep…and I didn't mind sleeping on the couch." As he said this he softly threw his arm around her body making him slightly hover above her. Haruka only looked up at him, her head shaking slightly…

"I don't know what came over me…I'm sorry…I'm sorry you had to sleep on the couch because of me…this is so embarrassing." She looked away suddenly, unable to look at Light who only stood smiling.

"It shouldn't be…I don't mind about the couch…I was just worried about you…" he said, lying slightly at the end knowing it was the pills that had made her collapse.

Haruka once looked at Light who stood almost shining in front of her, with his smiling telling her not to worry. And her heart skipped several beats…as Light continued to hover over her, his eyes seemingly sincere, and his lips only showing a soft smile.

Suddenly…it seemed Light's expression changed…into a soft example of longing and Haruka felt a strange tug pull at her heart. And as the feeling started to sink in, she felt his expression change once more into a more intense form of yearning. And once again her heart skipped…through the haziness and dazed feeling of her conscience...she suddenly felt confused…and her skin could only feel the heat that Light's body emitted against hers. Overwhelming with thoughts she could only mutter, "Thanks…"

"Oh isn't that sweet…Ryuk said behind them mockingly.

Haruka smiled lightly as Light nodded at her, "Do want to get up know?"

Haruka cocked her head slightly and shook her head playfully, "Nope…I believe it's Saturday…and I always sleep in on Saturdays." Light shook his head and pulled her arm slightly… "Off my bed…up, up, up now!" he scooted her body to the corner in which she clinged on to playfully.

"So how long have I been asleep?" she suddenly asked, as she tumbled off the bed losing ultimately by Light who pushed her off. Light smoothed his bed with his palm and muttered, "All night!"

Haruka's eyes widened, "All night! I got to get home! My dad!" she yelped frightingly trying to get up on her feet and scamper to the door.

"Whoa!" Ryuk let out as Haruka rushed passed him to the door.

"Haruka, calm down...I called your dad hours ago, I said you fell asleep and that I didn't want to wake you so you slept with Sayu for the night." Light said sitting down on his now made bed, and eying Haruka amusingly.

"Oh…slept with Sayu…" Haruka said, ultimately stopping in her tracks and looking at Light pityingly.

"Like I would say, 'Sleeping with me'" Light said smiling at the look Haruka gave him, red and flushed.

"Ugh...Sayu thinks something doesn't she?" she groaned softly, recalling the screams of delight that had woken her up coming from Sayu.

Light burst out laughing and Haruka growled, "It's not funny! And will you put on a shirt!" she threw him a shirt that hit him straight in the face.

Ryuk burst out laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several moments later, Haruka and Light clambered down the stairs, where Light's mom, Sayu, and Soichiro Yagami, Light's Dad, stared at them with smiling greeting.

"Told ya!" Sayu squealed delightfully, winking at Light playfully. Light rolled his eyes at her.

Next to him, Haruka entered the room slowly her face bent down avoiding everyone's gaze.

Senseing Haruka's embaressment, Light shook his head at them and said "Whatever Sayu told you is a lie, nothing happened between…" he looked at Haruka who looked at him red in the face, and breathed out, "us…"

Mr. Yagami looked at his wife and shook his head. "You don't to explain to me Light, and besides it was bound to happen." The whole lot of the Yagami's smirked. Haruka looked past Light and blushed, sitting down embarrassedly on the table. Soichiro laughed and glanced at Light and smiled, while Light rolled his eyes.

"So, Haruka…how did it happen…tell me everything…did my brother.."

"Sayu!" Light, Soichiro, and Light's mom scowled.

Haruka just buried her face in her hands.

She didn't look up until Light's mom propped a patch of steaming pancakes in front of her. "Don't worry, Light told us what happened, honey."

Haruka looked up flushed, and smiled. Seconds later her face was eating half a dozen pancakes a second.

Light smiled at her but looked at his dad when he said, "So, you and Haruka saw the broadcast?"

Lights eyes shined for a moment and he nodded, "Yes…"

Sayu's face turned distressed, "Dad, Kira killed Lind. L. Taylor without any effort, I'm scared for you…" tears started to pour down her face.

Soichiro reached out to Sayu and took her hand into his, "Don't worry yourself, I'll be fine…Kira will be found in no time…if you remember we have one of the best detectives working with us."

Light's eyebrows raised and Haruka swallowing loudly said, "So, it is true….L's working on the case!"

Soichiro crossed his hands and nodded. "Yes…I believe that…"

"Let me join the case!" Light burst out suddenly cutting off his dad's sentence, and feeling his skin prickle with anticipation.

The whole table stood quite, until Sayu burst into a sob, "Light…you can't" she weeped.

"Light…" Haruka said worriedly and Light's mom gasped.

"No…"

"But, dad…"

"Light…listen…" Soichiro said, looking into Light's distressed eyes. "I don't want you to get involved, Light…"

"Dad, but I want to help! I want to do something about this I can't just stay here knowing you or mom, Sayu and Haruka could get hurt…please." Light pounded a fist on the table trembling slightly.

"Light…" Haruka whispered again.

"It's a No…I don't want to hear a word out of you about this, understood!" Soichiro said with a definite pound that made everyone jump. Light balled his fist slightly…

_Okay, this could still work…_

A soft hand fell on his and rubbed his knuckles comfortingly, "If you want to protect us…just stay here…" Haruka's voice said, her hand gently stroking his. Light turned around and locked his eyes with hers. Her face looked worried and pale, like the night of the broadcast, and her smile was small, "Stay here…Light…with me…"

Light stood blank at her words and ignored several mocking words being muttered by the shinigami standing nearby, and nodded.

"I'll stay…"

Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, the sound of ringing filled the kitchen and Soichiro picked up his cell hastily and muttered, "Moshi, Moshi."

Several moments of Soichiro nodding at the phone passed before he finally said, "Understood."

Click.

Everyone around the table looked at Soichiro as he stood up and said, "I have to go…it seems I got a call from L's representative…I have to meet the group at the station to gather them up…"

_L representative?_

Light stood silent a moment, ignoring even the feel of Haruka's hand on his and thought

_So besides L and Dad, it's logical more people would be involved I just need to know how many of them are there?…how many it is I have to deal with. _

"So you're going to leave so soon, darling." Light's mom said behind the counter a worried in tone her voice.

Soichiro nodded at them and said, "Sorry…"

Then he glanced waywardly at Light his eyes showing traces of regret and compassion.

Light raised an eyebrow at him and saw his dad smile,

"Light, if you finish at least a year of university, and the Kira case is still going on then maybe you can help."

Light nodded slowly but thought, _waiting a year won't help… might as well give it up.. for now_

"I understand.." he said

Then suddenly Haruka took her hand away, making Light cringe slightly, and looked up from the empty platter of pancakes, smiling at Light's dad.

"Thanks, Mr. Yagami, "" Soichiro raised his eyebrows slightly, and Haruka nodded, her check brushing up with a rosy hue,

"I just, think that giving Light a chance to help makes me really happy…"

Sayu and Light's mom looked at her questionably and Haruka shook her head embarrassedly, and Light looked at her feeling slightly confused…

"He wants to help, and helping his father is what makes him most happy and…well…Kira is out their threatening the world and I know Light…couldn't stay behind and let people get hurt like that…and when he's happy I'm…"

Haruka turned a flushed tone and Light smiled slightly, at her soft complexion that made her seemed almost like a snow angel, her skin almost like silk, her eyes like emeralds.

Soichiro smiled… "We all know Light…"

"Or do you?" Ryuk, who had been keeping silent, laughed out. Light just smiled and thought…

_They do know me…they know that if I had the chance…I could help the world…and know that I do…_

"Well, I'm off…" Soichiro said standing up and placing a slight kiss on Sayu and Mrs. Yagami's check. He even ruffled Haruka's hair before going to the kitchen door, and opening the doorknob.

Before he stepped out he smiled and said "I'll be back later, oh...and congratulations on advancing in your relationship, kids." winking at Haruka and Light.

Haruka turned scarlet and Light smiled as Sayu burst in giggles.

"I should be getting home…" Haruka said suddenly several moment after Soichiro had left. Light turned around and nodded, "I'll walk you…"

Haruka nodded and then cocked her head slightly, "So…I've been thinking…whatever happened with Lind. L. Taylor?"

The table stood silent and Light trying to hide a smile whispered, "Kira killed him…"

Haruka gasped, but then nodded sadly…but then looked up again.."But if you're dad's working with L then that means Lind. L Taylor wasn'tL! But still…" she bowed her head down and Light shook his head…

"Let's go…"

They went out through the same door that Light's dad had left, and Light looked back at his mom and said, "I'll be back."

Haruka stood walking forward, slightly to the direction of her house and Light walked up to next to her and said glancing sideways. "Everything will be fine...don't worry."

Haruka nodded and said, "As long as they have L on the team with them…"

Light frowned slightly, and Ryuk who followed closely behind smiled as he saw Light's expression.

_As long as L's on the team…to catch Kira…we'll see how long their team will last. _

_No team can win against justice…_

_Not even you L._

_Not even you…._

_L._

* * *

**Okay! We're done for now! Hope you liked it…and I would love to thank…**

**Mauru-chan-(dude…6 years with you has taught me a lesson on spelling)**

**SinsXIII-(thanks!)**

**fowlgirl19-(thanks for the advise! And judging by your name…you like Artemis Fowl..intresting**

**book I must say…)**

**Kurorei(thanks for taking the time to write such a long review)**

**Princessa de la luna(Thanks moon princess.)**

**Mushroomcap(You are so awesome)**

**Twistedanimelover(anime rocks!)**

**Werewolfkiba(Your cool even if you scare me so much..) **

**So REVIEW…REVIEW…I have not been banned from the computer because of your reviews…yet..so keep them coming.** _Lot's of Love, DAGGER._

**Chapter 7 update due date- April 25,2008. See you then! **


	7. Chapter 7 Encounters

**Hello...I hope you all have been fine and healthy, having a great Earth Day! and hoping that all your days very super awesome…I present Chapter 7 …**

**DISCLAIMER- I DON"T OWN THE MYSTERIOUS WORLD OF DEATHNOTE-Someone else does…for now….**

* * *

Chapter 7- Encounters-

How to Use it II-This note shall become the property of the human world, once it arrives and touches the ground of the human world.

Looking into the reflection of the cars trailing behind him, Soichiro Yagami sighed and pressed his foot slightly harder unto the gas pedal, making his small grayish black van speed up by several miles an hour. His fingers slightly tapped the wheel of the car as he made a smooth yet sharp turn around the corner, leading off the colorful cars of traffic behind him and entering a smaller narrower street that hung on his left.

It was already half an hour past noon, but the sun seemed to hide behind the clouds and stay hidden only rarely showing its rays in-between grey fleeting clouds. Apparently the day would continue to drag on like this and the sudden excitement of the gathering Soichiro was heading to subsided a bit as he noticed several drops of light rain drop onto his windshield. He did one final turn around the corner before he finally reached the building he was heading to, the tall crystal buildings of the Japanese Task Force, where the man who called himself L's representative told him to meet up with the rest of the team.

Stepping out of the car, after neatly parking in the corner of the staff parking lot, he pushed his tie up slightly, brushed up his coat, and slightly matted his hair.

For him, looking respectable was an important part of his job.

For him, setting an example for all the other policemen was also an important part of his job, making sure that they ensured, as well as followed the laws of the world to demonstrate to the people how to see the road justice had established.

There was no time for someone to suddenly unbalance the way things worked, had no right to, to be sure, of doing what he was doing in such an unnatural unheard of way. Like Kira had been doing.

Now walking forward to the automatically opening glass doors of the Japanese Task Force headquarters, his head rose up in sudden surprise as he saw right in front of him, arguing heatedly, two of his fellow policemen, Shuichi Aizawa andTouta Matsuda.

"Damn it Matsuda…if you weren't jumping up and down all the time, you wouldn't have crashed into me and I wouldn't have fallen to the ground!" Aizawa yelled, red in the face brushing himself off and obviously throwing Matsuda a deadly glare.

"Sorry, Aizawa I'm just so exited! The Kira case seems so important and I still can't believe that I'm a part off it! I just can't wait…" Matsuda said enthusiastically, rubbing the back of his head apologetically as well trying to fend of some steam the Aizawa was cooking.

"I still can't believe it myself…letting someone like you on the team…"

"HEY!" Matsuda yelled out indignantly, "What is that supposed to mean!" Why you.."

"Will both of you calm down…" Soichiro said as he walked toward them with a disapproving look. "This is the first meeting about the Kira case and I expect you both to act as serious as possible, this team can't afford to have goofs like you both…" Then turning around in the other direction he smiled amusedly as he heard disgruntled, "Yes, sir." from both Aizawa and Matsuda.

All three of them then climbed several fleets of stairs, the blue iron railing closing them in and their footsteps echoing in what was the vastness of their investigation building. Through the echoes you could hear almost nothing…the building letting not a sound penetrate its large grey walls. The silence seemed to drive Soichiro anxious and as he reached the top of the stairs platform, he felt a sort of pressured feeling press against his chest. Matsuda and Aizawa who were now silent, followed closely behind as Soichiro crossed the platform hurriedly, which on the far side contained a wooden door, opened to reveal a slight glowing light.

Their steps ceased to resonate against the hard polished ground as the three finally reached the pine carved door and stepped cautiously inside the ovular blue carpeted room.

Soichiro walked waywardly away from Aizawa and Matsuda and noticed as he entered the circumference of the room fully, that the whole lot of investigation committee, at least 100 members, where scattered across the area of the room all seated conveniently around a man dressed in a large leather coat his eyes being hidden in shadow by the top hat he was wearing on his head. From where Soichiro stood he could make nothing of how the strange man looked.

Then, as the other two Matsuda and Aizawa, seated themselves a little bit further across the table were the man stood, Soichiro walked forward to the suited man and nodded as if to finally commence the meeting which they had all been so suddenly gathered up to.

Everyone around the room seemed to wait anxiously in their seats, only fidgeting slightly, their attention solely based on the man in front of them who took so long to speak.

The hidden men stood standing erect for a moment then slightly bend down and produced a large black leather bag which seemed to contain something slightly large and rectangular. Everyone in the room moved in slightly as to see what might be in the bag, some people behind the large array of chairs stood up as well and finally sat down when they saw that what the man had taken out was a standard not quite modern laptop.

Soichiro, who had now taken a seat near the man, cocked his head confusedly and thought "What is he doing, aren't we here to meet L?"

The man ignored some murmurs that started to rise up from the curious and bewildered investigation members and started to also take out some cables that with their red, yellow, and white colored plugs, hooked up neatly to a large projection screen that suddenly burst with light.

They saw the man gently push the button nearest the edge of the keyboard on the laptop, and with a slight click, and sizzle, the bright projection screen finally showed something.

A slightly large, elaborately printed letter,

_L. _

Everyone then stood silent, and Soichiro leaned forward, as everyone in the room did, as to hear the sudden voice that suddenly boomed inside the room,

"Good Evening…I thank that all of you answered the call that my representative Watari, made and that you managed to be able to attend this sudden meeting."

The investigation team continued to stay silent…listening to the computerized voice coming from the laptop, all knowing that the voice which it belonged to was the famous detective, L.

"I believe this is the first time we talk, and the first time everyone involved gathers to discuss the Kira case." The voice said bluntly, almost emotionless in tone, and some around the crowd nodded and waited anxiously for the programmed voice to continue.

"And what a case it is, a person who has the ability to kill without so much as laying a finger on them. It can only tell us so much about whom we are dealing with…as well as telling us that those present here are willingly putting their lives on the line." The voice then stopped, and Watari nodded to everyone, especially at Soichiro who stood up hastily to look at the exasperated faces of the Japanese Task Force. He saw the worried face of Matsuda and the serious one of Aizawa and cleared his throat as to be heard clearly by the hundred faces suddenly turning to face him.

"Kira…" he began, walking forward to where the laptop stood silently sitting, sizzling in place, "is someone unheard of…with powers that I believe are something that surpass knowledge we know that and before anyone else speaks, friends, from someone you can see with your eyes let me tell you that for justice and pride to your job as policemen…. that indeed you are putting your lives on the line …" Despite the words, everyone nodded, for they all knew that before they came they would be told this…Kira would surely kill anyone who got in his way.

Soichiro breathed in heavily but smiled as if to reassure them…cases like this were never easy and on this first meeting they had to be sure to rid themselves of their insecurities before proceeding into the mission." I see that you all are probably ready…so I will proceed to tell you some of my deductions that I have reasoned from the recent broadcast." The computerized voice suddenly said making Soichiro look back at the projection screen to stare once again at the large L shining on the surface.

"Not only have we narrowed down the location of Kira being in the Kanto area, but I have deducted that Kira needs a name to kill…" Matsuda gasped slightly but was ignored as L continued… "Seeing how Lind. L. Taylor died…I will suggest that if you plan on being in this investigation then you keep that thing in mind…and regarding as to what we will be doing from now on…" Watari moved forward to the laptop and pressing some buttons on the keyboard, the projection screen changed form the letter L to a list of several dozen named listed down in alphabetical order from top to bottom.

Everyone scrutinized the listed and Soichiro whispered to himself, "This must be a list of criminals that Kira has killed so far," his eyes scrolled down the list but just as he finished, another button was pressed to reveal yet another list of names... "Wow, there's so many!" Matsuda blurted out. Soichiro couldn't help but agree…the numbers were large.

"From now until more information presents itself…We will be seeing the relationship between the time and deaths of the victims…go farther into any recordings that might have been recorded of the criminals that died in prison…as well as go over some files I have obtained regarding criminals killed before and after the Lind. L. Taylor broadcast…"

Soichiro looked up at everyone who nodded in solemn understandment…and Soichiro turned to the laptop and as if addressing directly to its blank screen and said, "L your feat regarding Kira's location was simply…"

"Awesome!" Matsuda blurted out interrupting and Aizawa pulled his collar back to pull him down to the seat he just jumped up from.

Soichiro smiled for a moment, at the scolding he was suddenly hearing from Aizawa and continued nonetheless "It was simply amazing."

Several moments of silent ensued from the bright screen of the laptop, and Soichiro began to suspect that the voice might have been prerecorded, until suddenly it said in a solemn tone, "Even if we have an idea of where Kira might be...it doesn't mean problems might not arise…we must be ready for any thing unexpected…"

Soichiro nodded and then raising his eyebrow slightly said, "That's all reasonable but now that we're working together…I think everyone in this room believes it adequate that we should get to meet you face to face…"

Suddenly an eruption of whispers all stating their agreement rose up and Soichiro turned around as to raise his hands for them to settle down.

Another moment of static passed then L spoke bluntly, "I'm afraid that won't be possible at the moment…"

And though everyone in the room felt disapproving they stayed silent once Soichiro threw them a look of caution.

Then while everyone settled down Watari stepped forward hastily to present the following list of names…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun had seemed to disappear through the clouds later that evening and Light couldn't help but notice how the shadows danced across the bodies of the trees and rebounded against the pavement to stretch lazily everywhere. Haruka walked bouncingly behind him, silent but smiling and her longish chestnut brown hair flowing behind her as she skipped merrily on some raised sideways that lined the pathway which they were walking on. Light looked casually behind him to see Ryuk looking around at the surroundings with an uninterested look on his face.

"Light!" Haruka said suddenly and Light looked at her as she said this and frowned playfully, "Yes…"

Haruka smiled and then looked pack at the road her green eyes wandering off innocently…

"Oh...nothing…" she said in a small voice as she picked up her pace, seeing as they had already reached Haruka's house, a small complex with several windows, blue shutters, and a small but flowery garden.

Haruka skipped the remainder of the steps to her threshold and without looking at Light took out a small silver key from her back pocket and fidgeted hurriedly to open the door. Light stared at her blankly until he rushed up to her threshold as he noticed her step quickly into her house without turning to see him.

"Wait...Haruka…" he yelled out…and as she started to close her blue door she playfully poked out her tongue and said, "Bye, Light!"

"Haruka…" he said menacingly as he stuck on fast toe into the closing door making it budge as she tried to futilely close it. Sighing she looked up at Light sarcastically and said,

"Yes…"

"Trying quickly to get rid of me?" Light said rolling his eyes and smiling while she squinted her eyes in mock surprise.

"Get rid of you…never."

"Hmm…"Light said but then eyeing the outside sky casually he said as normally as he could possibly muster , "Well then…since it's Saturday and you're not trying to get rid of me…how about we go do something together…"

Haruka cocked her head and playfully tapped her head and after a minute of staring out into space, which made Light slightly annoyed at her game, said "Nope…I got things to do."

Then turning to close the door, Light once again stuck his foot in between the door and the frame and said, "Like do what…?"

Haruka sighed annoyed and breathed out, "Light…I got to do stuff. Like go to the grocery store for my dad…and plus since I woke up late I'm going to have to go right now…"

Light rested his arm against the door frame and smiled at her, "Well then why don't I go with you…"

Haruka frowned and shook her head…"Nope."

"Oh come on what's it going to take for me to get to spend the day with my best friend Haruka." Light said, putting on a serious face that made Haruka burst out into small chuckles of ringing laughter.

"Yeesh, I can't believe that you guys aren't a couple with all the flirting you both do…"

Ryuk said sarcastically behind them. Light just continued to look with soft honey colored eyes at Haruka who raised her index finger to say, "One condition…"

"What…"

"We'll race to the store and whoever loses has to carry the bags all the way home without any help."

Light chuckled slightly and stepped back from the door to let Haruka get out and close the door shut.

"Fine…but won't those bags be heavy if you have to carry them all by yourself…" Light said cockingly…

"Oh really…" Haruka said softly and then without Light even noticing she turned her heel pushed Light down hard unto the pavement and in a second ran for it…yelling, "See you…!"

Light stood a moment on the pavement blinking confusedly until he heard Ryuk yell out, "Run! Or you'll lose!"

Light smiled mischievously and hurriedly scampered up running with all his might to catch up to the laughing, sprinting Haruka.

The trees past them, shadows fleeting across…pine trees, oak and bushes of flowers rushed past them as their leg carried them far, the distance between them starting to close as Haruka almost reached the store but very nearly being caught by Light. Light brushed some hair off from his eyes and picked up his running speed slightly smiling as he started to close in on her.

Then in a swift motion, his running speed clearly overpowering her he grabbed her arm and pulled her squealing body to his until they stopped in their tracks panting and exasperated as she kicked angrily.

"And I was about to win too." She said tiredly as her body relaxed and Light let her arm go to say,

"But you cheated…" he said panting slightly, while behind him Ryuk appeared who obviously had joined the race but for some reason ended up being last.

Haruka just turned around and walked into the store stopping slightly to wait for Light to walk up to her.

As Light caught up to her the automated doors slid open and their sweaty bodies felt the rush of the cold air of the grocery store hit their skin.

Haruka turned to Light and nodded her head slightly, "I need to get some stuff for dad…I think I should hurry before he gets mad that I haven't stopped completely at the house to see him."

Light smiling, nodded back and walked slightly forward into the rows of fresh fruit and vegetables…"Sure…I'll help you."

Haruka then started to walk into the aisles picking up random bags of lettuce and placing them in her basket.

Light heard Ryuk mutter behind him…"Ugh…shopping…"

Light looked at Ryuk and muttered softly…"It will be quick…"

Then without waiting for an answer Light strode to Haruka and stood solemnly next to her while she's trying to decide whether to take the rice or the seaweed.

"Get both of them and make onigiri." He whispered in her ear as he noticed Ryuk walking off to the apple section.

He saw the frustrated look on her face as she balanced them in her hand undecidedly, then whispered unsure, "I had onigiri last week."

Light shook his head in disbelief and said, "Then cook the rice save the seaweed for later." Haruka still furrowed her eyebrow but smiled warmly making Light tinge with sudden warmth.

Then shaking her head Haruka sighed and put both ingredients in her basket but...

froze suddenly as he felt Light's arms wrap around her softly.

Light didn't know what had made him do that be he knew he didn't regret it as his mind filled with thoughts of her lying on his bed, the golden hues hugging her face the urge to have her be their the next time, to hold her as he was holding her know.

_I can't help it… having you this close all the time without ever getting to hold you like this…is hard…I believe it's harder than trying to make a better world for you…_

"Light?" she said shyly as she felt his arms hold her tighter against his chest.

"What…" Light said bluntly, "Is it wrong to hug my best friend…"

"Well…no…it isn't I suppose…" she stammered out feeling her shoulders press against Light's body.

"What? You don't like it?" Light said, feeling his heart beat worriedly.

"It isn't that… but isn't this what couples do…and aren't we just friends?" she said feeling her face heat up at the question.

Light frowned at the words _just friends _but then smiled saying, "True…but that doesn't mean I don't get to hug you or anything…you never used to mind before."

"We were kids Light… and it's been a long time since you've held me like this …and…I've almost forgotten how nice it felt, Light." she said softly, blushing even more as her heart beat faster.

_For her these days were unbearable…her heart was always ricocheting in her chest…and every time she would try to look back the feeling would fade…make her feel confused…_

_Confused between the borderline of friendship…and some other feeling she could never explain…maybe never find out what that feeling really was…_

Light stood there only holding her smiling, but both of them were unsure of what to do next until…

"Hello Light!" A voice rose to their ears and Light hastily let go of Haruka and as he did she turned around to see the two faces of their fellow classmates, Shirori and her sister Kiyomi Takada.

Both of them held in their shopping baskets several items seemingly scattered around and Shiori looked at them with a smiling face while Kiyomi looked around the store pointingly.

Shiori Takada…shy sweet pretty, and everyone around her knew her as the shy one of the Takada twins…the one with the nice flowing hair the one that smiled at you whenever you walked by.

And Kiyomi Takada…the popular dignified student, whom everyone believed had class and presence, hence dubbed…The princess of To-Oh University.

And as the stood their Haruka smiled lightly and waved a small hand saying, "Shiori…Kiyomi…hey…" Shiori looked at Haruka and smiled while Kiyomi only stared at Light who glanced at them and whispered sheepishly, wondering if they had noticed him hugging Haruka, "Hello."

Kiyomi and Shiori blushed simultaneously and then looked down making Light uncomfortable to look them in the eyes.

Then both of them looked up at Light, ignoring Haruka, and bowing their head in unison muttered, "Have a nice day Light-kun." Then looking up red in the face scampered away.

Haruka stood their with her arms crossed and breathed out annoyingly.

"What?" Light said noticing the annoyed sound Haruka had let out.

"Oh nothing…" she said shoving random items into her basket without looking at Light in the face.

"Tell me..." he said grabbing her basket as to attain her attention.

In a huff she crossed her arms again and muttered annoyed, "Light , not everyone has to be as smart as you to find out that those two have huge creepy crushes on you!"

Light burst out laughing as Haruka scoffed indignantly.

"And what are you jealous?…" Light said trying to sound serious.

Haruka blushed furiously until she looked around at him sarcastically and said, "At what exactly."

Choosing his words correctly he walked around her innocently and muttered, "I don't know, maybe because I'm really smart and the fact that Kiyomi and Shiori have creepy crushes on me."

Haruka then turned around and smacked him on the head with a bunched up leaves of lettuce, "For one…" she said as Light tried to dodge the coming punches of vegetables.

"I don't give a damn about whether the Takada twins like you and…I would rather not be super smart on the count that I'd risk being such a big nerd like you!"

Light jumped up and grabbed the basket from her and cried out, "Hey I'm not a nerd…nerds don't have faces like mine."

"Oh really." Haruka said smiling but still trying to hit his face with fruits and vegetables from her basket.

"You'll get in trouble." Light said as she picked up more handfuls of vegetables and throwing them at him.

"It worth it if I can mess up that pretty face of yours." She said laughing.

He turned around then grabbing her upraised arm held her back to his chest once more and embraced her fully making sure that Kiyomi and Shiori were well on the other side of the aisle.

"Light..." Haruka said as she in return wrapped her hands on his making sure that she could feel her palms on his.

"Yeah…" he whispered as he felt the warmth of their hands touching together.

"You can hug me if you follow one condition…"

"Which is…?"

He heard her sigh shyly as she said quickly. "As long as you don't let go…."

Before Light could react to her words, they were both bumped up roughly by a man with a basket filled with produce.

"Hey watch it!" Light said as he saw that the force of the impact had made Haruka's things fall on the floor.

"It's okay Light." She said picking up some things as well as pick up the basket that belonged to the man next to her.

"Here you go…" she said softly but then Light as well as Haruka didn't expect the man to grab Haruka's hand and in a flash pull her to him, pushing a small metal gun to her head, making Light scream out "Haruka!"

"Light!

"Everyone this is a robbery if I don't get what I want then this girl gets it." The man said, who Light now notice was wearing a hood and a mask so that he couldn't see who he was. Wveryone in trhe store gasped and Light heard Shiori and Kiyomi scream behind them, as well as heard the exasperated grunt of the cashier.

Light then began to sweat uncontrollably and Ryuk who now stood beside him whispered,

"That look on those mans eyes…even if he gets what he wants… she's going to die…"

Light looked at Haruka's face, which looked scared confused and which looked at Light with a soft and pleading expression. His fist curling up slightly he gritted his teeth.

_The new world is all for her…I can't afford to lose her…I won't lose her!_

* * *

**Okay woo- hoo. I had a total writers block and this was so hard to write!**

**Thanks go out to…**

**Mushroomcap- (I appreciate how much you like this story…)**

**The Russian (Please don't hit Mushroom cap with a shoe…and I hope you take good care of her since it seems she might be quite a handful!)**

**Mirage88-(Light in love is the best…but what will happen because of it?)**

**KuroRei-(Hikari was going to be her name but then I thought that since Hikari meant Light then a Light and Light relationship was kind of weird. I must have had the name in my head when writing the chapter)**

**CrazyCupy- (I turned 14 only recently…)**

**Princessa de la Luna(THANKS)**

**Neo Kira (Sigh- my first reviewer…glad you still like the story.)**

**Tell me what you think….I feel this chapter might have been crappy since I rushed it…my tests are coming up and if I fail I can't go to High school. Damn…and on th plus side I found out I have a class rank of 5 out of 480 something students so I feel really happy! So like this story review…I'm having real low self esteem about the fanfic these days so sigh…**_Lot's of Love, Dagger_


	8. Chapter 8 Stay

**Hello, everyone! Hope these days have been great and all...Here is Chapter 8! Before I forget-**

**DISCLAIMER-I do not own DEATHNOTE…at all…but the time will come…**

* * *

Chapter 8- Stay

How to Use it- The Owner of the note can recognize the image and voice of it's original owner, i.e. a god of death.

_I won't lose her! I can't accept it…I won't!_

Light thought in complete horror, as his eyes took in fully, what was the terrified face of Haruka, her beautiful eyes stained with pale tears that flowed with emotions of fear and shock.

"Light!" she called out once more, her trembling arms reaching out to him, her fingertips curling towards his, but though Light felt his body yearn intensely to run towards her, he didn't dare venture to move…because his mind warned him that if he did, Haruka would get hurt.

"No one move!" the robber spat out at them , and still holding Haruka's neck in his arms, he rose his armed hand and pointed hysterically at the wall, where several bags of chips lay stacked neatly in display, "Everyone against the wall…now move it!"

In utter chaos everyone, including Light, scampered to the wall, Kiyomi and Shiori crying in fear next to him and several elderly people hugging each other in reassurance. Light's eyes never left Haruka's and through his gaze he wanted to communicate to her that everything would be alright…that he wouldn't let anyone hurt her…not if he had the Death Note to help him do that.

"You! Give me the money now!" the robber said shaking his head in the direction of the cash register and continuing to roughly point the metal gun to Haruka's head. Haruka screamed with the force of the sudden pressure in her head, and Light, his heart beating fast with fear and anger cried out,

"Give him the money goddamit!"

He felt exasperated to get to Haruka…and he had his eyes follow the cashiers' movement as he stumbled over to the cash register to open anxiously the top fragment of the machine and also kept his whole essence focused on Haruka as she cried silently at the mercy of the man's silver barreled gun.

"Ryuk…would he kill her…would he?" Light whispered anxiously as Ryuk hovered next to him...

"Do want to take any chances?" he said sarcastically, making Light burn with anger as he saw Haruka fidget in place with frustration and panic.

_I won't take the chance of losing Haruka…I won't lose a fight that hasn't even started…I refuse to! _

_Tears streamed from my squeezed-shut eyelids_

_My reason and the fragments of my blood are repeatedly undermined_

His hand reached to his pocket….his finger reaching down to the slight feel of the paper under his hands…his hands sliding the paper upward, his eyes making sure that the only thing the robber was paying attention to was the cashier.

"A piece of the Death Note?" Ryuk asked leaning in to see Light reach out to the counter he was leaning on, and pull out a slight ball point pen from his back pocket.

"Yeah…" he replied softly but then he felt an incredible wave of despair as he saw the mask of robber, which hid his unknown identity, as well as give Light no clue as to what this man's name was.

"Damn it I don't know his name!" he hissed to himself to which Ryuk laughed at mockingly.

"Well Light, I guess right now you sure wish you had the shinigami eyes?" Ryuk said in an almost mere sigh, making Light turn around in exasperated curiosity to whisper,

"Shinigami eyes?"

"Yes shinigami eyes…."

"What are…" Light began to say but, was interrupted by Ryuk who howling manically whispered in an exited tone…

"The eyes of a shinigami…differ from those of a human possessing the Death Note…my eyes…are different in that as a shinigami I am granted the ability to see the life span and name of a any human."

Light gave Ryuk a look of interest… "Then would you tell me his name?"

Ryuk smiled and said, "Nope…"

Light frowned at him despairingly and turned around nervously to see the cashier hand over the robber a batch of money…

"I'm running out of time Ryuk..." Light said as Ryuk blinked at Light with a look as if he knew some sort of dirty little secret.

"Do you want to trade for the shinigami eyes?"

"What?!" Light yelled out and everyone around him turned to stare at him with fearful yet dumbfounded faces.

"What did you say!?" The robber said pointing the gun at Haruka, forcing Haruka to

grunt in pain.

Light cursed slightly under his breath and then heard it; everyone heard it, the yell that came from the cashier, and the yell that said, "Don't do it Yoshitaka! You're a good boy!"

_Yoshitaka Shizuka: Age-18, a fellow classmate of Light Yagami, who in the past few years had his mother die of illness and his father imprisoned for murder. _

_Yoshitaka?! Yoshitaka Shizuka from High School!?_

Light suddenly feeling a wave of unexpected relief and though still shaking for fear of the unexpected stood up and looked at Shizuka in the face.

"Shizuka! Let Haruka go!" Light yelled.

"Shut up!" he yelled back removing the point of the gun from Haruka's head to point it at Light with a trembling arm.

_I don't want anything anymore_

_(My exposed feelings go around and turn 'round)_

_I don't feel the same way as before_

_(Gang bang, son of a gun)_

One loud shot echoed across the room and Haruka screamed in horror.

But Light dodged and continued to dodge as the bullets whirled aimlessly at him.

"Nothing personal Yagami…but everyone has a destiny to fulfill and this one happens to be mine!" Shizuka yelled thunderously as his gun continued to shoot at him.

_I don't want anything anymore_

_(My exposed feelings go around and turn 'round)_

_I don't feel the same way as before_

_(Gang bang, son of a gun)_

The doors then suddenly

Opened with a

Disastrous SOUND! And everyone turned to see another weapon pointing in their mist.

"Freeze!" the cop yelled his gun raised at Shizuka who to Light's surprise only cocked is head in amusement and laughed.

Behind them the cashier held a cell phone in his hand…obviously he had called the police while the robber was distracted trying to shoot at Light.

Light didn't expect Shizuka to laugh the way he did…the laugh in itself maniacal and idiotic.

He shot once more at Light, but Light who hurriedly dodged against a display shelf, was saved from the rigorous bullet that came close to piercing his skin. Shizuka still laughing pushed the barrel of the gun in Haruka's mouth and said, "Fine shoot me, but if I die she goes with me!"

Light began to break into sweat and Ryuk stood behind looking intently at the scene, as Haruka gave a muffled scream of despair.

"Haruka!" he yelled and then his mind now defiantly made up he picked up his hand and

_In the crack between two entwined chests_

_This parched body that only desires will--_

Wrote with a definite stroke

_Imbue itself into the night with filthy fingertips_

_And wrench you open until you're torn to shreds_

Picturing his face in his mind like a picturesque image.

_And its peeling emotions will creak in a shallow sleep_

_If it can erase just about everything entirely right now_

**Shizuka Yoshitaka. **

_Though your circumstances were dire Shizuka, you had no right to terrorize these people, against the law of Japan you carried a gun and took Haruka. And when you took Haruka you made it personal! _

"All of you will give me your money…and once you do I'll kill _you_ and this girl…" He said in a maniacal expression.

But even more maniacal as his heart gave a beat then failed to beat again.

In exactly forty seconds and those seconds that followed, the gun fell from Haruka's mouth, everyone screamed as they saw Shizuka fall to the ground…dead, the cop stood dumbfounded at the door and Light could only think of doing one sole thing. ..

_While struck by the incessantly pouring rain_

_I dug my claws deep into your clinging back_

He ran and slid to where Haruka sat coughing and crying and wrapped his secure arms around her.

"Light!" she cried out… reaching out to him... feeling his warmth spread to her terrified skin. His heart beat against hers and her tears fell to his shirt and she held on to him, not wanting him to move…but just to hold her…without the prospect of him letting go…

"Haruka…" he whispered and she continued to drop tears with several jagged breaths.

"Don't let go Light! Don't…Don't Don't ever! Don't ever let go!"

He held her even closer and Ryuk who now hovered against their embracing bodies just smiled, "Even without the shinigami eyes luck was on your side…"

Light ignored him, but thought mentally that a priority of his was to ask Ryuk about what nonsense he had been telling him... about what he had offered, of what exactly were Shinigami eyes…

Then, his attention refocusing on Haruka, he stroked her chestnut hair and held her fearful face against his chest. He held her so tight that he himself couldn't breathe…and in his body the fading feeling of fear remained…the fear he had experienced at the thought of losing her.

"Light! I was so scared…is he dead? Light…is he dead?" Haruka muttered burying her face in his chest.

"Yeah…"

Everyone around them was gathered around the dead body of Shizuka and many mutters of "He died of a heart attack…." Arose into the air. The cop who had suddenly appeared at the doorway stood in-between the crowd a well, and Light decided to just ignore them for a moment…feeling a sense of happiness in having Haruka so close to him…alive and safe.

His lips brushed against her forehead and she shuffled closer to him. Their warmth which spread to the other's body melted their fear and made them almost shaky but reluctant to let go.

"Haruka…if you had died…I…" Light whispered in her ear.

"No…" she shook tears pouring out of her face once more. Her embrace became even tighter and Light buried her face in her hair. And this time she didn't move away but held him if possibly closer to her, until there was virtually no way that anyone would separate them.

"Are you kids aright?" the cop said behind them who now came up to them with a worried expression on his face.

Light who only had attention for Haruka muttered, "Yes…."

Then the police cop cocked his head and after a moment of thought yelled out, "Light Yagami?!"

Light suddenly looked up at him and which a feeling of mixed surprise recognized the familiar face of one of his dad's friends and co-workers, Toshiro Diasuke.

"Oh my god, Light! Are you alright…we need to call your dad right away…is your friend alright as well?" Toshiro said in rapid succession making Light look at him annoyingly.

"Yeah…she's okay...but why call my dad...?" he asked, thinking, and then suddenly feeling afraid of hearing the answer.

Toshiro looked at him with serious expression on his face as he muttered, "It seems the boy died of a heart attack."

Haruka at the sound of those words looked up suddenly with horror printed in her tearful eyes,

"Kira?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

L swirled, once, twice on his chair biting the corner of a cinnamon bun while observing with his deep black eyes the small faces of the investigation team from which he could gaze thorough the small screen of his laptop.

"I would like to mention," He told them, "that I have 13 FBI members within your group right now, and I will use them for any situation that I think you would not to be able to handle, therefore…"

Then suddenly he was interrupted by a black haired man with an expressive face, who stood up and pointed vaguely, "There's only 12 FBI members present."

L sighed slightly as he thought, _Yes I know the 13__th__ FBI member will be used on another occasion, one that will arise if something goes wrong,_

L shook his head slightly and said, "Obviously, he or she either encountered problems on the way to the meeting…or is not serious about their involvement in this case."

_I have to keep the member secret for the time being…_

As everyone around them started to talk among themselves a loud ringing sound surrounded the room…so vociferous that L turned his head to see the ringing emitting from Soichiro's phone.

"Moshi, Moshi…." Soichiro said softly his face slightly embarrassed from the sudden buzz that came from his coat pocket.

In several moments, Soichiro's face turned into one of shock, worry, and disbelief.

"What!?" he said softly.

Everyone turned to look at him, and continue to stare at him even after he had hung up the phone.

Staring at the caller id screen and not looking up Soichiro said in an anguished tone, "It seems that a criminal has tried to rob a nearby market, my son was there, and his friend…was taken hostage…she would have died if the thief hadn't…" Soichiro paused only to hear a curious silence being emitted from the team, "hadn't collapsed due to a heart attack."

"Heart attack!" L said clutching his own chest in surprise.

L thought quickly in his head before saying into the little mike that he held, "The store…brings me that surveillance video of the attempted robbery and information of the deceased criminal."

Almost instantly Aizawa, along with Matsuda, stood up to say, "We'll go right away!"

As they left, L chewed his thumb slightly before sighing out, "This is certainly advantageous if what I think is true…so for now this meeting is adjourned."

As everyone began to leave excitedly, Soichiro who stood still holding the cell in his hand dialed speedily to Diasuke.

"Hello." He heard.

"Diasuke…where are Light and Haruka now?" he asked worriedly, his eyes slightly focusing on the laptop which had now been turned off by Watari.

"Actually I drove them to the lobby of the investigation office…you know, since they were witnesses and it also seemed like you would want to see Light." Daisuke responded.

"Okay then…I'm on my way…" Soichiro said flipping his phone shut, making the bright screen click defiantly.

_We probably have a clue now, seeing how L reacted, but Light and Haruka…they might have been hurt…_

As Soichiro rushed past the swirling crowd of investigation members, his heart felt relived extremely as he saw that on one of the lobby couches Light and Haruka were sitting apparently safe and unharmed.

"Light, Haruka."

Light, who was holding Haruka close to himself, looked up from her hair and smiled in reassurance.

"Are you alright…How's Haruka?" Soichiro asked as he saw Haruka holding onto Light, apparently sleeping silently against his chest.

Light shook his head and sighed, "She seems almost traumatized…she hasn't spoken very much…dad we were just at the store…then this guy took out the gun, and" Light paused slightly as he felt Haruka fidget in his arms restlessly. "And she was taken away from me…then Kira…"

Soichiro shook his head, "Kira, huh…this Kira investigation has officially begun…and on the first meeting something like this happens… I actually have to help out as much as I can…why don't you take her home, her dad must be worried…"

"I called her dad…I didn't mention the robbery…but dad…I want to stay here until you leave…" Light said softly, as to not wake Haruka up.

"Light…I'll take a while…but if that's what you want…" Soichiro replied uneasily.

"Yeah…" Light said as he once again buried his face in Haruka's hair.

_That's what I want._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was almost setting but that wasn't a problem for L as his eyes continued to analyze the surveillance video in front of him. His ideas swirled unsettling in his head, making his heart beat fast, as the video that was brought by two investigation members played silently in front of him.

_The robber enters the store disguised as a regular shopper._

_Light Yagami, Soichiro Yagami's son, is suddenly bumped into by the robber. _

The robber whose school documents that L obtained from Watari confirmed his name to be **Yoshitaka Shizuka **

_Then Yoshitaka takes the girl…Haruka D. Anai as hostage…and threatens to kill her if he does not get what he wants. _

_Let's see…it seems Yoshitaka Shizuka had no prior criminal records from this event…meaning that this was probably his first robbery. _

_Meaning… that Kira didn't learn his name from the media…so Kira must have been a person from the store!_

_Hmm…So Kira could be…_

_Kiyomi and Shiori Takada…_

_The Clerk…_

_The elderly couple…_

_Haruka D. Anai…._

_Or…Light Yagami…_

L looked sideways at some statistics and tables behind him that showed the relationships between all the times of murder between the criminals that have been killed by Kira…information that L specifically forgot to mention to the investigation team...

The information regarding the theory that Kira could be a student considering the times the murders took place.

L bit into a strawberry frosted cake and thought

_Now if I eliminate everyone but the probable students then I get…_

_Kiyomi and Shiori Takada _

_Haruka D. Anai…_

_And Light Yagami…_

_Meaning that one of them is Kira…_

Looking at the tape once more he sighed…

_Careless, Careless Kira…I might be looking into your face right now…I wonder why…you just ended up being another one in the stack...so easy to pin down. I didn't even get to the fun of things… but of course if you were a student it would explain so much of you actions in the past month. I wonder… do you have anything in store for me? Still... for now I just have to make sure…to get the facts…to prove concretely that..._

_That…I …am…_

_Right._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The night was already dark, when Light reached Haruka's house.

When they had entered the house, His dad took it into his responsibility to tell Haruka's dad the situation while Light took Haruka into her bedroom.

Haruka's dad seemed really preoccupied but Soichiro had managed somehow to convince him that Haruka would be fine.

As Light reached Haruka's room the lights were off and the only brightness came from the milky rays that emitted from the moon, clearly visible from the open window above Haruka's bed.

Walking slightly to the small mattress he lay her stiff body onto the bed, her body which had not let him go since she heard how Yoshitaka had died…had heard that Kira had killed him.

As she tumbled unto the bed, her small hands wrapped around his shirt and Light heard her say, "Light…don't go…"

Light raised his eyebrows as he saw her eyes flow into tears.

_And the moon will always smile…in my dreams…in my dreams_…

The moon reflected her sorrowful face with extravagant light…making him turn around to take her small hands softly into his.

_And the sun will always rise…in my dreams, in my dreams._

_Think about your words tonight…in my dreams…so it seems…_

"Haruka…I've never felt so helpless…I thought he was going to kill you…leaving you is the last thing I'd want to do…"Light said softly.

Haruka who lay on her bed sighed softly, "I thought I was going to die…I was so scared…but you never left Light…and I felt like my life was passing through my eyes…and in all those images you were there…and I knew that, when he was shooting you…that if you had died as well…I would have lost my life either way…"Haruka squeezed his hand "I was so scared…"

Light shook his head and felt tears well up slightly…but less from pain and more from anger.

_See Haruka…that's why Kira has to eliminate all the bad in the world…so that no one has to go through this…no one…_

_Don't answer for the reasons…don't answer for the chance…can't you them falling…falling through the clouds…remember all the feelings; remember all the love…that's burning like a fire…afraid to embed unto us…_

Haruka shivered slightly as she felt Light's warm touch on her hand.

"When he put the gun in my mouth…" she whispered.

"No…" Light said defiantly, placing trembling fingers on her shaking lips, "No one will ever touch you…"

Haruka stood silently as she felt his fingers trace her lips tenderly, felt his hand caress her face and felt her heart beat wildly in her chest, unknown emotions surging suddenly in her body. Light continued to look at her with a look of protection with his touch softly flowing into her.

He continued to stroke her face, her shoulders, her lips once more…and she felt her eyes droop slightly in exhaustion.

"Do you want me to stay here until you fall asleep Haruka?..."Light whispered.

_Haruka…now I know this world is rotten! Now I know that no one can stop me from making an ideal world. That means I have to eliminate those that would oppose me…I know now that I have to kill L…_

Haruka nodded her head but then whispered, "No. Stay with me the whole night…"

Light's heart skipped a beat as he saw Haruka's eyes bore into him with a look of certainty mixed with slight fear.

"I can still feel the aura of death…all around me…Light…I don't know…I feel like I'm taking for granted all the time we have… I…"

But Light clambered slightly on her bed, holding her close to his body, as she huddled closer to him and they covered their bodies with her blanket.

"Don't worry…I'm your best friend…and I won't let you get hurt…" Light whispered into her ear as he began to get comfortable in her bed.

Haruka felt warmth as she hugged Light subconsciously… without thinking…without feeling only knowing that Light lay next to her and that she felt safe…protected.

Light stroked her hair softly and pushed her against his chest making her bury her head in comfort.

"Don't leave…" she whispered.

Light shook his head and sighed… "I'll stay as long as you want me to stay…Another

night together won't hurt."

"You're my best friend…" she whispered again…her hand falling into his…curling her fingers into his...

Light leaned forward and kissed her softly on the forehead… "Let's sleep…"

As she huddled toward his chest, she looked up to his eyes… "I'm sorry I'm such a burden…"

Light looked at her with a look of despondency. "No…I think it's just circumstance…"

Haruka nodded before lying down on his chest and closing her eyes, their hands still interlocked. Both their hearts ratcheting in their bodies, Light at the feeling's he felt for Haruka and Haruka at the feelings that lay buried inside her, making her feel inside for those unknown emotions.

Before she let her consciousness drift off, she whispered, "Light…Kira saved me didn't he?..."

And before he could say anything she was asleep in his arms and Ryuk who had remained silent until, then laughed manically, his laughs only being heard by Light and the moon filled night.

_Don't answer for the reasons…don't answer for the chance…can't you them falling…falling through the clouds…remember all the feelings; remember all the love…that's burning like a fire…afraid to embed unto us…_

* * *

**Okay that took some time…I hope you like it! I tried to make it a bit fluffy at the end…but I'm not so hot at romance so tell me what you think. Darn it! I have my exams next week; I've been studying like a crazy person! Have to keep up my class rank which of 5, which will go down if I don't pass my exams. So I'm scared. I'm applying to this really fancy high school, and my application looks crappy so I don't know if me, or my best friend Mauru-chan23, will get in. Ugh…exams…but yet I will continue to write this…and I hope you guys will like it enough to review and give me some motivation, so thanks go to-**

**xHakumeix- yeah the situation was hard for Light to get out of.**

**Mushroomcap- Awesome! I always wanted to go to D.C especially when the Pope went to the white house…well I think the white house is in D.C. I hope you had fun. And Thanks!**

**Princesa de la Luna- I'm glad you always review…it not ever really the same if I don't see your name on the review list.**

**Mirage88- Wow thanks…that really helped…I'm really glad for your advice…I almost cried when I read your review…I felt so relived that you understood about rushing and all…thanks…huggles**

**Moonlight Fragrance-Thanks…I'm glad you are enjoying the story and I'm glad you reviewed, thought I didn't really know it was Timeless Rahzenshia, since you changed your name…which is really nice, by the way.**

**SMDS-Thanks for finally reading my story, even though I kinda forced you to…**

**Princesita- I wish you actually meant what you said when you reviewed…since I know you're not the biggest DEATHNOTE fan…but thanks.**

**SakuraBlossoms- You brat of a little brother! You use moms e-mail address to review my story! I'm surprised you didn't flame me…thanks. And I know you love Misa, so she will come out...promise. And you found my portfolio! You little…..**

**And Mauru who is unconditionally my best friend…Exams Mauru get ready!**

**So that's it for now…I'll update as soon as my exams are over…which is in 1 week so bear with me…wish me luck…**

**And I'm made a Bleach fanfic so check it out…if you like Bleach and Uruyu Ishida.**

**And Review…I want to look forward to reading your reviews so I can take my mind of the test.**

**The lyrics in the story are- Howling-Abingdon School Boys and In my Dreams...by someone.**

**Lot's of love, and studying,** _Dagger._


	9. Chapter 9 Hidden

* * *

**Epp! I sprained my arm...so this chapter is kind of short because of that…And yeah-**

**Tests are over baby…whoot! Yeah! (does a little jig) So yeah…not my best work but I hope you enjoy!**

**DICLAIMER-DON"T OWN LIGHT OR L…but if I did…L would be alive…and Light would be cleaning my room.**

--Chapter 9--Hidden

How to Use It II-The Human who uses this note can neither go to heaven or to hell

_May, 19, 2003_

_I lay in the room thinking._

_Apart from the disastrous days, of insomniatic nights …of observing from afar…I asked myself…what is it that I have to do to get them to show their guilty?...or at least that one of them has the sense of thought to kill all the criminals of the world, the sense of idiocy that would dilate them of the crime of being Kira...These questions ponder inside my brain…making me almost inhuman…with the urge of finding the culprit...So, I gave it a lot of thought before coming to another solution._

_I will let the investigation team try to find Kira in their own way for a while…I will watch them continually... But as for me alone I will have 4 FBI agents track these students- in the following pairs- _

_Bess Sekllet- Will be following Kiyomi Takada-whose record show is related to another suspect, Shiori Takada._

_Knick Staek- Will be inspecting Shiori Takada- her records tell me she is a bright aspiring student…who is in many community services and after school clubs. _

_Frigde Copen-She will surveillance Haruka D. Anai , I see nothing wrong with the record, really nothing catches my eye._

_And Raye Penber will follow Light Yagami, Soichiro Yagami's son. School records say he is extremely intelligent, aspiring and talented…which for some reason unnerves me, slightly. _

_As I would see it obvious…The agents will not be able to track the students in their home…and having them follow them to the school seems suspicious so I have decided…with much thought…that I will bug their rooms…at least until I see that they are obviously not Kira….but I myself have to be thoroughly convinced…._

_L_

_May 21, 2003_

_It's been 2 days since I have dispatched the 4 FBI Agents. The others are working coherently with the investigation team and some of them helped me bug their rooms. I will begin investigating their habits and see if any suspicious activity arises. For now I shall remain hidden…._

_L_

"Light hold on…I need to speak to you…"

"What is it Ryuk?" Light said as he and the hovering shinigami made their way to Light's house after a long day of college classes.

"Oh, I just want to tell you that now that you and L are going head on…you know ever since that whole Haruka incident…I won't be choosing sides, whoever wins L or you…I'm only here to watch…" Ryuk said in a low monotone.

Light rolled his eyes as he quickened his pace to his house, "I sort of had that figured out, Ryuk."

"Well, yeah…but, though I wouldn't normally tell you this but damn it it's creeping me out…I feel like I'm being watched myself and all so…"

_Why is he being so talkative today? _

Light rubbed his eyes slightly and only half listening yawned and stretched.

Ryuk continued to mutter to him slightly and Light who feeling weary and tired because of how dragging the day was, sighed annoyingly, "What is it Ryuk…if your going to say it just say it…"

Ryuk shook his head angrily before spitting out,

"Fine then, I see since I'm just bothering you I'll come out and say it…"

Light never figured that what Ryuk would end up saying were those three words.

"You're being followed."

Light froze in his steps but stood silent as Ryuk continued on to say, "Yep…and they got your roomed bugged…and you know what else I've noticed, Haruka's being followed too…"

Light blinked once then twice and continued walking afraid to turn around and look back…afraid of who was following him, on the orders of whom…

Only one explanation…

Light reached his house and opened the front door ignoring the fact that his mom was there asking him if he wanted dinner.

He just past her whispering almost silently "Sorry not right now…." Ms. Yagami only stood quietly in place looking at her son with a curious expression.

Ryuk followed behind Light, entertained…

One explanation.

Swirled in Lights head…L

L caught on that fast? But how..it was…it was

It was the robbery…Light thought, breaking into sweat as he remembered impulsively killing Yoshitaka in front of those people and surveillance cameras…but still…

As he reached his room he looked down at the small piece of lead that had fallen from the hinges of his door, lay broken on the floor indicating that someone had been in his room.

And Light felt his pulse beat with nervousness. His throat dry and stiff as his fist balled up with anxiety.

His palms were sweating as he entered his room normally and sat down silently looking around knowing that he was being watched, knowing that his carelessness had brought this upon him...…_ What am I going to do?_

_Who's following me? _

_L, are you watching me right now, at this very instant…?_

'I'm watching you…"

_And Ryuk…he said that Haruka is being followed as well….Why? _

Humiliation and anger welled up in his chest…

"_What am I going to do…? I promised Haruka that this world would be perfect for her and for me…this small slip-up won't stop me…_

"Hey Light the guy that's been following you.. is outside…but it looks like he's leaving…" Ryuk said as he looked out the wide window in Light's room.

"Yup he's gone…so what are you going to do?"

But Light stood silent, for he knew that for one he was being watched and also that he didn't want to ruin his concentration as his mind thought of a plan to get himself out of this unpleasant situation.

Slowly his face curled into a smile….

L sat in his room…the darkness obscuring his face as through the monitors he saw his four suspects

Shiori Takada- One monitor showed her combing her hair, in blue periwinkle pj's and twirling around while singing and swaying into her brush. After several bad off key notes she bowed and began singing another completely annoying off key song-L simply ignored this and went to the next monitor.

Kiyomi Takada- Was doing homework and sighing repeatedly as a frustrated look dawned on her face. In a desperate moment of exasperation she threw her book across her room and threw her pencil angrily at the wall- 'Well she's aggressive…" L though biting his thumb softly.

Light Yagami- He stood lying on his bed for almost an hour smiling and occasionally writing something in a notepad. L would see him get up and type other things on his desktop but otherwise he stood completely silent. 'Nothing out of the ordinary I suppose' L thought as Light opened up a book titled 'The Big Book of Justice' and sigh deeply in contentment. L then set his attention to the next monitor.

Haruka Anai- She was laying on her bed…her eyes closed and she looked almost transparent as the moon shone onto her face…the room otherwise dark. L stared slightly into space for an unknown reason his black eyes analyzing every corner of the screen…as Haruka turned in her sleep restlessly. L looked away slightly but looked at the screen again…"I wonder if she could be Kira?" he thought softly to himself.

_Well…so far there's nothing suspicious…_

_Let see what goes on from now on…_

_May 26, 2003_

_I__t's been a long week and nothing. The FBI agents that have been following them have seen nothing and heard nothing and I myself haven't seen anything. Nothing…! _

_Bu I know it's one of them…I know it! Kira is playing a move I can't see…if nothing is going on at their homes or in public and criminals are still dying then there's got to be one explanation…_

_One Explanation…and I'm going to do something to unveil them…Unveil Kira…_

_It been one week…._Light thought as he and Haruka walked the perimeter of To-Oh University after the end of their final class of the day.

_This week I have laid it low…only killing criminals at school…making sure that at home and in the public I am seen as a regular teenage boy. _

_And then I have to put to action my plan to eliminate Haruka's and my stalker…without arousing suspicion…but that's only if something in my plan goes wrong. _

_I haven't killed at home and I haven't done anything to dilate me…my slip up will remedy itself…L can't suspect me…but then again I have to be careful…I mean he did suspect me at first…but he's working dirty…_

_This week, I hacked into my father's computer…I didn't see anything on his files so L's probably working separately from the Task force which means I could use that to my advantage….which is were my plan bases itself_

"Light, what are you thinking?" Haruka said softly as she looked up at Light innocently.

Light smiled slightly at her as they turned a corner on the campus close to the gates of the school, "Nothing I'm just thinking…"

Haruka swung her satchel playfully as she said, "Thinking about what?"

Light laughing at her innocent and playful voice said quickly, "Thinking about how pretty you look today."

Haruka blushed a deep red as she looked into Light's amber eyes. "Oh…well…I" she started to stammer but as they reached the gate of To-Oh…they were suddenly approached by another student who was holding a school map.

"Excuse me... do you know were I can find the attendance office?"

Light turned around to find himself facing a student with black spiky hair and equally deep black eyes. He looked awkward standing in front of them and Light scrutinized him, slightly feeling some strange feeling arise in his chest…

"Sure the office is that way…" Haruka said smiling at him and making the student look at her with a blank expression.

"I haven't seen you around campus before…" Light blurted out suddenly, unable to contain himself.

"Oh I'm new…" the student said in a low voice as he continued to stare at them with a blank expression.

"In that case, I'm Haruka and this is Light!" Haruka said pointing to herself and Light as Light continued to analyze the black eyed man…

The new student turned to face them both before muttering slightly….

"Well…I'm Ryuzaki."

**Whoo-hoo- I know this chapter isn't that long…but I never did like extremely long chapters…but if you want them longer just tell me!(My arm is better now!) From now on the POV is going to switch between Haruka, L, and Light…so just so you know! **

**Tests are over!! I finished them today which mean I can work on the story more…IDK but I feel like this chapter wasn't very good…so tell me what you think because I feel very insecure about it…**

**Thanks go to…**

**Mirage88-Thank for the luck! It really helped…and yes fluffy romance will make it's way soon enough…**

**ToonyTwilight- Aww…thanks…you really liked it…huggles**

**Princesa de la luna-Thanks…so much!**

**SakuraBlossoms-You're evil…**

**Xhakumeix-So thats what L did…he went undercover!**

**Deadaydreamer- Yey you reviewed!**

**MushroomCap-Welcome back! I hope it was a great trip! And that lady would scare me too. Actually where I live there's a bunch of crazy ladies…one that claims to be 16 when she's looks over 55…it's creepy. And ugh…having to go to school…sucks when you're tired. It makes me not want to go to High School next year…thank for the review --**

**Well REVIEW PLEASEPLEASEI WILL BE VERY HAPPY IF YOU DOAND EVEN IF IT IS TO CRITIZE BECAUSE I FEEL THIS CHAPTER IS VERY CRAPPYFORGIVE ME! **

**So yeah—Review and Review**

**Lot's of Love-Dagger**


	10. Chapter 10 Ryuzaki

**Hello! Dagger here with yet another update of Ripped Notebook Ripped Memories! **

* * *

Chapter 10-Ryuzaki-

How to Use it III-If the time of death is written within 40 seconds after writing the cause of death as a heart attack, the time of death can be manipulated, and the time can go into effect within 4 seconds after writing the name.

"Well, hello Ryuzaki! It's such a pleasure to meet you!" Haruka said in an exuberant manner, as she lifted an encouraging hand to Ryuzaki. He looked slightly formidable, as he stood before them, slouching inwardly, his whole upper torso inclined awkwardly as he shook Haruka's hand.

Then he suddenly set his pitch black eyes unto Light, who felt his own hazel ones counter with suspiciously quiescent eyes.

"Pleasure, Ryuzaki…" Light said taking the man's hand into his own delicately.

Ryuzaki squeezed Light's hand surely before letting go slowly, their eyes, two completely opposite hues of light and dark, never departing from each others

"It's incontrovertible that this school is very welcoming to newcomers." Ryuzaki said quietly, almost to himself, as he began to look around the area annalistically, seemingly stretching his palm on the side of his waist.

"Hey…We could take you to the attendance office if you'd like." Haruka said warmly as she looked at Light with a small smile.

"Come on Light, let's show Ryuzaki around!" she said excitedly.

Light rubbed his neck slightly with his right hand before sighing softly and shrugging in defeat.

_It wasn't that he didn't want to show the guy around…it's just…._

Meanwhile Ryuzaki observed them silently, shaking his head, to say almost emotionlessly…"It's okay…I can manage…Thank you."

"No Ryuzaki, We'd love to show you around…that's what aspiring students _like_ Light do" Haruka said nonchalantly tapping Light menacingly on the shoulder.

Light shook his head in slight annoyance but glanced at Ryuzaki and nodded embarrassedly, for Haruka's sole convenience. "Sure, it would be our pleasure to show you around."

Ryuzaki slowly nodded then reaching suddenly into his back pocket, brought out 2 small suckers, popping one into his mouth and handing the other delicately to Haruka.

"For you," he muttered as he sucked on his own treat.

"Thanks Ryuzaki." Haruka said smiling and looking at Light encouragingly with a look of, 'Come on Light, it's not like we have anything better to do.'

Light rolled his eyes and casually looked at his wristwatch, then silted his eyes non-suspiciously sideways at the tall massive gate where almost as usual 2 shadows waited for Haruka and him to leave the edifice of To-Oh University.

_The less time on surveillance… the better._ Light thought

"Well come on Ryuzaki!" Haruka said excitedly, without hesitation and Ryuzaki treaded awkwardly on his feet, as he began to follow her and Light silently to the attendance building.

As Light and Haruka backtracked to the center of the university, where kids hustled and rustled about at the end of the long day, Light couldn't help but glance at what was the strange appearance of Ryuzaki.

He wore a long white shirt, long cupped up dark teal jeans and his hair was long and black spiked up in a semi dangerous manner, raven colored spikes that framed his pale face.

Ryuzaki looked out of place next to him and Haruka, but Light shrugged the thoughts of indignantly thinking to himself that everyday strange people appeared in the world.

Whatever.

"So Ryuzaki, where are you from?" Haruka said as they reached the main hall of To-Oh University.

Ryuzaki sucked on his lollipop loudly before answering bleakly, almost inattentive, "From a school near London, I wanted to study in Japan for a while, and so that's why I moved here."

"Well you chose the best place to study at!" Haruka smiled widely again before letting her eyes wonder to the edifice in front of her, standing tall and intrinsic. As her eyes wondered everywhere happily her eyes caught sideways at Light who didn't really seem to be listening… but lost in his own bubble, his eyes wandering everywhere,

_He doesn't seem like he wants to show Ryuzaki around._..

As Haruka thought on that, she happened to look back at Ryuzaki and noticed at full blast the peculiar way Ryuzaki was looking at her, his black eyes boring into her indefinitely as if he was trying to discover a secret or a deep unknown mystery.

She tried to avert her eyes, hiding the fact that she was feeling uncomfortable from Light's coldness and Ryuzaki's stare, before saying, "That over there are the science classes , and over there behind them," she pointed on tippy toes to the building behind the main entrance, "are the…"

"Calculus and physics classes." Light suddenly said and Ryuzaki muttered at them both, realizing Haruka's uncomfortable ness, "Is that so…"

Haruka felt awkward but continued to walk forward.

After several minutes of walking in the curved tall trees surrounding the walkway that led to the main building, they reached the office… with leaves paving their path and a lack of conversation depicting their short journey.

Haruka's skin prickled as she noticed Ryuzaki again because for some unknown reason Ryuzaki kept on giving her and, as well as Light, analytical looks , ones that started to make her feel observed by some sort of secret undercover detective.

Before entering the almost paragon office Haruka asked softly and as subtle as she could possibly muster. "Um…Ryuzaki…do I have something on my face?"

Ryuzaki looked slightly taken back but in a flash his composure turned back into one solemn and observative.

"Oh…sorry…it's just," and he leaned in as if to observe her closer, but she backed of a bit to the door to hear him say…"You are very pretty."

Haruka froze slightly feeling taken aback by his response. He continued to look blank and his tone of voice made his comment almost unreal and bluffed.

"Um…" she looked back to see that Light had already entered the attendance office. She smiled bleakly before saying "Uh…you think so?" but before Ryuzaki could say anything she followed Light into the office, disregarding Ryuzaki's comment.

As they entered the room, she saw Light lean over on the doorway's hinge looking almost bored and annoyed as Ryuzaki slouched over the main attendant's desk to talk to the lady up in front. Haruka suddenly looked at the lollipop she still held in her hands and put it in her mouth sitting down, turning her head to Light so that his hand was at level with her eyes.

Light was inclined on the archway of the door, still looking uninterested at Ryuzaki and the attendant with the seemingly fake blonde hair.

As she sucked on the lollipop, which tasted like strawberries, she played absent mindly with Lights fingers.

He didn't look at her as he twiddled his fingers around hers playfully. She giggled slightly and pushed his fingers around, whispering softly so he could hear, "Loosen up…we're just being nice …"

Light pressed his thumb on hers, "Sure but," he whispered back, "Why didn't he just ask someone else to show him around, why do you have to offer?"

"Light, it's not like we were going to do anything special, and besides I thought that when theirs a possibility to gain a new acquaintance we should!" As she muttered the last few words she pulled back his index finger painfully.

He yelped loudly making Ryuzaki turn around as well as to raise some eyebrows from the other people inside the room. Haruka snickered inwardly as Light threw her a "watch it." look behind his shoulder.

After several moments of Light's annoyed stare Ryuzaki popped up behind them, holding in his hands 2 sheets of white paper.

"Got everything you needed Ryuzaki?" Light muttered massaging his index finger with his right thumb.

"Yes, I suppose… the lady at the front," he said bluntly, pointing at the blonde secretary behind them, "told me I scored 100 on the entrance exam.'"

Haruka, jumped up from her chair and looked at Light surprised, "Light, you got a 100 on your entrance exam too!"

Light who started to feel slightly volatile muttered, "Yeah…"

Ryuzaki nodded and said, "I have these classes." He handed a paper to Haruka and Haruka eyed the paper for a moment before raising her eyebrows in surprise, "You study law?"

Ryuzaki, who was about to answer was interrupted by a yelp coming from Light, who as he was losing patience was knocked over from the doorframe as someone unexpectedly opened the door.

From the now opened door the Takada twins emerged but stopped in their tracks as the saw Light brushing himself annoyingly.

They bowed, now blushing, and said together, "Hey Light…" seemingly oblivious to the fact that the had knocked him over.

Light nodded half-heartily.

Haruka, behind them, smiled and waved but was ultimately ignored, as always, by the Takada twins who were now staring at Ryuzaki, who pulled another sucker from his back pocket and popped it in his mouth.

Light seeing the questionable faces of the Kiyomi and Shiori said, "This is Ryuzaki, he's um…new…Ryuzaki…um… these are Kiyomi and Shiori Takada."

Ryuzaki blinked at them and waved slowly, side glancing at Haruka, who at her seat seemed to be sizzling in place.

Shiori looked at Ryuzaki brightly and said, "Welcome…I hope you really like this school!"

"Yeah…thanks"

Kiyomi only nodded at Ryuzaki, with a look of ice chilled on her face.

The twins looked back at Light and waved "See you!" and entered the office to disappear in another door to the right side of the room.

After several minutes of awkwardness Light turned again to Ryuzaki and said,

"Yeah…well glad we were glad to accompany you to the attendance office...but we got to go…" He pulled Haruka to her feet, and said "Come on…"

Haruka jerked her hand away and glared at Light, who gave her a look of surprise.

She turned to Ryuzaki heatedly and said, "Nice meeting you…Glad we could help…maybe we could see you around sometime…"

Ryuzaki nodded in gratitude and muttered, "Thanks…I guess I will see guys around…"

Ryuzaki bowed his head and treaded outside the door without looking back.

"Finally…strange guy…lets go Haruka…" Light said sighing in relief as Ryuzaki disappeared at the doorway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

"Light do you have to act so cold to new student?" she asked moments later as they walked together to Light's house.

"What do you mean?"

"Ugh, Light the way you treated him wasn't very nice…you should have been warmer to him" Haruka said indignantly as she turned the corner sharply.

Light rolled his eyes, "I don't like the look of the guy…but whatever I'm not as nice as you…" he smiled at her but she looked away pointingly.

"What now?" Light said trying to catch up to her as she walked ahead of him.

"Oh nothing…"

"Jealous about Shiori and Takada again…" he said smirking.

"That's it…!" Haruka yelled as she ran the remainder of the way without Light, who yelled after her.

"Get back here!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

_That went easier than I thought…I have made it back from my enrollment at To-Oh University and already have I engaged with the suspect… I'll get close to them and see what I can figure out…now that killings have decreased slightly I believe that one of them knows I'm after them and is resigning to killing only at school…so until I can see something to clear suspicion they will remain on constant surveillance._

_L._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Light!" Haruka said as she waved in the distance, standing in the hazy surrounding Light's house.

"Yeah…Yeah…" Light said wearingly as he ran to the front door.

He gave Haruka an annoyed look and smiled as she went in, spurring themselves up the stairs and responding to very rapid sayings of"Hello's from the family."

"Hey, Light…" Haruka said as she entered the room and plopped on his bed.

"What…"

"Can you come here for a minute…?" Light looked at her questionably as he went over to his bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

L stood watching the monitors, most of all observing the monitor in Light's room, where Haruka lay on Light's bed waiting for him to approach her.

In sounds of laughter he saw Haruka pull Light of top of her playfully and tickle him slightly. Light seemed half-annoyed but giving up rampaged on Haruka making her laugh louder.

"Those two are inseparable." L thought as he saw the looks that they gave each other, and as he looked back at the week he had spies on them and how Haruka acted when Light talked to another girl, he felt a little strange feeling in his chest.

He had never witnessed love that close….so it unnerved him slightly…he shook his head and closed his eyes.

It unnerved him that kids their age could be mass murders…yet still act like human beings.

_What did you expect_ he thought as he saw Light pull Haruka to her feet to abruptly end their laugh fest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Light didn't Ryuzaki seem nice…?" Haruka said as Light brushed him self off smiling

"Ryuzaki seemed nice enough but what's up with the guys look he looks wild and untamed…" Light said as he sat on his desk to open his laptop.

"I suppose, well enough about that ," she said as she approached Light from behind, heart beating fast as she wrapped her arms round his neck.

Ever since the robbery…ever since she thought she was about to die, she hugged Light at least once a day almost everyday…as to have a moment of reassurance…these days being near Light made her the happiest.

Light turned around and smiled, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

The hug was quick but Haruka, smiling felt warm, all around.

Light was her best friend.

To Light Haruka was his everything.

And L saw that...

He swirled in his chair and thought about the day at To-Oh…

_Let's see how this works out…_

* * *

Okay their you go…once again not so long….but it wasn't that short or well I think tell me if you think its short because I have no sense of acknowledgement for that stuff. That was hard...and now I feel all depressed and out of ideas. But I have some planned out…it's just I'm having no time for this so if my updates come a bit late I am so sorry.

I felt a bit disappointed that I get a whole mess of hits but so little reviews…please review when I get reviews I feel so much more motivated and I update faster. I mean I'm only a kid. SO please tell me what you think because as a kid I need at least a little praise.

So if I get more reviews I'll update really fast!

Thanks go to-

Princesa de la Luna- Thank you Thank you Thank you very much.

TwistedAnimelover- Sniff-sniff thank you are so awesome for telling me that.

Mirage88-Thanks, I just never find the time to write really long chapters.

XAmbivalence-Thanks I am very glad that you liked it.

SakuraBloosms- You know I don't love you….J/K I do… sometimes

Well Review, please…..please….please?

Lot's of love….Dagger


	11. Chapter 11 Starting to Trust

**Thank you for beginning to read chapter 11 and before I start I would like to dedicate this chapter to 3 very important people…One…Mauru-chan my best friend who unconditionally stays by my side through thick and thin, and only recently I have realized how much I care for her…Two-Ms. Sanden…my teacher who is the sweetest 6****th**** period teacher I have ever had…Love you Ms. Sanden, and finally Mirage88 who makes me feel like my story is really cool…thank you this chapters to you…**

* * *

Chapter 11- Starting to trust…

How to Use it III-The human who touches the Death Note can recognize the image and voice of its original owner, a god of death, even if the human is not the owner of the note. 

'Today, , Mayoto Takayuki, age 24, who in the past few months was imprisoned for the attempted murder of his girlfriend and successful homicide of Shinji Kurusaki, age-23, was discovered dead in his prison cell only several hours ago. This would not be anything extraordinary, if not for the fact that the specialist that did the autopsy on the dead body confirmed the cause of death to be nothing else but a heart attack…Was this another work of Kira? If it is… this makes Mayoto Takayuki, the 77 death this week due to the ominous Kira…I'm Sakura Miyuki and this was the mourning news….'

Haruka pushed the red button on her remote, hearing the defiant click and sizzle of the T.V before sighing out strangely. Another 77 murders this week…She thought disgustingly as she got up from the side of her bed to reach next to her and pull up the shades from her window. The sunlight hit her face brightly, and she squinted her eyes as the poring rays mercilessly hit her watery and still unfocused green eyes. As the unfocused light accustomed to her surroundings she glanced wearingly at her clock which read, 9:00 and grunted unbelievably crashing into her cushion again and looking up at her ceiling. Today was Friday, the last day off the week but she just didn't seem to have the energy to get off her bed at all.

"Haruka! Are you awake already!" a voice wafted up to her room, annoyed and bustling, almost drowned by the noise of pancakes that were probably cooking themselves on the stove, sizzling and filling the place with their rich and appetizing smell.

"Yeah…I'll be down in a minute…!" she yelled out, as she smoothed herself out and jumped out of the bed. She had been awake since 7:00 seeing the news but she still felt a bit groggy as she tumbled out of the clingy blankets that followed her when she got of the mattress. She rubbed her eyes again before looking once more disconcertingly at the T.V. Kira…Kira was all she heard about these days…from everyone…students, T.V, Mr. Yagami, and even occasionally Light. She thought at times… all their opinions… and she thought at times… what is was she thought of Kira…but then again she never tried to think it all through. Sighing and breaking out of her mood, she strode to her closet and opened a wooden door to see the arrangement of clothes that lined themselves on the sides.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

L stood in his room, collecting some things that he where necessary to continue to pretend to be a student at To-Oh University. As he looked a the arrangement of clothes that Watari had laid down for him on his bed he side glanced once in a while to the monitors that stood on the other side of the room, where he saw all his now fellow classmates get ready for school. It's been exactly a week and L saw his failure in being able to approach the suspects. He felt foolish, but at the same time exasperated. This wasn't going to work if he didn't get closer to them…

After changing and placing everything in his satchel he picked up a fork that lay on his table and stuck it in the cake lying on his bed. Turning around to face the monitors, he saw everyone already gone, only Haruka struggling inside her closet to reach a shirt that lay on the top shelf.

When he saw her turn around and start to peel of her top shirt, he turned around hastily feeling a blush rise to his checks. That was the 10th time this week he had to turn around to avoid seeing Haruka, or occasionally Shiori and Kiyomi change. Why couldn't they go change in the restroom? He looked around and saw that Haruka had put on her shirt, and started to pull down her pants. L looked away again and took a bite out of his cake. He needed to find Kira…that was his prime priority.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Haruka smoothed down the white collared shirt she had put on, she pulled her hair back and placed it in a low ponytail. Smiling at the reflection on the mirror, she bounced downstairs gleefully. The kitchen as she had expected it, were the pancakes, hot steamy, mouthwatering food of joy.

"Good morning dad!"

"Good Morning'" her dad said smiling at her with his green eyes…the same color that shone brightly even brighter probably, as his blonde hair curled around his face. He looked like a foreigner… even though he had lived in Japan for 20 years, it didn't hide the fact that he was American. He had married her mom, Sakurako, 25 years ago, meeting her in the U.S at a convention. Her mom made video games and her dad was a of course a geeky enthusiast. Her mom had told her that it was love at first sight…but dad always told her that he was in love with her far before they had met. Ever since he saw her name on the back of the video game he bought so many years ago.

"So did you sleep well last night…?" Haruka said as she took a seat and picked up a nearby fork.

"Indeed I did…my little cherry blossom…did you?" He chimed as he flipped several pancakes up and down on the stove. Pancakes were her dad's favorite food as well, and if it wasn't for her dads amazing American style cooking she didn't know where she would go.

"I guess…" she thought a moment, before looking back slightly at what she had seen in the news. 77 people killed this week…she thought…why couldn't she ever get the numbers out of her head? She looked a her dad who was humming slightly and thought that if she didn't get this of her chest she would explode, and asked softly,

"I was watching the news …dad, and all I keep on seeing is Kira this, and Kira that…criminals dead…investigators on haywire I just don't know if this is annoying me or not…What do you think of Kira, dad?"

"Me?" he said rubbing his head slightly, "What brought that question up?"

"Well," Haruka said looking down at her plate, "I keep hearing Kira everywhere, how he's making the world a better place, or how his morals are all screwed up…or Light and Mr. Yagami worrying about it all the time…and…I…don't know whether I agree that Kira is completely bad…"

"And you're afraid what people will think you express that opinion…" her dad said solemnly a serious face replacing his once cheerful one.

"Dad…Kira saved my life! That one day at the corner store…if it wasn't for Kira I would be dead…and I don't know whether I'm grateful or not to his ways…! I don't want Light to think that I'm with the person who is endangering his father's life…"

Haruka sighed feeling like she might cry but she held it all in.

"How long have you been thinking like this…Haruka…?"

"Ever since the robbery…and I keep having these dreams of Kira…and all the while I don't know…I mean at first…I didn't even think that Kira could be real…and I resolved to hate him, and do whatever I could to be a support to Light…but I just can't face Light…This weeks been really hard on me…I feel so confused…"

"Is it gratitude you feel?" He dad asked softly moving away from the stove.

"At first it was…" her face flushing with embarrassment…"But then I see that maybe Kira is doing some good…in his own way…"

"Haruka...your question this early in the morning has taken me by surprise…I don't know whether I'm going to let you watch the news anymore…" he said smiling.

"Dad!" Haruka said exasperatingly, feeling slightly overwhelmed this early in the morning.

"Sorry honey…but I can't help you with this one…I wish I could but if you want my opinion, well I think you shouldn't think about it…I mean I feel lots of gratitude toward Kira…for saving you but you are going to have to see what is right and what is wrong in what this Kira person is doing and not let anything, like the news…tell you what you should think…"

"I guess…I' m going to stop thinking about this…I don't want to get dragged into this at all…" Haruka said sighing feeling a weigh collapse of her shoulders.

Those thoughts had been chewing at her intestines those days, not letting her think or breath or focus on what it was she wanted to do. Seeing Light at times…thinking and talking to his dad was heart wrenching. And then at school, Kira was the hottest topic, they loved to debate whether his intentions where good or bad. Light would look at her waiting for her to answer when the question popped up, but she couldn't ever get her tongue to move to the words that her heart was really feeling and then Light would sigh and the others would continue to talk…then about L…would L win against his war with Kira?

She didn't mean for this to become so personal…but the more she thought the more the experience with the robbery came up. Her life was the thing that kept on restricting her from wholly hating Kira.

Light hated Kira…she knew it…why wouldn't he? Kira was endangering his dad's life.

And then L…he was brought into the case…why would the world's greatest detective be brought in unless Kira wasn't a bad person.

She needed to stop thinking about it…this was not going to drag her in…she'll only be their for Light and the Yagami family in case anything happened...and that's it.

"Thanks, dad…that really helped," she said finally looking up from the pancakes that she hadn't even touched at all.

Her dad looked at her worryingly but smiled…"You should get going…Light's probably waiting for you already at the school grounds, you don't want to keep him waiting."

"You're right dad…thanks…" Haruka sighed as she got up from the chair and tossed her satchel on her shoulders.

"Love you Haruka…"

"Love you too." She said walking out the door smiling.

She started to wonder whether Light would be at the grounds when she got there… wondering whether he would greet her with a smile, like he always did…with the reassurance that she had always depended on. At times she felt weak, weak that she knew that she would crumble if it wasn't for his protection, from the protection he offered that guard her from the rest of the world.

As the week had gone by, however Light had become more and more distant…what was he doing these days that made her want to hold on to him so that the he would start answering her phone calls again… so that when she visited his mom wouldn't tell her that he was busy.

And that's why she was afraid…Was their views on Kira drifting them apart….

No don't be silly she told herself…that can't be it…he's probably just really busy…but was this week hurting him as much as it was hurting her.

The sky was dancing above her…swirling autumn leaves were falling and her eyes were closed on that long walk to the school.

Her mind was wandering so freely…like it always did on those types of mornings…wondering about the day… about what Light would do that day.

About the teachers, about the school…one two three her feet skipped along the sidewalk.

School…she never did want to go to school...Light forced her to take the entrance exam…she just wanted to sing…or do something else…but if Light was going to be their she would go…her mind wandered to the sky…open pieces of sky…

Daydreaming…

Her mind blasted open when she felt her body crash into the body of another's…

As her usual morning daydream faded…she looked up from the ground where she had fallen

to see a set of deep black ryes.

"Ryuzaki! I'm so sorry." She blurted out as she saw Ryuzaki on the floor fallen next to her.

"It's okay…" he muttered standing up and brushing himself off. He turned to look at her and held an awkward hand of help.

As she stood up…awkwardly she bowed her head and muttered…"So sorry…Ryuzaki I was just lost up in the clouds…I wasn't looking at where I was going…"

"I could tell…" he said bluntly and Haruka blushed, picking up her fallen satchel from the floor.

Ryuzaki was sucking on another lollipop and his face was blank and conservative once more.

Trying to act cheerfully, despite the surprise that Ryuzaki had given her she smiled and asked,

"So do you wanna walk to school together…"

Ryuzaki looked around and said without looking at her…"Sure…"

Haruka sighed uncomfortably and began walking forward.

The walk to the university was along the same pathway that Light and her usually took, alongside the trees and leaves that paved to the sidewalk.

Around her trees lined the houses as well, where lovely gardens where cultivated in lovely patterns and she felt like if she had to break the silence before the awkwardness of having Ryuzaki next to her would consume her alive.

"So how has it been, you know your first week of school?" she said casually as Ryuzaki and her turned a corner.

"Its been good…I suppose you.."

"Oh yeah great…I haven't really seen you around a lot…we don't have much of the same schedules do we?" Haruka said tucking a hair behind her ear as the wind blew her hair around everywhere.

"No not really…" Ryuzaki said in a low voice.

"Um…yeah…" she said rubbing her arm awkwardly.

"Sorry…I'm not very good and socializing…" Ryuzaki said all of the sudden, making Haruka turn around and sigh in relief.

_And she thought it was all her._

"Oh its quite alright …I mean it is your first weeks here have you made any friends around on campus?" Haruka asked feeling lightened by the mood.

"Not really…" he said again.

Haruka looked around again and saw the horizon of the university loom overhead.

"Oh here we are…" she said trying to sound cheerful, yet deep inside she felt a bit hazy from the talk to her dad and the morning daydream that had made her bump into Ryuzaki.

As they entered the gates, Light stood beside a tree and waved in anticipation toward Haruka. He smiled warmly but felt a bit twinge as he saw who was walking next to her.

That Ryuzaki guy, he thought wearily as he approached Haruka and patted her gently on the forehead.

"Hiya Light…" Haruka said as she smiled at Light in greeting…for a moment she didn't understand why Lights gaze wasn't entirely focused on her but then she looked back and grinned bashfully, "I walked with Ryuzaki today…I sort of bumped into him in the morning….

"Oh really…" Light muttered as he saw Ryuzaki suck on a lollipop next to them.

"Good Morning, Yagami…" he said with a blank expression.

"Ryuzaki…hey…"

Haruka saw Light give her a look of bewilderment but she just brushed it off and said…

"Let's get to class shall we Light…Ryuzaki how about we see you around…we could have lunch together…"

Light opened his mouth to protest but Ryuzaki nodded and bowed his head awkwardly, "That would be nice…"

"Yeah…well Light let's go…" she said tugging at Light's arm…

"There you go, you did it again…" Light said a tone of sarcasm in his voice.

"Did what…." She tried to say coolly and she adjusted her ponytail a bit, giving Light and innocent smile…

"You are evil Haruka you know that…" Light said rolling his eyes.

"And what is so wrong with wanting to be a little more friendly in the world, I mean Ryuzaki has only been here a week and it be nice if we made him feel more welcome…"

They had already reached the door to the classroom and as they entered the door Haruka muttered softly…"Actually theirs something that I wanted to talk to you about…"

Light stopped in his tracks and looked down at her…

"Yeah…"

Why is your smile so warm…why can't I

tell you that I don't hate Kira…Light would you hate me…if I told you I didn't hate Kira…would that make me a bad person in your eyes…If you hated me…I would never forgive myself…

"I'll tell you after school…" she said finally as the class settled down…and she saw Light give her a worried but reassured look…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The class didn't last long maybe about an hour and when Light and Haruka left their second class…they were already greeted by a solemn Ryuzaki standing near a curve on the sidewalk to the science buildings.

Haruka had almost forgotten that she had invited Ryuzaki to lunch and she smiled bashfully at him trying to ignore the irritated sighs that Light had suddenly let out…

"Hey Ryuzaki…" she waved but he blinked at her before waving a small hand at her.

He seemed so out of place to her…was that why he didn't have any friends?

Light moved in on to where Ryuzaki stood their faces now shining in the sunlight.

"Let's go then…" Light said as he walked to the staff cafeteria…

Ryuzaki looked at Haruka with an analytical look and muttered, "Light doesn't seem to want to spend any time with me…"

Haruka blushed at Ryuzaki's openness and tried to reassure him, "Oh it's just he's really serious all the time with other people…I sometimes don't get him myself…even though we've been friends for practically forever. " she looked out on to Light and saw him waiting for them to catch up so she took a step forward…

"Actually these days he isn't really focusing on much…He's still the same but then theirs Kira..."

_There you go you idiot you let it slip…_

She looked at Ryuzaki and blushed but he gave her a look of deep interest…

"Kira…?"

"Uh…yeah…"

Ryuzaki bit his thumb softly and nodded his spiky black hair, "I hear about Kira all the time…so many people are joining his cause…as well as many opposing it…what you think…"

Here comes the question again…What was she supposed to say…Kira saved her life but everyone thought that he was just a murderer what was she supposed to do as to not offend anyone…as to not offend Light…

Oh…Light….

"Well I don't know I guess he's a bad person for killing all those people…" she muttered.

"You really think so…?" a voice said but it wasn't Ryuzaki but Light's who had turned around to walk back to them.

Her face flushed red and she didn't know what to think as he tongue twisted in her mouth unpleasantly…

"Uh…yeah…he's evil…and he deserves to be found and put behind bars…" she stumbled out, and Light gave her a blank stare…

"That's really what you think…?" he said, but behind them Ryuzaki chimed in…

"Justice, I think will end up winning…"

_Don't fool yourselves…one of you could be Kira…there's to be no mistake… L thought_

_Haruka, I'm dong this all for you…could you really hate Kira…_

_Light…I don't want to hurt you…my opinion is that Kira is actually making the world a better place…his methods might not be the best but still…in the end what is justice?_

Behind them some students were paying tennis and Haruka trying to get out of the conversation of Kira pointed to the tennis court…

"Hey Light look at them play…remember when you used to play in high school…no one could beat you…" she said as she punched Light playfully on the arm…

"Haruka…stop.." he said as he looked out unto the tennis courts with a pensive look on his face.

"Yeah…he was the best Ryuzaki…" she said as she playfully brushed Light's hair…Light pulled her hand down and looked away.

Ryuzaki raised an eyebrow and muttered slightly…"Back in England I was pretty good myself…hey Light how about a friendly get to know each other game…"

Light looked up at Ryuzaki and shook his head…"I'm hungry…and we were all going to lunch weren't we?"

_Maybe I could use this as a test…I don't know what kind of people my suspects are…so lets see if I can deduce what kind of person you are Light Yagami._

"Yes…but how about this…we'll play and whom ever of us loses has to buy everyone lunch…" he walked over to Light and stared at him waiting for an answer.

Haruka stood beside them slightly taken aback and looked at Light…

"Come on…that way we don't have to worry about paying for his lunch…" she said grinning but something seemed to perturb Light's mind.

After a moment of silence, Light nodded and said, "Fine then…we'll have a go at it but I must warn you I am very good at it…Back in high school I won many championships."

Ryuzaki still looked blank but their was defiantly a trace of competivness smeared on his face,

"Well…back in England I wasn't so bad myself…"

"Okay then…"

"Let's go…"

Light, Haruka, and Ryuzaki approached the tennis court and Light rented out several balls and two rackets, a red one and a blue one, and handed the blue racket to Ryuzaki.

As they moved in on to an open court, Ryuzaki straitened up a bit and Haruka saw that when he wasn't slouched down he was actually as tall as Light.

One…

Two…

Three…

Light looked at Haruka and smiled making Haruka laugh slightly to herself…

"_Lets go Light! Go!" Haruka yelled as Light threw a ball to the sky hitting it with all his might to the opponent. Light always turned to looked at Haruka through every shot as to see if she was always there. She was…Light hit it again and again and made the other player sweat ridiculously at the mercy of Light's blows. High school students always came to see Light play…the guys admiring his skills, the girls admiring him…Haruka was just their…as Light would look at her and smile…_

"Let's go Light…go…" she muttered to herself and then the match began…

It started of with Light hitting the ball over the net but what Haruka didn't expect was the amazing turn that Ryuzaki did…

_Then colors started to dash everywhere…the game in itself was advancing into a turn over I don't think Light was expecting it either because he staggered slightly as he hit the ball._

_Whack! _

_One…_

_Swoosh! _

_Two…_

_Lights hair was everywhere after a while and Ryuzaki was still intact only breathing slightly._

_Red…_

_One…_

_Blue…_

_Two…_

_Light seems like he doesn't like to lose…L thought to himself…_

_Ryuzaki is quite the player…Light thought…_

_Go..Light…go...Haruka whispered…_

_The game was exiting people nearby as well…as they saw the turns and swishes of Light and Ryuzaki…_

_That's Light Yagami he won several championships in High School…_

_But who's the other guy?_

_Light moves like one who thinks before he acts…he moves like Kira would…_

_Ryuzaki…_

_Yagami…_

_Go…Light..go…_

_Whack! Ryuzaki stopped in his tracks as the ball whooshed past him and hit the ground. Behind them a whole crowd had gathered and started to cheer…Light stood their and had won…_

"Good game…Light…" he said as the racket fell from his hands and he regained his usual hunched shape…

Light who was breathing slightly hard looked at Ryuzaki and nodded and him as felt the warm arms of Haruka wrap around his neck.

"Yey Light…you won…" she yelped as Light staggered away from her…

"Yeah…" he said putting down the racket near the benches and seeing the people leave the court.

"I guess you owe us lunch Ryuzaki…" Light muttered as he placed his hand in his hair….

"Yeah…"

Haruka started to feel a slight pressure in the air but ignored it as Light flashed her a sudden smile..

"Like old time don't ya think…"

She nodded and then sighed…

_Kira won't interfere with us…he won't…_

"Well…let's go Ryuzaki…I'm starving…" Haruka said as Ryuzaki wiped his face of with his sleeve.

"Okay…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they entered the cafeteria on the school grounds Light sat at a table nearby the door and looked at Haruka and said…"So what are we having…"

Haruka looked at Ryuzaki and asked…"So what are you offering…"

He looked around a moment and said…"I was thinking cake…"

Light seemed to choke behind them and Haruka gave him a look…

"Cake?"

"I was actually craving something spicy…" Light said behind them.

"I was craving something sweet…" Ryuzaki said defiantly..

Haruka felt that pressure in the air again and without looking at them ran into the store…

Several moments later she came back and handed them two plates..

"We're having pizza" she said as she saw the faces of Light and Ryuzaki look at her.

"Pizza?" Ryuzaki said as he saw a cheesy mess scattered o his plate…

"Haruka, you know I hate greasy American food…" Light muttered at her as he looked distastefully at the mess on his plate…

Haruka ignored him and said, "Well…I was craving pizza…"

Light gave her a weary look…

"Oh come on Light…Ryuzaki 's umm…eating it…"

As she looked around she saw that Ryuzaki had taken some gummy bears out of his pocket and had scattered them as well as some gumdrops on the pizza…Ryuzaki ignored them as he ate the pizza with his eyes closed…

Light chuckled slightly and took Haruka's hand…kissing it softly.

Haruka blushed and looked around at the gesture sitting down and stared at her plate…

"Yeah…I paid for the food…so it doesn't matter who won the game…okay.." she said as Ryuzaki looked up shaking his head…

"No…I'll pay for it.."

"No…No…I will…I mean I invited you to lunch…"

Ryuzaki continued to shake his head…then stopped his black eyes boring into her green ones…

"I'll pay…"

Haruka thought for a moment then sighed…"Sure but I'll have to invite you to dinner…"

"Dinner sounds nice…" he said looking down at his plate..

_The closer I can get to the suspect the faster I will get to Kira…I want to se if Kira has anything in store for me…_

Then Lights eyes locked onto his and for a moment…

For a brief moment…

"Okay then at my house…Light will come too…here's my address." Haruka started to say rummaging through her satchel to see if she found a pen.

"Don't worry I know where you live.." Ryuzaki said suddenly.'

"Excuse me…" Light said blankly.

"I bumped into her in the morning I saw her come out of a white house with blue shutters was that where you live…?" Ryuzaki asked matter of factly.

"Um…yeah that's the one…" Haruka said as she closed her satchel.

Around them people where already leaving to their classes and Light looked at his watch and groaned…

"Damn it…I didn't even get to eat.."

Ryuzaki got up at looked at them…

"Dinner…then. I'll look forward to it…"

With that he once again left without saying a word…behind her Light grunted disbelievingly…

"First lunch then dinner…" he said…

"Light…Can you come an hour before Ryuzaki arrives…I need to talk to you…" Haruka said suddenly as Light gave her another bewildered look…

"Okay…but why…"

Haruka didn't know what she was doing when she kissed him on the cheek…

"Just come…" she whispered as she got her satchel and turned to walk away…

Light stood dumfounded to the place, his hand slightly touching where she had kissed him and nodded as she continued to say, "Well, I've got history you've got Calculus…see you at dinner okay…"

"Okay…"

As Light got up from his seat he looked around and heard Ryuk say, "Hmm…wonder what that's all about…"

Light looked around and walked forward…

Haruka's heart was beating fast as she walked alone to the classroom…

L sucked on his lollipop thinking whether he could figure out who was Kira at the dinner…

And they all thought if they would still retain the trust that they either had or was staring to obtain….

**Okay…another chapter done and over with…I did this chapter with much more ease than the other one…since I took my time and didn't rush…This chapter is not that short either and I am very glad.**

**I hope you guys will review more…as I really appreciate it when you do…I need you guys to give me your opinion of Haruka's character…**

**I would like to thank-**

**Miss Ayame Kuran-Well thank you I am really glad you liked it…I will continue writing!! And you can PM me if you'd like I love making new friends as well…**

**Iiceangel3.o- I am glad you really like it…you rock!**

**SimonCatGirl-Wow you flatter me…I am totally glad you liked it…huggles.**

**Princesa de la Luna- You've been with this story since the start and reviews would never be the same if yours wasn't on the list.**

**SakuraBlossoms-Oh, Brother…**

**Colors of the Rebellion- You watch Code Geass too!! Yey! Checked out your profile and thanks -**

**xAmbivalence- Thank you so very much when I read that review as a kid I swelled up with pride…**

**Mirage88- This chapter dedicated to you as you read on the top…Thank **

**You..Arigato…Gracias…and well yeah THANKS!**

**And Denny if you are reading this please review…**

**And thanks to those that alerted and faved and checked out the story means a **

**lot…the more reviews I get I'll update really fast…and I'm graduateing the 16****th**** well promoting to High School that is…….**

**So Review!!**

**Lot's of love-Dagger.**


	12. Chapter 12 Scared to lose you

Okay time for chapter 12….I hope you like it…

* * *

Chapter 12-Scared to lose you…

How to Use it IV-The person in possession of the Death Note is possessed by a god of death, its original owner until they die.

The sun was setting…once more across the hazy line that was the horizon. Colors sprung forth like lightning that illuminated the atmospheres…patterns of clouds floated above obscuring what was the almost approaching twilight. Amazingly the stars were already popping their stardust in the lines that traced the atmosphere…their ever living sky…

Haruka sighed and closed her green eyes softly, feeling her long eyelashes brush against her cheek, and her warm breath mingle with the cold air inside her room…

In her small hands she held a videogame controller and her pale face was focusing wearily at the flashing colors that danced around her screen as the game flashed annoyingly in between her eyes. Nothing seemed to be able to distract her…and nothing could keep her from looking sideways at her clock…the electronic one resting at the edge of the auburn table...which always seemed to read 4:00. Time wasn't moving fast enough…time would never move fast enough…especially when she needed it to. She felt her ears twinge as she heard the melodies of the game reach her ears…looking back she saw that since she wasn't paying attention she had accidentally gotten herself killed in a random battle…sighing annoyingly she pushed the reset button on the grey PlayStation and waited impatiently. After a moment…she heard the main theme start over and the opening movie start to play on her screen…

Two men fighting with unique swords…

Then in flashes of sequences…witches…curtains of deceivements , then blood, betrayal, death, revenge, time…then a cascade of flowing petals and a maiden with flowing black hair…waiting. waiting for her true love…

Love…that was what the story revolved around…and agony and betrayal and unknown emotions…

Love….

Love…

Love…that was what her heart revolved around…nothing else…

She looked up again and shook slightly, her whole body trembling against currents of agony… and without knowing why; she stood up in one swift movement and threw the control at the wall.

BAM!

The force dented the wall slightly as the control banged against its blue color, as well as shattered the control almost instantly. The small shattered pieces fell briskly to the floor and Haruka stood panting slightly looking at the mess that she had impulsively caused…the console having been also pulled by the controller and shattering on the side of the bed. The video game disc had popped out of the opening once it had hit the wooden floor and lay without harm on the edge of the consoles broken remains.

Why had she done that? She thought to herself angrily, exasperating pants escaping her trembling lips.

Her cheeks suddenly blushed red and she turned around to collapse tiredly and exasperatingly on her bed…tears now overflowing on her checks…

"Dammit…" she whispered slightly as her eyes continued to dance with tears that blurred the blueness of her ceiling…

"Haruka…!" she heard the voice blast in her ears as her father entered he room hastily, sweating on the face and wearing what seemed like a pale blue apron.

"What happened!" he said as he suddenly saw the console's remains scattered on the floor…

"I tripped on the power cord…" Haruka muttered, lying through her teeth, as she looked away to see her blurry reflection on the clean glass of her window. Her skin almost matched the hue in the sky…pale and almost white…so that all she could actually see being reflected were her eyes…

"Is the game alright…?" her father said worriedly as he picked up the disc of the game carefully and wiped it off on his apron.

"Haruka…don't be so careless!…this was a gift from your mother's…she helped make this game and you have no consideration whether it gets broken or not..." her father started to rant but Haruka muttered softly in time to stop him in his tracks…"I'm sorry…"

"Haruka?" he said softly…worriedly… as he saw his daughter flow slightly with transparent tears, "Is anything wrong…"

"No." she said blankly refusing to look at him…she looked confused and fragile and he could only stare…

"Haruka…love…" he started to say stepping slightly forward to her…circling his fingers slightly against the disc he held and looked at the cover thinking of what Haruka had told him in the morning…sad and a desolate look in her eyes told him what was really the problem…

"You know the hero in this game…didn't hate the sorceress either…" he started to say as he eyed his daughter with gentle green eyes…"even though he knew she was evil…he couldn't hate her…and you don't have to hate Kira…Haruka" he whispered softly as he placed the game disc on the desk and settled himself on Haruka's bed the pressure pushing the soft cushion downward…

"And it doesn't matter what any one thinks…he saved your life….it's only natural…"

"Light…dad…I…" she started to say but was caught off in turn by her father's worried but sure tone…

"You love him?" he said as he pushed some strands of hair off her face as she blushed red in his arms…

"No…I don't…!" she said angrily after a moment…

"Haruka…"

"It'll be easier that way…to say good-bye…" she said, looking up to her father, his old lines on is face wrinkled slightly.

"Don't say that crap…Haruka…why on earth would you have to say goodbye for…" he said angrily in return feeling his daughter shake slightly against his apron…

"Because...I would just get in the way…he wants to catch Kira! I know it! And If I were by his side at the time when that had to happen then I would stop him…I would stop him. Stupid opinions are what I feel is drifting us apart…and I wouldn't let him catch him…dad...I wouldn't and that's what hurts me the most" she said miserably…

_She felt so conflicted…a life for a life…that's what she owed Kira…but what about the lifetime she owed Light…?_

After several more moments of silence her dad finally spoke…

"So what are you going to do…just say goodbye then…just because for the first time…you don't agree with Light! You're becoming too dependent on him, Haruka! Stand up for yourself…You support Kira then do so…! If you are going to become some clingy weakling of a girl then it would be better if you never saw Light again!" he yelled at her…standing up and angrily pushing his hair back.

"Fine then! But its not that easy when all you've ever seen is him and when all you ever want is…him…" she staggered out angrily standing up as well and balling her fist…

"Damn it! I have two legs, two arms and a mind…I could just to whatever I please…do whatever it is I want to do…without anyone! I could and I would at this very moment dad! And I wouldn't look back on anyone…but I have a heart dad…and though my mind and body are independent on their own…my heart isn't" she yelled out looking out into the window avoiding her dad's eyes.

"Are you just afraid of what he'll have to say?" her father uttered approaching her softly…

"Yeah...I don't want to disappoint him…" she said as she wiped her eyes out with her sleeve and sniffed…

_She felt so stupid…_

"You know Light called… he said he'd be here in several minutes…" he said as he petted her medium length hair in his hands…

"I don't care…" she muttered as she felt her head being smothered by her dad…

"Don't worry…Haruka…tell him and I bet you anything that it'll work out…kay?" he said softly feeling that he had finally seen what were Haruka's feelings toward Light. They were completely understandable…they were…since they were young...all they needed was each other…when Sakurako died…Light was always with Haruka...and in a way that he, as her father...could never be with...he needed Light...as well...to make sure that as a father he didn't fail.

"I hope so…" Haruka muttered as she wiped her eyes once more, but this time with her father's apron

"I gotta go back into the kitchen…you should clean this up before Light and your new friend Ryuzaki arrive…" her dad said softly…

"Okay…sorry dad…" she could only look away slightly…as her dad exited her room sighing loudly on the way out…. She had almost forgotten about Ryuzaki coming over and she bent over to pick up several pieces of the broken PlayStation…she looked beside at the game that lay on the table and sighed…

Didn't hate the sorceress…

Didn't hate Kira….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Light was in his room…sighing…and thinking…not that he didn't think enough these days…but this time most of his heart was doing the thinking…but thinking of what…

Of disappointment…

Her word kept on playing in his ears like a wound up toy or a tape recorder that had broken…only repeating the same god damn phrase over and over…"Kira is evil…he deserves to be found and put behind bars…"

He looked at his reflection in the mirror and closed his eyes, ignoring the obnoxious sound that came form Ryuk who was lying beside him lazily on his bedspread…

His heart was ridiculously beating in his chest in a manner that infuriated his senses to a whole new degree. It was stupid and crazy and it completely didn't make sense, it just didn't make sense…but apart from all his confusion…the doubts that lay deep inside…his whole body trembled with undeniable anger.

Why did this have to go so wrong…he was doing it all for her wasn't he?…did he do something wrong…?

He was sure that Haruka would understand…maybe just a bit…

His hands balled up, infuriately, his whole face heating up with rage and fury.

The void that began to be grated in his heart was unbearable…the expanse it took…was the only space that belonged to Haruka…so then why did she hate Kira…Why…

"WHY! Dammit!" he yelled, pounding his fist at the wall suddenly…the vibrations of the blow shook the room with twinges of remorse and regret.

"What's wrong with you?" Ryuk said his voice caustic and contemptible.

Light only stood shaking and trembling in place his auburn hair hanging softly in between in eyes as he muttered…

"Ryuk…it's not fair…"

"What…what Haruka said…I suppose…but look at you…humans are something aren't they.." Ryuk said scornfully and mockingly his voice piercing Light deeper than he was already feeling…

"Shut up…I was doing it for her wasn't I?!" He yelled continuing to ball up his fist in agitation, clenching his teeth in pain and looking sideways at the book of death- The Death Note…

"So now that you found out that Haruka completely disapproves on your plan…are you going to give up being god a new world...?" Ryuk asked questionably...

Light stopped before thinking angrily to himself…didn't Kira save her?…does she feel any remote sense of gratitude…what does she take him for…

Light looked again at the leather bound notebook and sighed…It 's still all for her…

"I'll have to forget her then…a god…can't have weaknesses…" he said simply as he finished puffing out his collar and brushing his hair…

"Hmmm….well that was simple to say…." Ryuk said as he cocked his head to the side…looking at Light clutch his chest slightly…

"Shut up. I have to go…Haruka's hosting this dinner and maybe I can talk to her…"

"What are you going to say…?"

"Probably Goodbye…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Karamitsuku kaze ni sakarai  
Ushinatta kisetsu wo sagashiteiru  
Wazuka demo mezasu houkou e  
Azayaka na kioku ga tsukiugokasu" she sang softly between her teeth as she saw all around the room…the perfect perfection that didn't exit…the only sun lit wall that showered pain…in herself she thought that Light would only look at her and probably yell and scream and tell her that Kira was endangering the sake of the world. His sense of justice would never let her escape…_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey…L…are you ready?" Watari said as he saw L look at him certainly and sure as he prepared the car to drive to Haruka's house…

"Yeah…I feel that today I could scrape up some information that might finally give me my prime suspect…" he said blankly as he entered the car looking out the window to see the clouds already signaling the approaching night…

"So shall we go?" Watari said softly as L gave him a reassured look.

"Yeah…But first…do I...um…look adequate?" L said softly looking down at his usual blue jeans and whit t-shirt…

"Dashing…" Watari said with a chuckle…

"You don't have to lie…" L said as he closed the door and popped a cookie in his mouth…

"You'll spoil your dinner…" Watari said as he got in the front of the car…

"That's my intention…" L said as the car started its rumbling engine and began to start it's route to Haruka's house…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haruka's dad stood in the kitchen looking impatiently at the food that was roasting brown and delicious inside the oven and inside. From the top of the room he could hear the faint sounds of the vacuum cleaner and he sighed as he thought how much his daughter was hurting right now…But he knew that when Light came things would get better they had to…

"Hey Mr. Anai…" he heard a voice behind him say…and he turned around briskly and clumsy to see Light standing at the door step grinning and looking strikingly handsome as usual..

Mr. Anai smiled and grinned…"Come on in Light…Haruka's in her room…"

"Thanks…" he said as he began the upstairs route to Haruka's room but was stopped short by Haruka's dad saying suddenly, "Hey Light…Haruka had something important to tell you so I advise you let her tell you…and not say anything rash…"

"Huh?" Light said as he looked back at Haruka's dad, but he was once again looking inside the oven and not paying attention to anything else…

Light brushed it off and entered Haruka's room.

The colors were out standing inside her room…every time it was twilight the blueness of her wall would illuminate almost like the auburn sky…lovely and amazingly striking…

"Haruka…?" Light said softly as she turned around red in the face and smiled…

"Light…" without a moment's delay she ran into his arms and hugged him…making his stomach flutter and jump unrestlessly…

She looked up into his eyes…auburn reflecting jade green and smiled… "Hey…" he whispered as he let her go softly.

"Yeah..hey…"

"So you wanted me to come an hour early why?" he said as he took a seat in the corner on one of Haruka's chair that she had put for him every time he visited…

Haruka looked at his with a red face and the suddenly with no indication she sunk to her knees…crying…

"Haruka!" Light said as he went to her and took her in his arms feeling her clutch his chest as hold him close…

Their heart beats began to combine as one…crazily…and in rhythm…

"I'm sorry…, I'm so sorry…" she began to say…

"Why Haruka…" he asked feeling all his previous anger melt away as he say her cry this way…

"Light…I know that…you hate him…but I don't…I don't…I' m so sorry…"  
"Haruka…who…who do I hate…who…"

"I don't want to disappoint you…" she said burying her face in his shirt, like all the times where she was scared…

"Haruka?" Light whispered as he looked at her confusedly and afraid…

"Kira…I support Kira…"she said.

Light stood motionless and shocked…felt something deep inside break…but then stagger and he looked up at Haruka strangely…

"Support? But didn't you say.." he asked trying to contain the immense laughter that he wanted to let out…

"Yeah…but he saved my life…and its been bothering me for such a long time…Light I'm sorry and I anderstand if you don't ever want to see me again…

"No Haruka…" Light said looking into her eyes…smiling…

"Huh.." Light couldn't contain it anymore he took Haruka in his arm and embraced her hard…

He started to rain kisses on her…everywhere his lips could reach her forehead…her cheeks her eyes and chin and her nose and she stood limp and confused as she looked at Light strangely.

"Huh…" she said again… "I thought…"

Light smiled and looked back at the past feelings he had been feeling…

It was all a misunderstanding…

"Haruka…if it wasn't for Kira…you wouldn't be here…if it wasn't for him…I wouldn't have you here…I don't mind Haruka I don't… I really don't…Haruka…" Light said happily as he took her arms in his and kissed her cheek…then her forehead again and then her chin...his heart was beating fast and he smiled at her blushing face…

"Um…but…" tears were welling up in her eyes…."You're not mad…"

Light held her arms to his face and leaned forward…"On the contrary…"

"But…" she stepped backward disbelievingly and fell to her bed…

Light smiled and pinned her down…looking down into her eyes…which were reflecting his own..

_I knew you would understand…_

Haruka felt Light lean in closer…his heat entering her body and her body shivering in place…

"Light…" she whispered…feeling relieved…why was he so happy…she thought that he would get mad…not happy…she thought…

Her thoughts were lost as she felt Light's lips trace the crook of her neck and her heart skipped out many beats as she trembled against him…

He didn't stop, smiling he continued to nuzzle her neck...as if he was sure of something…sure of everything…

His lips started to kiss the skin that brushed against his lips and Haruka felt confused but relived but confused again. His lips moves tenderly and softly to her chin, kissing it as he began to whisper..

"Because of Kira you are here…I'm so glad you understand…"

"Understand what?" she whispered still trembling as she felt him kiss her shoulders, and then graze his lips against her neck again…

_What was he doing… _she thought as her heart beat restlessly…her eyes still slightly watery…

"Shh. I'm so happy right now…" he said as he kissed her chin again then moved to her forehead lingering so that her eyes could trace his. His mouth moved to her eyelashes and she shuttered as their hands pushed deep down against the bed…

"So you support Kira too Light?" she said trying to deviate her mind from the raining kisses that Light didn't ceased to stop giving her.

"Well…I wouldn't have you here with me…if I didn't have you…" he stopped and looked at her smiling…

_Defying the whirling wind,  
I am searching for the lost season.  
Even if it's only a little, it is towards the direction I'm aiming for  
those vivid memories to provoke me_.

Her hands started to sweat against his and she trembled as he pushed his weight on hers…

Her lips trembled but parted slightly…why…she didn't know they just did…her eyes closing…he looked at her surprised but surely and softly…

He pressed her lips against his…

He retreated quickly…"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" he muttered stupidly but Haruka had wrapped trembling hands around him…

His lips were suddenly warm as he felt hers melt against his…impulsively he sighed and felt their bodies press against each other as Haruka's kiss sent his legs like jelly.

She didn't speak as she caressed his lips with her own…softly feeling them graze his… then as she pressed against his teasingly…she would retreat slightly, and as Light followed her lips she would press against them softly again…

They didn't even breathe. And if they did it was a soft sigh that would escape their lips before they fell on each other's again…

Her lips started to wetten softly as she cascaded him with her soft force…

They finally lifted for air and they were both surprised as they saw each other's faces…

Light smiled and leaned in again feeling her press against him awkwardly, "Haruka…I…umm…"

Haruka was blushing crazily but despite that she leaned in closer and then as their lips met again…she lifter her hands to his hair and sighed…Light kissed her soundly and the kiss deepened slightly but as Light closed his eyes once more they heard a huge

"Hey you guys Ryuzaki's on his way to your room!"

They separated hastily and Haruka went hurriedly to brush her hair and Light still smiling looked at the door as Ryuzaki entered the room…

"Hey Ryuzaki…" Haruka said as she twisted her arms behind her head and laughed her eyes still puffy and wet…

Ryuzaki nodded and looked at Light…

"I look forward to dinner…"

"Uh yeah…" he said as he traced his lips absent mindedly…

"We should go downstairs then…" Haruka said, as she scratched her head awkwardly…

"Well um…after you…"

Ryuzaki gave them an awkward look before exiting the door once more…

And Light gave Haruka a flushed but reassured look as Haruka wiped her eyes and smiled….

"DINNERTIME!" her dad yelled form below…

**Thank you all for reading this and they finally kissed!…Please review if you liked the part…I was literally blushing while writing this…I had to stop here because the next chapter will be very very surprising…and I'm still thinking on how to approach this so tell me what ya think…I would like to thank everyone who reviewed…I'm too tired to mention everyone like I usually do but I thank you all…especially that new friend I made who had been putting up with me PM ing her like crazy…THANKS. and denny you better review!! That goes for all of you…If you give me lots of reviews the next chapter will come in a flash**

**Lot's of love Dagger…**


	13. Chapter 13 Thirteen

**Forgive the tardiness of this chapter I really hope you enjoy it…**

**DISCLAIMER-I don't own Death Note...I never did…even on Chapters 10, 11, and 12. **

* * *

Chapter 13- Thirteen

If a human uses the note a god of death usually appears in front of the human within 39 days after he or she uses the note. 

It was dark and silent as he waited. Anxiously, he would look around, scanning and analyzing his blurry surroundings annoyingly and knowing at once that he was yet to wait more. Beyond the edifice of the tall towering buildings neighboring him, the moon waned brightly, almost disappearing between fleeting clouds and rainfalls of starry stars. He looked at his silver blue watch tiredly and wearingly, eying the time, which seemed to perpetually stay at a standstill. The minutes did not pass…the minutes did not pass him as he waited underneath the flickering lamppost etched with darkness. Secrets and darkening shadows, loomed beyond everywhere around him and the occasional passerby, not even with the most scrupulous eyes, would catch the solitary man waiting in his own web of mysteries.

Tick-tock…in the corner stood another man and he was as weary as the first his light blue eyes gazing at the sky tediously. If only the night wasn't so dark and his body not so tired he knew he could walk over to the lamppost faster. The request had come so sudden and so out of the blue, that the blue eyed man's mind was dazed as he walked across the lonely street to the other side of the darkness.

Even as he approached the darkened man, he couldn't decipher his features, for he did not look up but continued to bore into his watch, counting the small amount of passing time that still refused to pass. After several moments of unknown presence the annoyed man looked up at the electric blue of his visitor…the visitor he thought would never arrive. "I thought you would never come…Raye."

Raye Penber looked up and scrutinized the man in front of him. He wore a long black cloak to his feet and he also wore a hat that tipped downwardly, obscuring his gloomy bright eyes. His collar was popped up against the wind and in his hands he wore dark black gloves. The mysterious aura of the man shook Raye slightly but he knew he had to ask if he was the one, he was dragged up to meet so late in the night.

"Are you…Thirteen…Agent 13?" Raye whispered as chill air brushed against them suddenly, whistling in an echoing tune.

Few silent moments passed them until the opposite man spoke… "For now…yes…I am Thirteen." His voice was lighter than Raye had expected it to be…but nevertheless since his whole features were hidden…the voice held nothing but mystery. Raye pushed his eyebrows upward as he waited for more words to be spoken by 'Thirteen.'

Now that he thought of it, he didn't know what he expected him to say; Thirteen was a secret that they had sworn to keep when they entered the investigation under L for Kira. The secret FBI agent that everyone knew about, but no one had actually met or spoken to…Thirteen. They were only told to keep him secret because L was going to use him later…for something important that could help them discover who Kira was if his other plans didn't turn out as expected. And there Raye was, called in the middle of the night to meet this ominous figure. Looking back to earlier he wished that he could have told Noami not to worry, but he bet anything that she was worrying her lovely head off.

Raye was already fast asleep when the call had come. The vibration of the cell phone wasn't the only thing that woke him up but the alarming and annoying ringing tone that was emitted from his bedside table. He tried to pick it up before Naomi could have a chance to wake up, and he had looked and the caller id feeling slightly irate. His black hair was blurring his vision so he waved several black strands away from his eyes to see the little screen read PRIVATE. Raye could only think of one person as he flipped the phone open to place it in his ear. After several moments of static he hears a distorted voice speak blankly and quickly in his ear. The message was clear.

"Meet Thirteen around the corner where you're currently at in exactly 30 minutes. Come alone."

What was Raye to do but follow orders? Beside him, Noami had stood groggily up looking at him with huge sleepy and weary eyes. "Raye?" she whispered questionably and Raye placed a soft hand into hers and smiled,

"Go back to sleep."

Noami only looked at him uncertainly and yawned looking sideways at the clock. It read 1:00 a.m.

"Who on earth would call you this late in the night?" she sighed out annoyingly.

"Apparently work does." Raye said as he pulled on some shoes and a shirt that lay next to him in case of emergencies like this.

"Okay then…will you be back soon?" Noami said as she rolled on her side and stared up at her fiancée's groggily face. She reached out to his hand and placed it on her cheek, a small sign that always meant that she didn't want him to go.

"Noami Misora let go…" Raye sighed as he pulled away and dawned on a long cloak to protect him from the cold that was probably outside. Noami had crushed on the pillows and looked at Raye in defeat.

"Then come back soon…" she said looking away, with a slight pout.

Raye had smiled and before he left he didn't forget to lean over Noami's soft and tender face to place a deep kiss on her lips.

"I love you…" she had said in the end and Raye had left and now stood where he was in front of a mysterious agent who was still silent apparently waiting for Raye to say something.

"So why was I called here in such an urgency?" He finally said as he looked directly into Thirteen's face, annoyed that he could make out absolutely nothing.

"You mean you don't know?" Thirteen said softly as he leaned back on the lamppost and crossed his gloved hands across his chest. Raye raised another eyebrow and rubbed his forehead.

"Was I supposed to know anything before I came?"

"No…but…it doesn't make my job any easier now does it…" Thirteen said as he stood up slightly straighter and picked up his hat upward slightly.

Raye only continued to look at him.

"There's a coffee shop over there in the corner do you mind if I tell you there?" Thirteen said as he gestured his hands to his left and nodded slightly, showing pale blonde strands of hair.

Raye nodded and began walking to the coffee shop.

The walk to the store was silent, but Raye kept on glancing sideways to Thirteen who stood more silent as a wall next to him.

The coffee shop wasn't that far and when they reached it, it was solitary and deserted… only one man…who looked to be in his mid-thirties, stood wiping off the grime from atop the tables. As they entered the door a loud sound emitted from above them and the man looked up and frowned disapprovingly and angry but nevertheless went behind the counter.

There was barely enough lighting in the room, so Raye took a seat near a window so that at least the moon and the stars would give him some light. It wasn't much but at least he could tell where he sat, which was a sparkly red table that looked like it was wiped with a ragged cloth to many times to count. Thirteen sat opposite him, facing Raye and not moving to take off his hat. Raye stood silent.

Several moments later a young teenage girl came to their table with a pencil and pad and an annoyed but pleasing smile. She wasn't lovely but she was pretty, and she had twinkling eyes that stared at them nicely enough.

"What would you like?" she said pleasantly.

Raye looked at Thirteen who just turned to Raye, silently, so Raye sighed and smiled "I'll just have coffee." The girl nodded and looked hesitantly at Thirteen who stood unmoving, but after several moments just shook his head… "I'll be fine…thank you."

The girl stood a bit dazed at the lack of features that Thirteen displayed but she seemed to try to brush it off and she hurriedly turned her heel and ran inside a little opening in the counter which most likely led to the kitchen.

Silence greeted them for a moment and Raye dared not to speak first…one because he was feeling slightly hostile and second because he didn't know what to say.

Thirteen spoke for him.

"Raye…" he began… "I'm not going to go around the bushes with you so I'll cut to the point."

Raye nodded solemnly and tried not to sigh out annoyingly.

"You are most aware that you work for L… " he whispered so that the man still scrubbing the table wouldn't hear.

"Yeah I know…" Raye said.

Thirteen swooped down slightly and leaned in on Raye. His lips barely moved as he asked slowly…

"Raye Penber, are you entirely dedicated to the Kira case?"

The question took Raye by surprise and he didn't know what to answer but even though he felt slightly skeptical inside, he nodded.

Thirteen must have been doubtful because he spoke in a hateful and rash tone.

"Are you sure…what I am about to tell you is not to be taken lightly… you have to go through with it no matter what…so you have to decide whether I'm going to tell you or not."

Now Raye was confused and he was doubtful and if he wasn't ,he would have probably without a doubt known what to do. But his heart was ratcheting in his chest and only an idiot wouldn't call that nervousness. The girl with the pretty face whirled by them again and gently placed a cup of brown liquid in front of them and Raye picked it up gingerly.

He sipped it carefully before looking again at Thirteen's figure and sighing.

"If I wasn't fully committed to the cause I would have resigned long ago."

"Then I will tell you why you were called this late in the hour."

Thirteen looked up and Raye could finally see Thirteen's face.

Darkness was more evident outside than ever before and beyond them the sky stretched endlessly.

And Thirteen's eyes never left him as he began to speak and as he spoke Raye listened.

He listened curiously, attentively, then sipping his coffee he looked up suddenly.

Words tumbled out of Thirteen's mouth and Raye's eyes went wide.

The world was spinning now and Raye's cup fell from his now trembling hands and shattered suddenly on the floor.

XXXXXXXXX

Haruka face was blushed red as she walked down the steps and into the kitchen. Light was following softly behind and Ryuzaki followed suit into the clear and polished tiles that her dad would clean endlessly with the matted broom that he kept out in the back. She saw her dad smile warmly at them and his hands were loaded with what seemed like a stack of china and napkins.

"Hello there…mind if ya help this old man set the table." He said as he wiped some grime from the slightly dirty table.

Haruka bounced over to her dad and took some plates from his overflowing hands and flashed an embarrassed smile at Light. Light smiled back and Ryuzaki went forward and looked between Haruka and Light, biting his nail curiously. Light walked to the table and smoothed out the edges on the brightly colored mantle, pulling out a chair, and looking at Ryuzaki he pointed to the available seat. Silently, he went up and sat gingerly on it, pulling his legs up slightly but not completely to his chest. Haruka's dad put a small sized plate in front of him, and Ryuzaki could see the reflection of his black eyes shine brightly through the perpetual dimensions of the plate.

Haruka sat down next to Light and Haruka's dad sat at the peak of the table and if Ryuzaki didn't know it, it looked eerily like a sitcom dinner. Haruka's dad looked around and smiled at Ryuzaki saying in a kind voice.

"I am honored that I can invite you to my house and share this dinner with you Ryuzaki…"

Haruka was smiling brightly at him and Light had gotten up, to come back with what seemed like a variety of food, which was then placed carefully on the table, it's steaming and colorful odors rising to Ryuzaki's nose, appealing less to him either way

"I am so delighted that you actually came Ryuzaki!" Haruka said as she passed Ryuzaki a fork and a spoon. Her tone certainly sounded delighted but her face showed that she was delighted about something else. He took the fork and spoon in his hand and looked around the table, trying to analyze everyone in a second as he often tried to do with his large and knowing black eyes. Light looked at Ryuzaki and for the first time Light smiled at him,

"Yeah…I'm glad you're here."

Before he could make a note of it Haruka's dad had already started to cut this plate of roasted meat and passing a portion to Ryuzaki.

"Thank you…" he said as he eyed the meat with curious eyes.

Inside he was just observing and nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, well of course he didn't expect anything to seem out of place…what he had to do was gaze underneath the surface carefully as to not miss anything.

They were all smiling, happy, and Ryuzaki was just staring at them trying to crack at himself and into their minds.

Haruka's dad was the first to try to bring out a conversation.

"I don't know much about you Ryuzaki…why don't you tell me about yourself."

Ryuzaki blinked and looked down at his plate… "I came here to learn about law…and after that I plan to other things."

As everyone chewed Haruka's dad continued to press on…

"Like what…how about settling down and having some kids…?"

Ryuzaki shook his head and looked around…somewhere he eyed a picture of Haruka graduated from what seemed like kindergarden. Her hair was shorter and her face showed signs of extreme delight and a woman with curly black hair stood beside her with a lively face that looked a lot like hers.

"I don't want to marry anytime soon…and as for kids…I don't know if I'd make a good father."

Haruka looked at her dad and smiled…

"Well if your not going to marry what will you do...?"

"Catch Kira." He whispered. Everyone froze and Light looked up breathlessly at him…

"Uh…what?"

"Can you pass the butter?" he asked as he looked wearily at his untouched food. He looked at them expectedly and Haruka glanced at him strangely before passing the butter to him. He didn't really touch it either just put it casually aside.

"So you came here to study law…" Light said suddenly as his eyes stared at Ryuzaki blankly and suspiciously.

"That's right…"

"My dad's a cop…." He muttered after a moment and then he chewed bleakly on a piece of bread lying next to him.

"Is that so…" Ryuzaki said as he continued to look around the room. The house was very clean and from the kitchen he could see beige colored mats and an impressive T.V system that was hooked on to another impressive gaming system.

Haruka noticed Ryuzaki looking so she laughed out humorlessly to let out tension…"Heh…and my dads a gamer…"

Ryuzaki looked at her and she blinked in surprise. His gaze was deep…she noticed.

Light was fiddling with a loose strand from his sleeve and several signs of delight were erased from his face. Ryuzaki noticed and gripped his fork tighter.

"Ryuzaki…You were amazing at tennis…" Haruka said after a while and Haruka's dad raised his eyebrows.

"Well doesn't that sound familiar…Light was a champ back in high school."

Ryuzaki nodded then looked at Light…

"You've known Haruka for a long time haven't you…since high school?"

Before Light could answer Haruka's dad said enthusiastically "High School?! They've known each other since they were toddlers…I tell you those were and still are inseparable."

Ryuzaki furrowed his eyebrow and stared at Light.

"I see a friendship like that must be precious for you…"

Haruka was now looking at Light waiting for him to say something.

"More precious than the world." He muttered….Haruka blushed and Ryuzaki blinked.

"Amazing I suppose…You must really care for her."

Ryuzaki's tone had changed and it know felt like he was interrogating Light. Haruka shifted uncomfortably in her seat and Light was now looking nowhere but at Ryuzaki.

"If anything would happen to her I wouldn't know what to do…I would do anything for her…"

"Even kill?" It came out of nowhere.

Light glared for a brief moment but regained his composure and looked slightly taken aback.

"Kill…Ryuzaki you ask the strangest questions…"

Haruka noticed Light's annoyance and she sighed as she tried to slice off a huge piece of meat.

Ryuzaki looked down again and felt a slight pressure in his chest…intuition, maybe?

Haruka's dad tried to bring the conversation in a lighter tone so he burst out happily, "So Ryuzaki…where do ya live…with your parents or something.."

"I have no parents…" Ryuzaki said as he looked around blankly his black eyes framing his face to show less features.

Haruka looked at her dad and felt a tug at her chest.

"No parents?" she whispered softly as she tried to look up at Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki was just staring at them bluntly and Haruka tried not to twitch in annoyance. He was so cold to everyone, she now noticed…so bleak, so blunt …like if he was trying to do guesswork half the time.

Ryuzaki looked up and stared at her…Haruka looked away hastily.

"At least…I might have parents but I don't know who they are I'm not the least interested in knowing …" he said. Light looked away pointingly and stared at the ceiling. Haruka's dad just looked warmly at Ryuzaki…

"I can maybe guess what happened…but parent's are the people that gave life to you…and I think that though they might have not been there…they are still very important…"

Ryuzaki didn't try to object but only moved his cold food alongside the rim of the plate.

"Do you love your parents…Light…" he said suddenly.

Light looked at Ryuzaki again and stayed silent. Haruka saw Light shift strangely around. Ryuzaki only stared at them…like if he was trying to find something buried deep.

Haruka didn't understand Ryuzaki…he only looked at them…like if the only thing he came too do was to see if they were hiding something of their lives from him.

"Of course I do…" Light said in a slight defensive tone.

Ryuzaki stared at Light.

Light stared at Ryuzaki.

Haruka's dad looked around curiously.

Haruka's hand slipped.

Blood… red…warm…Haruka didn't notice they cut she had given herself until the pain sensors had reached her brain.

"Ow!" she gasped out suddenly and Light looked at Haruka and stood up rapidly.

"Haruka!" he said as he saw the hem of her sleeve soak up with red. Ryuzaki had also broken out of the mood and looked at Haruka's cut and her dad stood up swiftly…

"Honey…are you okay…"

Haruka winced slightly as she brought her hand to her chest, "Uh…yeah…"

Light glared at her…"Haruka looked at your hand! "

He defensively placed a light hand on her shoulders and tried to look at the damage. "Damn it…Haruka…" he said as he tried to see the cut. It was deep.

Ryuzaki saw the knife that she was cutting with…it was stained.

"Oh…Haruka darling…." Haruka's dad said as he bent down next to Light closing in on Haruka who was looking around them reassuringly…

"It's only a small cut."

"Haruka, you baka! Shut up and look at it…"Light said as turned around to glare at Ryuzaki…

"Go bring me some napkins!"

Ryuzaki stared t Haruka who was trying not to cry and shook his head…"I can't"

"Why not!"

Ryuzaki blinked as he said… 'I don't know where they are..."

Light scowled but turned to Haruka and brushed his fingers against her face. "Wait here."

Light hurriedly left the kitchen and Haruka's dad looked at Ryuzaki and nodded...

"Can you take care of Haruka…I'm going to bring some bandages."

Ryuzaki nodded blankly and looked at Haruka as her dad left the room.

Her face reminded him of the robbery…the video…her face showed signs of pain… maybe greater back then, but still there.

She made a small noise and Ryuzaki as a human being and not a L…stood up from where he sat and walked toward Haruka.

"Can I see?" he asked as he bent down and crouched on his knees.

Haruka looked up but shook her head…"No sorry…I'm such a klutz you don't have to worry about me."

Ryuzaki saw her green eyes water and against her will he took her hands into his…

Blood stained his white hands but he turned her hand carefully around his and as he saw the cut he sighed at the sight…it was deep but it wasn't very serious. .As he turned her hand around delicately Haruka trembled slightly since his touch made her cut sting slightly and she couldn't help but feel her lips tremble. Behind them they heard Light curse since he seemed to have trouble finding the napkins.

"They freak out when you get hurt huh?" he muttered as he examined the cut thoroughly.

"Uh I suppose…I'm sorry…" Haruka said as she bowed her head in shame.

"Don't apologize." Ryuzaki said bluntly.

"No…I am…you don't really seem to be enjoying yourself…and I'm sorry I probably made you feel like you had to come…" she responded as she tried to take her hand away.

"No I wanted to come."

"You didn't even touch your food."

"I'm sorry." Ryuzaki muttered

"Why are you saying sorry?" Haruka said as she cocked her head.

"I'm not really sure…I just felt like that might be the most reasonable thing to say."

Haruka felt Ryuzaki hold her hand again and pull her to her feet. His hands were red as he held hers gently.

"Come on…we should wash some of the blood of."

Haruka and him walked silently to the bathroom and he bent over to the sink.

Light's cursing sounded slightly distant and his frantic grunts made her smile slightly. And for almost a moment she could still feel his lips against hers. It was so sudden…but so wonderful that it made her heart flutter and her head float around pleasantly. He understood…and maybe…maybe…just maybe…he also loved her...

"Here…" Ryuzaki whispered and she snapped out of her trance and felt rushing water soak her hand and wash the blood away. The water swirled for awhile turning red then almost vanishing.

It felt strange since Ryuzaki started scrubbing her hands and she didn't object since the blood had rendered her hand numb.

After several moments Ryuzaki whispered.

"I don't think Light likesme at all."

Haruka sighed… "He's not very friendly, sometimes…but when you get to know him he's really…"

"Haruka, why did you invite me to dinner?" Ryuzaki said suddenly looking into her eyes.

Haruka looked at his black eyes and responded stammering.

"Well…I always like to make new friends…and this isn't the first time I invite someone new over…I mean…in High School…I invited Yuna Kujuira to dinner. You know hoping to make a new friend…turns out she was a horrid person who was only after Light…" she blushed as she looked at Ryuzaki.

"And you would want to be friends with someone like me…?" he asked seriously as they're hands twiddled in the sink.

"It depends… what kind of someone are you?" she asked softly.

Ryuzaki stopped for a moment looking like he was short of words. Haruka looked around and started to laugh. Ryuzaki blinked uncertainly at her.

She twinkled her eyes as she smiled… "If I get to know what sort of person you are Ryuzaki…then I most definitely want to be friends!"

Ryuzaki nodded and looked around… "Though it may be costly I think it will benefit my objectives to befriend you."

"Purposes?" She asked.

He ignored her and took out a towel. Wiping her hands he rubbed them slightly against his…pressuring them so the cut wouldn't spill more blood.

"You're really good at this." Haruka said as her hands seemed clean and blood free.

Ryuzaki just nodded and continued to wipe her hand.

"Sorry for not eating…I don't really like meat…I'm really fond of..."he started

"Sweets…I figured as much…" Haruka smiled and then started laughing.

Ryuzaki looked at Haruka's hand and shook it gently.

"There all better…once Light comes with the napkins then we can…"

"Haruka!" a voice yelled out behind them.

Light stood sweaty at the door way of the bathroom with a tired yet murderous look on his face. He strode to where they stood and snatched Haruka's hand away from Ryuzaki's.

"Are you better…" he said as he massaged her hands gently in his.

Haruka smiled…"Yeah…Light you were just exaggerating…"

"I got the bandages!" Haruka's dad chimed in from behind. He stood glistening on the pathway between the hall and the bathroom, a box of bandages in his hand..

Light took some from him and smoothed one between her forefinger and thumb.

"There." He whispered and then looked gently up at her.

Haruka smiled and said… "Well…how about dessert!" Ryuzaki looked up and Haruka couldn't help but laugh…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow…Haruka…this cake is huge! Did you make it all by yourself?" Light exclaimed as they sat down again and he examined the huge colorful cake that stood in front of him.

"No…dad helped me slightly but I did most of it." She said smiling as she got a knife and started cutting the bread.

"Here…" Light said as he took her hand and guided it gently as the cake seeped into the chocolate covered bread, their hands sharing the same direction and force.

Haruka blushed as she picked up the piece and placed it on Ryuzaki's plate.

Ryuzaki looked up at her red face and thought quietly…

_It would make so much sense… _

"Well…then let's eat up!" Haruka said enthusiastically as she got her own piece settled on her plate.

_Ring, Ring…_

Ryuzaki looked up and delicately placed a cell phone at his ear…

"Excuse me a moment…" he said as he started to listen quietly to his caller…

Haruka blinked and looked at Light who uninterested had began to eat his cake.

After several moments Ryuzaki looked up.

"I'm sorry but I have to go…" he stood up and bowed.

"Did something come up?" Haruka's dad asked worriedly.

"Yes…nothing serious but I must go…" Ryuzaki looked at Haruka and bowed his head.

'Thank you…Haruka…" he whispered and then he started slouching away without another word.

Haruka looked at the untouched cake then without thinking stood up grabbed the cake and ran to the door.

"Ryuzaki wait!" she said as she reached the outside where Ryuzaki was walking away into the solitary night.

He turned around and looked at her curiously.

"Here…" she said as she gave him the cake…smiling as he looked down at it confusedly.

"I'm hoping that now you can consider me a friend." Haruka said as she heard Light approach her from behind

Ryuzaki didn't look up when he said… "Friends…okay then…thanks. I'll see you around"

Before Light reached them Ryuzaki had turned his heel and began walking away.

Haruka felt the solitude as the wind ruffled against her skin, cold and hard as the leaves whirled around her slightly.

"Haruka."

Light was behind her and she turned around embarrassedly and smiled.

"Hey…" she whispered.

" Come on…" he took her hand gently in his and smiled gently. Haruka felt herself being pulled gently into the undergrowth below the roof of her house and she blushed as Light bore his gaze into her own scared one.

"Is your hand okay?" he asked after a moment of silent breathing.

"Yeah…Ryuzaki…helped out…" she said as she felt her self shiver against the cold.

"Yeah…well…I don't like that Ryuzaki guy…" he said as he breathed out annoyingly.

"Uh…I could as much" she said as she laughed out sarcastically.

"Can I tell you something?" Light whispered as he inched slightly forward.

"Uh...yeah…"

"You're really cute when you blush red."

Haruka turned scarlet as she looked up at Light.

"Um…Light about what happened…"

"I don't mind…I told you I don't mind about Kira…and all.." he said sighing out.

Haruka shook her head…"Not that…it's about us…um…you know.." she moved her hands out in expression.

"Oh…okay…" Light said as he took several steps back.

"Um…I don't know whether umm…" Haruka stammered out looking around almost expecting Ryuzaki to come back and pop up behind them. That wouldn't happen….they were completely alone.

"If you want me to forget about it…I can't promise you anything..." Light said seriously as he inched forward again.

"We've been friends for a really long time…" Haruka said as she felt there bodies touch. Her hand started to sweat again and she tried to look away form Light.

But she felt her chin lift upward gently and the only person she could see was Light. Her Light.

"Can I kiss you again?" he asked softly as he held her closer to him from her waist.

She didn't know why he asked because he did so anyway. There lips pressed together passionately and Haruka trembled as he broke the kiss suddenly.

"We'll always be friends Haruka if that's what you wish…but…but… damn it Haruka!"

He kissed her again and his hands tangled in her hair pressing his chest against her shaking body. She made no protest. She didn't feel confused. But she felt scared. Really scared. She didn't want to lose his friendship and if a relationship this headstrong would batter that…she didn't want to risk it.

Light seemed to read her mind because he broke away from her and whispered.

"Risk it with me... "

She wanted to answer she really wanted to…but Haruka's dad popped up behind them.

"Hiya Kiddos! I hope you two don't plan to leave all the dishes up to me, eh?"

"Ummm nope dad…" Haruka said as she stepped away from Light and smiled.

Light smiled too…"No pressure Haruka…"

"I know…' she whispered as her dad gave them confused looks.

"Okay then...you two inside the house now…" her dad said raising his eyebrows suspiciously.

Haruka looked at Light and smiled…

_She would risk it…if it was for him_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryuzaki walked solitary down the streets eating the cake that Haruka had given him. The lights were flickering out and he looked at them wearily before feeling his pocket vibrate with the upcoming call that he was waiting for.

"Watari." He muttered as he answered it quickly.

"L..it's been done…"

"So he met with Thirteen?"

"Yes…"

"Good…did he agree to do it…"

"Yes…"

"Perfect."

"You know you only have one shot at this…if you guess wrong it'll become much harder for you to catch Kira."

"I'm aware of it…Watari." L said as he closed his eyes in thought.

"So who will it be…"

Before he answered he took another mouthful of cake.

"Light…Light Yagami…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was almost morning as Raye entered his room. He sighed wearily as he collapsed next to Noami...her soft body breathing gently up and down. He didn't want her to wake up but either way he curled up next to her pressing his head close to hers as he trembled like a small child scared after a nightmare. Nomi of course woke up and noticed him trembling against her.

"Raye…what's wrong?" she said worriedly as she saw the grave expression on his face bore into hers.

"Shh Noami…just hold me for a moment…please…don't ask questions."

"Raye?" she said gently but she stood quiet as Raye closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Confused she leaned back on the pillows and ruffled his hair slightly.

It took all the might Raye possessed to prevent himself from crying.

**

* * *

****I hope you guys all liked this chapter. I must ask for forgiveness since it took me a whole mess of time to update. I suffered from a head injury and was recovering for several days. It wasn't anything big but I did suffer slight head trauma. And I'm also graduating tomorrow and darn I'm scared as heck. Walking in high heels is really hard! If I trip I'm totally going to kill someone so wish me luck. I tell you I look look in a dress. I promise I'll update soon since tomorrow is my last day of school! Right now the song I'm listening to helped me a lot it's called "One More Time, One More Chance" and it makes me want to thank all of you with all my heart. **

**Thanks to…iiceangel3.o , Sakura Blossoms, xAmbivalence, Mauruchan23, Colors of the Rebellion, Princesa de la luna, Mirage88, Twistedanimelover,Andrea tyler, SimonCatgirl, xBlackRosex-L's partner Ayame,Draco MalfoyGirl 16, Papercut Suicde, and Deadaydreamer. **

**Thank you so much…I hope you guys review, but if you don't I still appreciate that you took the time to read this and that means the world to me. **

**Lots of love…**

**Dagger. **


	14. Chapter14 PlanningsandUnravelingPlots

**Hello there! (mwffwfwf) sorry..(gulp) I gotta finish this cake (given to me by Andrea Tyler) it's very good. (mwffwfwf) I mean enjoy this chapter - **

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Death Note, but I totally own, Haruka, Thirteen, and Haruka's dad! **

* * *

Chapter 14- Planning's and Unraveling Plots…

HOW TO USE IT IV- Gods of death, the original owners of the Death Note, do not do in principle, anything which will help or prevent the deaths in the note. 

Swirl, Swirl, his chair went, the squeaking sound of the wheels resounded softy between his ears and his eyes wavered closely to the window where the red and brown sparrows flew, flew high up in the air. L took a bite of his ice cream and sighed, feeling the breeze of the open window blow through his strands and relieve some of the stuffy hotness that penetrated the air. Watari stood sitting next to him, making some phone calls that were needed to be made, so that what L had in store could roll into motion. After a moment of swirling and biting, L heard Watari sigh and look up from the phone, his face trickled with slight perspiration.

"I did the calls you asked me to do, L." he said, quietly as he hung up the phone.

"That good…how'd they take it…" L said as he licked the top of the cone eating the top cherry while he was at it.

"Well, how did you expect them to take it…they want to talk to you immediately." Watari said as he wiped his brow hotly.

"I figured it…and what about the other call…did they agree with what you told them."

"Yeah…to tell you the truth they seemed almost relieved when I told them."

L looked up and bit his thumb slightly, "Great then...all we do now is wait for Kira to do what I expect him to do when he finds out the news. When he does, I just hope we can get him before anything drastic happens."

"I also called Raye Penber...but he didn't answer his cell…he has it turned off." Watari said as he walked over to the counter and picked up an empty ice cream cone from the mini freezer.

L nodded his head… "I think we should leave him alone for a while…"

"I guess…L…" Watari said as he loaded the cone with strawberry ice cream.

He took a bite dismissively and sighed.

"So how was dinner…L." he said suddenly.

L looked up and blinked… "It was okay…Haruka's cake was certainly delicious."

"Well it sounds like your doing pretty well in that department." Watari said as he sat down next to L.

"I didn't think I would have to show my face to anyone, but if it weren't so, that it would be no fun at all...in my opinion." He said finishing the last of his ice cream with a small slurp.

"Anyway...when will I meet with the Task Force?"

"Anytime these days...I think you shouldn't talk to them until they've cooled off a bit..."

"Your right…but still I want to speak to them soon. What did Deputy Yagami say?" L asked as he reached out for the ice cream tub and stuck a spoon in it.

"You can be sure he extremely flustered. He thinks you played them the fools…telling them about what you've been doing behind their backs is unnerving news enough."

Watari said.

"Okay then…it would be foolish to speak to them then…did you send them the files?"

"Via computer...yes…"

"That's good…very good. I think the risk we have with this maneuver is well worth it if I actually am able to confirm my suspicions." L said as he scooped up a spoonful of ice cream and ate it.

"How are you sure that Kira might be Light Yagami?" Watari asked.

"Well, let's see…For one, it's no secret that he's in love with Haruka…on the day of the store robbery attempt it would only be logical for Light to kill the man that was threatening Haruka. Secondly, Light has connections with the Task Force…if the plan works out than he would be the only one assessable to the file that we have sent via computer to the police. And lastly…I believe him to be the only one capable to do all this. Takada is too self -absorbed, Shiori is too nice, and Haruka…Haruka is too weak…" With that he placed the spoon down and looked at Watari.

"Murder….and crime sometimes start from virtues...virtues and emotions that are clean and pure but twist around in evil and convoluted dark ways that end up destroying what it once was. That's the nature of human emotions and I think that whatever Kira was thinking of when he decided to do all this was once probably an evoked form of love…"

"That's very well thought out…L…I would never imagine you would think that way…" Watari said softly leaning in to L's dark eyes.

L stood silent for a while, but looked out the window and sighed. Oh, how wonderful the breeze was when in caressed the heated atmosphere of a hot day.

"I am only human…but I could see where you're at...wondering whether a man who has never loved, or cried…could think in such a way..."

"I never meant it like that…"

"It doesn't matter…really...I can only be focused on this case…Watari get things ready with Thirteen, I'm going to stay here and look at the monitors…since right now all we can do is wait…"

Watari nodded and left the room thinking. L's plan was risky but full proof…

"How could that man do this?! I thought we were all supposed to be involved…we are putting our lives on the line and he's just doing plans that we aren't aware of!!"

"This has to be some idea of a sick joke!"

"Chief! What do you think!" "Chief!?" "Answer us!"

"Shut up and let me think!" Soichiro Yagami said as he massaged his temples frustratingly. Since the call it has been chaos all morning. The phone had rang in the morning, and Soichiro had just stridden over to that corner and picked up the phone. Quite a surprise…it was Watari on the line. The Task force had stopped hearing from him for several weeks and hearing his scratchy voice again was a little bit unnerving.

"Yes?" Soichiro had said through the receiver, and Watari responded solemnly…

"It has been a while since I have come into contact with the Task Force on account of L, and I hope you haven't thought that you had been excluded from the Kira investigation."

Soichiro nodded and thought 'That's exactly what we've been thinking…."

Either way he had remained silent. Watari continued on to say…

"Then L's wish is to bring you up to date with what he's been doing. I'm going to be perfectly blunt with you…L has been dispatching FBI agent to track down 5 leading suspects and has removed them from 4 of them leaving one trailing the prime suspect in the Kira investigation." Watari stood silent for a moment.

Soichiro stood open mouthed for a minute…A prime suspect…found already and they weren't informed at all…what were they called in for then…as show dogs for the community or something? To show the people that the police were actually involved in a case but were actually proxies for the investigations of another man?

"What do you take us for?" Soichiro said his voice raising in anger, "We've been working with L confidentially , you lose contact with us, and now you tell me that you've been working on the case without our help, without even informing us of it…do you realize how hard we have been working to find out it means absolutely nothing? "

"Deputy Yagami...calm down...this was a measure L had to take...you have not been taken off the case…right now we need your help more than ever…" Watari said calmly.

"Could you have at least just filled us in with what you people were doing?" he whistled angrily and hotly on the receiver.

"There were reasons why we chose not to Mr. Yagami and I hope you can excuse this small misunderstanding."

"My men are already at their necks with L…am I supposed to tell them of this?"

"That is what you should so…besides files containing information on what L has been doing have been sent to you via e-mail to your computers so whether you are the one to tell them or not they will eventually find out." Watari said.

Soichiro sighed deeply, as e now stood in front of his men, hours later hearing the angry talk that aroused within them.

"Well if we are being left out of this either way I quit!" One man said, "Me too!" another one added and a handful of men stood up and left.  
Soichiro sighed loudly…this was going to be troublesome. Watari had then continued the call saying..

"Right now all you have to do is wait…" The phones had gone silent then went into a string of dead call beeps.

Now everyone was quitting and all he was expected to do was wait. …

Light Yagami was feeling unnerved, Or rather he was always feeling unnerved since the man trailing him was continuing to follow him around. This fact disturbed him for two reasons…for one, he didn't see why L would still suspect him of being Kira, and second it was rather difficult for him to try to be closer to Haruka with the man following them everywhere. That not only disturbed him but made him angry…it was hard to try to have any private intimacy with anyone if you knew that your rooms were bugged and that there was an unknown man observing your every move. He sighed annoyingly and looked round. As always his shadow was close by.

"Light?" Haruka said walking next to him her steps light and springy. It was Saturday...and Haruka had woken him up with a call saying that he had to come over to her house to help her to some more grocery shopping for her dad. He had stayed up all night writing names in the Death Note, and was expecting to sleep in all morning. But then again he could never say no to Haruka. Haruka looked at him curiously.

"You look tired…" she whispered hoisting up some of the packages she had in her hand.

"Oh...well…I had a lot to do last night...home works and projects and stuff." He said softly rubbing his eyes and smiling gently.

"Well…sometimes taking breaks won't hurt anyone…" she said as they reached the front step of her house. She opened the door and placed her packages on the floor. Looking around she looked at Light… "Seems like dad's not here…"

Light smiled slightly and strode into the room elegantly…placing the bags on the floor hastily and looking at Haruka.

"That's good...he won't let me be alone with you for a second these days..." he said as he closed in slightly on her,

"And I don't think that's without reason." Haruka said as she tripped on her own feet landing her bottom on the floor. Light laughed and held a hand down so she could reach out for it.. .

"Haruka...you're worse than your dad…I'm not going to bite…" Light said as he pulled her up. She looked wryly at him and sighed.

"Well then help me put the bags in the kitchen and then we'll talk." She said trying to avoid looking at him.

"Okay then…" he said as he took a bag and strode over to the kitchen, he left them their and turned to her smiling.

"All done..."

"Light…" Haruka said menacingly as she tried to pass into the kitchen. Light went into her way and outstretched him arms, making it impossible for her to cross into the kitchen.

"Light out of the way now..." she said annoyingly. Light looked away wearingly and then sighed. Haruka rolled her eyes slightly and passed him setting a bag on the kitchen counter. Light looked at her through the corners of his hazel eyes and smirked. She looked bashfully away and tried not to look directly at him. She continued to look around absentmindedly as she put away the groceries, trying to reach the top shelf by standing taller on the tips of her toes. Light strode over to where she struggled and unexpectedly took the bag from her hands and put it on the shelf. He could almost feel her quiver next to him. She looked up at him, red, and then looked away again. Silence was the only thing that was etching between them and Haruka couldn't help but look at the door, seeing if maybe she could escape from Light's deep gaze. Like mirrors around the wall, she felt his stare reflect against her body mercilessly so what she wanted most was to stare deeply into his beautiful eyes.

She swallowed and then choked out, "So you want to talk about something, Light?" Light only shook his head and then looked out the window, where sun was sill high in the sky, the birds encircling around its beams in a flock. Light saw Ryuk stare dreamily at a basket of apples and he smirked slightly. Then all of a sudden, in the corner of his eyes…

"Light are you staring at something?" Haruka said worriedly as Light eyes popped out at her unexpectedly.

"Oh it's nothing."

"You've been awfully quiet…." Haruka said as she lowered her head down so she was staring at her knees.

"Oh, I thought you wanted to talk to me," he raised an eyebrow up and rested his head on the palm of his hand. Haruka looked up then looked back down.

"Oh no I do, its just… I'm not used… to you looking at me that way," There she said it.

Light shook his head and muttered, "You know, I've always been looking at you like this."

He leaned in and she shuttered against him as their bodies touched. His fingertips stroked her chin upward and it seemed like he was going to lean in, but she dodged his lips by a centimeter. Light retreated and looked at her surprised.

Haruka looked away embarrassedly and tried not to look distressed.

"I think I might be going to fast," Light said after a moment, "I suppose you're so used to us just being friends…huh?"

Haruka shook her head, but then thought for a moment and nodded, "When I told you that I supported Kira, well, I never imagined that we would…I guess I never realized what sort of feelings I had for you, just those that made me want to be with you and not disappoint you, and I always thought that you didn't respond to those feelings," she sighed but Light stooped her,

"I can't believe you thought I had no feelings for you," Light shook his head angrily,

"Well it would have helped if you told me what you felt," Haruka said equally as angrily.

"I thought I was being perfectly clear…" he shook his head and then stood up,

"Well, now is now, and I want to show you now, that I want to make a perfect world for you"

Light looked deeply at her, so deeply that she felt holes in her chest.

Damn it.

She looked away pointingly, and Light sighed, "Maybe we should take things slowly and let's see if our feelings for each other are strong enough to pull us away from what we are so used to."

Haruka looked at him and then nodded, "Okay I guess that's good."

Light took her hand in his and smiled, then after a moment said…"For starters, how about we go to Space Land together, just you and me."

Haruka blinked, "Oh Space Land, I haven't been there since your mom took us for Sayu's birthday."

Light nodded, "Yeah but this time it'll only be us to, like a date, okay, I really, really want to give this a try."

Haruka blushed and nodded, "Me too."

Light smiled, then blinked a moment, leaning in slightly. Haruka leaned in too and she felt nervous as their lips touched softly.

"Haurka, did you get the groceries? …Haruka?!" The front door had opened and standing there was the blonde haired head of Haruka's father.

"Dad?" Haruka said letting go of Light instantly.

"Mr. Anai…" Light said as he swallowed embarrassedly

"Light…out of my house now…." Haruka's dad had defendantly hit a nerve or something because he looked blushed red.

Haruka's dad strode over to Light and grabbed his ear,

"Ouch."

"Out of my house.."

"Okay , okay" Light said as he tried to break free. From behind the angry pushing of Haruka's father Light mumbled…"Me and you space land remember!!"

The door shut behind them and Haruka stood on the other side of the door mortified.

"Dad, why in the hell did you do that, you never used to mind me and Light together before!"

Her dad blinked and then smiled, "Oh I have no problem, it's just I always wanted to do something like that, you know act like the angry dad or something…it always looked like fun, and I was bored…"

Haruka blinked amazed, "So…you.. you were just playing around?"

Her dad nodded then strode to the kitchen, "Space land sounds like a lot of fun."

Haruka couldn't help but glare at her dad…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Light was almost at his house when he decided to turn around to look at Ryuk.

"So did you end up confirming it Ryuk?" he whispered slightly so that the man following him wouldn't think that he was talking with anyone. Ryuk stared at Light a moment then smirked,

"It depends, are you going to keep your part of the deal Light?"

Light rolled his eyes at Ryuk and nodded half heartedly, "You can have all the apples you want for one week as long as you're extremely careful when you eat them."

Ryuk paused for a moment then said, "In that case then yes I have confirmed it…"

Light froze slightly but continued to walk forward, "Okay then what was the result."

"You continue to amaze me Light Yagami, your assumptions were correct, there is absolutely no one following Haruka anymore, or Shiori, or Kiyomi."

Light nodded then said, "And their rooms."

Ryuk sighed annoyingly, "None in Haruka's room, so it's obvious that there won't be any in the other two's rooms."

Light started to sweat slightly.

"Hmm. And my room continues to be bugged and I'm still being followed." Light shook his head and gritted his teeth slightly. The breeze was generally cool, but it didn't help in the least to cool him down since his face started to heat up unpleasantly. As he reached his house he looked next to him and noticed that his dad's car was parked in the driveway, its black doors gleaming against the sun's rays.

"Dad's home…" he muttered then opened the door knob. If he was still being followed and bugged while the other three weren't anymore it could only mean one thing. He was already deemed the prime suspect. The first time he noticed that Haruka wasn't being followed anymore was when he and Haruka were walking to school. As always he was being followed by the same man, but not like always, the blonde female was nowhere to be seen. Then when he had offered to take Haruka to lunch, the Takada twins were sitting right next to them and instead of the grey haired man following them, there was no one. They failed to appear anymore so Light started to feel uneasy as he continued to notice the man in the shadow's continuingly following him.

Ryuk had confirmed it, but Light still couldn't believe it.

What had he done to dilate himself at all, he was sure that he was careful most of the time.

L…Light thought…right now nothing can distract me in trying to beat you at your own game…

Light shook his head as he entered the living room and collapsed tiredly on the sofa, his auburn hair sliding slightly in front of his eyes.

Haruka….he thought softly, feeling his lips with one of his fore fingers. He felt like a foolish school boy not knowing what he wanted to do around her, not knowing whether he should get near or stay away. He had the urge to feel the rush of power that he usually did when he had the Death Note in his hands, when he was around her, but her smile just broke through those sort of defenses, leaving him without words. He hated the feeling of weakness, gods can't have weaknesses.

"Light you sure seem tired..." a voice said above him.

Light looked up to see the worried face of his father, peer at him from above the laptop that he was using.

Light shrugged and rubbed his eyes slightly, "It's nothing dad," he cocked his head and pointed his head at him slightly, "What about you, you look beat, and I haven't seen you in like forever…"

Soichiro sighed deeply and closed is laptop. "It's complicated Light, and though I can't really tell you anything, I can tell you that everything isn't running as smoothly as you would think."" He pushed the computer away from him and Light eyed it curiously.

Soichiro leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes, "Do me a favor son and put the laptop away in my room, I need to relax before I go insane." Light nodded and bit his lip slightly.

"So Light how's Haruka…." His mom said suddenly who was as always in the kitchen. It was funny how she always tried her best to beat Haruka's dad at cooking, never really succeeding at it.

"Haruka's good, she isn't really doing that much these days, she's also such a slacker."

Sayu snorted from in front of the television screen and said with a smirk, "She's not a slacker; no one can be such a no life studier like you."

"Shut up Sayu," Light breathed out, as he took the laptop and put in beneath his hands. "And for the record Sayu, me and Haruka are going to Space Land together…alone."

Light stood up and started to walk away but Sayu was squealing behind him.

"OMG, like a date…" she said excitingly.

"You could say that," Light said as he reached the stairs.

Sayu screamed behind him like a crazy teenager, which she kind of was, and Soichiro covered his ears angrily.

"So you made your move already? Did you kiss her?" Sayu said quickly without breathing.

Light started climbing the steps and said mockingly, "My lips are sealed…"

"Light!" Sayu screamed but he was already in his room closing the door. He looked slightly around and tried not to acknowledge the cameras that peered at him constantly like a pair of dead eyes that never blinked. He sat down on his desk and opened the laptop gingerly and wiped his forehead slightly. As the computer turned on he thought crazily that though he already knew the answer that would most likely show up on the computer screen but he knew that he had to make sure.

As he turned to his father's files he pushed several buttons in random order and saw a string of 0000000000000's show up.

Pushing several more buttons, he knew he was in.

Several pictures of wanted criminals, files, locations, and information was stored in here. Light had only hacked into his fathers files once before and that was because curiosity wouldn't allow him to sleep, but this time he wanted to be sure of something. Sure enough the information he was looking for appeared, typed neatly in a tight block of writing…it read…

**Due to some observations on behalf of L's investigation on four targeted suspects, the FBI have concluded that only one of those four suspects could be Kira. These suspects were followed and bugged for a total of 3 weeks and in conclusion to those observations made by L himself, he has finally decided on the prime suspect of the Kira investigation, who is now still being investigated and wired. **

Light gritted his teeth slightly and turned the computer off. He stood up and wiping his forehead headed for his parent's room. So he was the prime suspect…

He placed the laptop on the desk and sighed…

"That's it...I didn't plan to do this but I think that this is the only thing I could do to be able to clear my name, well at least slightly…" He shook his head and left the room, feeling Ryuk's presence intoxicate him as he followed him around.

"SO are you going to kill the man that's been following you."

Light scratched his nose and sighed, "Not only them, but they whole lot of the FBI's members here in Japan…"

"So are you going to kill them now?" Ryuk asked.

Light shook his head… "Not now, it would be too suspicious and besides I need their names…I'm going to have to devise myself a plan to have that exposed,"

"And how do you suppose your going to do that?"

Light stopped and thought quietly to himself before a loud wailing broke through his mind.

"Light, Haruka's on the phone!"

Light skipped down the stairs and took the phone from Sayu's hands, "How sweet Light, ohhh, this is so fabulous! Let me talk to Haruka after you, k?"

Light glared at her and walked away whispering menacingly, "No chance."

He put the phone on his ear and heard Haruka's soft voice say, "Hello?"

Light smiled, "Hi there…"

He heard Haruka sigh, "I called to say that I'm sorry for what my dad did, he was playing around and he didn't really mean what he did, okay."

"Don't worry about it, I figured he was joking, so are we still on for Space Land?" Light said softly so that Sayu wouldn't scream.

"Yeah…I…am…really...looking forward to it…" Light imagined her blushing at that moment.

"Okay then how about in a week, I'll pick you up around noon, and then we can go..."

"Sounds good…" she whispered casually.

"Then I'll talk to you later…" Light said.

"Light?" she said suddenly…

"Yeah…"

"….it's nothing, bye then…" click...the line went dead.

"So you have a date and you still plan to kill your stalker how do you mange?" Ryuk said, as he floated suddenly behind him.

"I'm just going to have to make it work won't I"

Light climbed the steps again thinking that maybe he could take a nap, before he started with his usual list of criminals he had too punish…

**SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO…sorry that I haven't been able to update, I've been fatigued for a while and was sick with the enemy, WRITERS BLOCK. and I'm been very busy. With nothing, I've just been lazy. So guess what! I'm going to the ANIME EXPO! Oh yeah, it's my very very first anime convention and I am both exited and nervous. Talk about pathetic…but I'm going tomorrow and I promised my self I would update this before tomorrow because for the next 4 days, it's me, Mauruchan23, L.A, and a huge convention filled with anime. I hope it's awesome since it cost me like 120 bucks for me and Mauruchan23 to go…I got the tickets for her b-day and we are so exited…anyone of you guys going? It's in Los Angeles…and maybe we might see you guys? Anyway, when I'm there I will be thinking of you guys deeply, no I swear I am. And I'll scream for you guys too, since you guys will be in the foremost of my minds. So I thank everyone who has reviewed and if you review I'll be really happy. I'll check when I come back for the expo and if you reviewed I'll be so happy! So thank you all and review for the sake of sanity, since I'm going to blow it all of over there at the con. EEEEP!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH though I don't know why Dagger!**


	15. Chapter 15 As they fall

**HELLO! Hope you like my chapter….it took me forever to do so I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER-I own not thee characters of Death Note, thou only ownest Haruka…unfortunately. **

* * *

Chapter 15- As they fall…

Light lay on his bed thinking. Most of the day was a dreary and a useless drag filled with unwanted scenes and boring highlights of the life at school he was forced to play out day by day. School this week seemed to drag on forever for him and he looked at the sky wryly feeling his whole body ache with boredom and emptiness. He flicked a certain loose thread that hung from his pillow and sighed, the sort of sigh that indicated that he was fed up with waiting, and turned around lazily feeling is eyes look up from his previous position up to the ceiling above. In one hand he held the Death Note and he stroked the black cover's surface, closing his eyes thoughtfully.

His parents were out, Sayu was at her friend's house for a sleepover and he was completely alone. He didn't even know what Haruka was doing at the moment only that she was probably getting ready for their first official date to Space Land. Light sighed and turned around once more feeling slightly hot around his face. He had already bathed and dressed long ago and the only thing he was forced to do was wait anxiously until the clock stoke 8:00 p.m and Haruka called for him to pick her up. He didn't even know why Haruka wanted to go this late in the night to Space Land but she had looked at him softly and responded simply that the stars always shone brighter in the night. Light didn't know why but as she had said that several shivers ran down his spine and he couldn't help but just agree to her wish.

He was probably just tired of waiting, not only because it made him feel bored but also that when he had nothing to do, he always ended up thinking everything through thousands of times. Not that he didn't think about everything thousands of times but it was the fact that he couldn't really stop evaluating the whole situation in his head, it was pathetic to always think about what could go wrong, about what could go right, what he should say, what she would do if he tried to move into her way too fast, he didn't always want to think about it so much but it always happened and he couldn't help it. Because it was Haruka. It was really strange to look back at the times when they were kids, the times where they played around in the playground, innocently skipping rocks in the pool, or rolling around in the grass without ever thinking that he would want to take her up in his arms and let everything he felt out, to kiss her until she gave in and she too let herself melt into him. Haruka was his first relationship or at least the first he actually wanted to take serious, because so much was at stake, and if he didn't do what he thought he had to do with her then maybe all he was doing, ridding the world of criminals, would have been in vain. Looking down on the Death Note he thought, smiling, about the immense power it held…all the rules and abilities it had perplexed him, but now he had conquered them all one by one and with that he had already developed a plan. It would be quick but he hoped that it ended up according to plan and that it didn't take too much time away from his moments with Haruka. Ryuk was sitting in the corner, doing several abnormal twists and turns, as he always did to take his mind off the lack of apples, and completely ignored Light's intense gaze. Light rolled his eyes and stood up in a small jump, feeling his muscles flex and some of his bones crack unpleasantly. One more hour and it would be 8:00.

* * *

L walked around barefoot in his hotel room, sucking on a lollipop. He was wearing his usual white t-shirt and some of his comfortable navy blue jeans. Watari was on his bed spreading out possible choices of clothing for the evening. L wasn't paying much attention to the infrequent suggestions made my Watari but thinking about what was expected to happen tonight.

_Am I really sure that Light will try to find out the name of Raye Penber tonight? It could be obvious that he would take such a casual event like a date to do something like this, but then again with the stereotypical love he has for Haruka it might certainly change the outcome of what I thought would actually happen... However, the suicide notes were an experiment for sure…L do you know, Shinigami love apples? Who else but Light, who already knows were after him, would try to experiment with his killing powers to kill the FBI agent who is tracking him? He thinks no one will be there to see him with Raye Penber as he finds a way to get at his name, but Ryuzaki will be there to witness it and that is the major advantage. _

"How about this L, looks nice right?" Watari said behind him. L turned around to see a buttoned up shirt and some loose jeans with a jacket spread out on the bed.

L rolled his eyes and shook his head, "It'll make me look…I don't know.."

Watari cut him off my saying..."Come on L, this look will defiantly shed at least 5 years off of you, and besides all the teenage boys wear this."

"I'm 23…" L said bluntly...

"That isn't that old, you will look very handsome."

L picked up the buttoned shirt and inspected it thoroughly, "Whatever it take I suppose."

Watari nodded and said seriously, "I called Thirteen and he has Gevanni at Light's house at this very moment."

L nodded as he started peeling off his t-shirt. "Great that will buy me time to get there and hide before Haruka and Light arrive."

Watari sighed and said, "Okay then what will you do once your there?"

"Conform my suspicions, come back and wait for our physical evidence." L said as he finished the outfit by donning on the blackish blue jacket.

"And now I look stupid but whatever…"

Watari chuckled and thought that L, though a genius, still acted like a teenage boy.

* * *

Gevanni looked around the premises and ran a hand through his thick black hair. He was slightly tired and annoyed but he didn't mind much as long as it was all over soon and he could go home as soon as possible. Taking this gig here in Japan was his brother's idea, and since he really needed the job, he know found himself in Japan making sure that Light Yagami was late for his date to Space Land, for what? All the information that was given to him was that he had to do this job so that L could get there to observe what might happen once Light Yagami arrived.

Stephen Gevanni was 19, black haired, blue eyed and the younger of two brothers. His brother, whom was now supposed to be addressed as Thirteen, made him come to Japan to help him catch Kira, the man behind a huge mass killing spree against criminals. A strange sort of murder, Gevanni thought, and very contradicting, a murder killing murderers was very strange but Gevanni was there for the chance at work and to show his good for nothing brother that he was better than everyone took him for. One day he would show him. He just wished that he wasn't stuck as a distraction all the time and that he could actually get a more satisfying and more intricate job. Well, whatever, as long as he didn't screw his first job here he would make sure to escalate the ladder of positions and topple his brother right of the chart.

The lights from the small house were still shining bright and it would only be around 10 minutes until it turned 8:00. Gevanni never considered this hour to be late, but here in Japan the night was already pitch black and the darkness engulfed most of his surroundings, not so much that he couldn't see but enough so that several shivers ran down his spine at the prospect of an even darker night. He was actually crouching behind some green leafed bushes at that moment, trying not to make any loud clanks and noises that might have Light discover him spying through his living room window. Now that he stood there, and could really get a good look at Light he scoffed slightly to himself, thinking that a teenage boy his age couldn't be smart enough to be a mass murder, but Thirteen says that L is one of the greatest detectives in the world so he had no right to doubt him.

Some movement inside the house abruptly caught his attention and he turned his face around slightly, still hiding most of his features beneath the green leaves and he strained his neck slightly as he peered through the window of the house. Light seemed almost ready to go, he was straitening his shirt up a bit looking slightly nervous but most of all he looking very relaxed. Gevanni was sure he didn't make any noise but Light turned around and looked out the window suddenly, making Gevanni duck down lower so that Light wouldn't make out his face peering at the window from behind the shadows of the thick bushes. Light stared at the window blankly and then looked away briskly, walking over to the door, hesitating but opening it nonetheless. Sudden panic started boiling down in his insides as he thought frantically about what he was supposed to do next. His brother told him not to let Light out of the house until he got the phone call that indicated that L and him where already diverged in a crowd of people at Space land.

But what was he supposed to do as distraction? Thirteen didn't telling him any specific plan, so he only guessed that he had to come up with something on the spot. But as he crouched, hidden, in the bunch of shrub in front of the house that Light Yagami lived in he felt like he was running out of ideas. So much for an easy job. Light was already outside his house and Gevanni bit his lip so that it wouldn't shake terribly as he stood up from his hiding spot and racked his brain painfully for the slightest silver lining of light that would enlighten him. Light had already begun a small brisk stride in the opposite direction and Gevanni didn't want to mess this job up. Thirteen trusted him, and he was confident that Gevanni wasn't stupid enough to mess such a simple job such as this. Gevanni thought fast but his mind only told him to be impulsive. Taking a deep and painful breath he ran towards Light stupidly.

"Hey you stop!" he blurted out.

Light stopped and turned his head back swiftly, looking at Gevanni with a cold expression.

"Uh…yes…" he said.

Gevanni, who felt slightly more confident, stood slightly straighter.

"Umm…" _Now what the hell was he supposed to say? _

Light only stood in front of him blinking impatiently.

Gevanni shuttered as he thought of how stupid this would sound… "I, challenge you…"

Light raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms, "Yeah...to what…"

Gevanni tried not to kick himself as he said, "I challenge you to a duel…"

Light frowned and raised his hands, "I don't have time for this."

Gevanni mentally scowled at himself then blurted out, "No wait…I challenge you to..um..find a better price at…real estate?."

Light looked at him strangely but shook his head, "Real estate? Sorry, not interested."

Gevanni looked around and once again tried to stop him… "No wait I have a great price on a lovely house close to here so how about it?"

Light didn't even turn around that time. Gevanni felt like a dope but he knew that he was to keep Light from exiting the house at all costs.

"Stop right there Light Yagami." He muttered his voice shaky.

Light stopped that time and smoothly turned around his eyes narrowed in intense suspicion,

"How do you know my name?" Light asked.

Gevanni kicked a soda can that lay near his feet and felt his hand reach into a small pocket on the back of his long black trench coat.

"One more step forward and I'll…" he took out his small silver pistol and aimed it steadily at Light, blinking slightly as he took in the confused look that Light threw at him.

"What do you want with me? Who are you?" Light said staying as still as possible, his face flushing slightly as he eyed the pistol with his eyes narrowed faintly.

Gevanni gulped loudly and tried to keep his hand steady as he continued to point the pistol at Light's face. His finger was at the trigger, but he had no fear of accidentally shooting, for there where no bullets in the gun.

"Nothing, just get in the house, okay."

Light turned around slowly his hands up slightly as he continued to look confused but relaxed.

Gevanni felt slightly stupid but know understood why his brother had given him the empty pistol. A distraction apparently was only waiting for him to have the brains to actually figure it out.

_I challenge you to a duel. I'm so stupid. _

His hand still pointed at Light's head, they reached the front door of the house and Light who had just barely walked out of it found himself walking back in with a strange man pointing a gun at his head.

Turning around slowly he looked at the man in the face and said softly,

"Is this some sort of robbery, if you want I'll give you all the money in my own personal safe but I have to leave, there someone waiting for me and…"

"Then call and tell that person to wait." Gevanni said calmly.

Light made a small sound of annoyance as he cautiously went over to the phone. 'Just my luck.' He thought.

* * *

"Haruka you look amazing!" Haruka's dad said as he scrutinized his daughter from head to foot, her dazzling beauty reflecting an exact image of her mother.

"You really think?" Haruka said blushing, inspecting herself slightly. She wasn't wearing anything fancy, just a plain pink dress but she felt like her dad's comments meant a lot to her.

"Yeah, Light better not try anything smooth tonight." Her dad said, winking.

Haruka blushed and ran a hand through her hair embarrassedly 'Dad, don't say things like that."

Her dad looked at her, inspecting her softly, and snapped his fingers.

"Hair, we have to do something about your hair."

Haruka ran another hand through her hair and said distressed, "Why, what's wrong with it?"

Her dad shook his head and went over to her and picked up her hair slightly with his left hand and with his right produced a white ribbon from his back pocket.

"Your hair is always down, how about you add some difference in the way you look."

Haruka felt strange as she felt the low ponytail that her dad had just tied with the white ribbon.

"You look so lovely." Her dad wolf-whistled.

Haruka rolled her eyes and glared at her dad, "You say that because you're my dad."

Her dad gave her a look of denial and shook his head, "Light always thinks it.

Haruka punched her dad's arm and blushed.

"I mean if you want the truth then, I always thought you looked really plain." He dad said suddenly

Haruka glared at him and heard the phone ring from behind them.

"It might be Light…" she said excitedly. She ran to the phone and picked it up anxiously.

"Hey." She said into the phone.

"hey." And sure enough it was Light's voice.

"Are you ready?" she asked anxiously trying to hide the excitement in her voice but failing miserably.

Their was a short silence then Light spoke softly into her ear.

"Something came up, do you mind if you could go on without me and I could catch up with you in around 30 minutes."

"Why? What happened?" she asked worriedly.

"Nothing, but please do it for me, okay?" his voice sounded urgent as Haruka listened intently into the phone.

"Okay then I'll um…wait for you over there then." She said softly.

"Sorry…" he said.

"No, it's not like where canceling, I'll see you there," she said as she hung the phone on the receiver and sighed deeply. She wanted it to be a good night, and she wasn't going to let this small obstacle ruin it for her. Her dad stood behind her looking at her curiously.

"Anything wrong?" he asked and Haruka shook her head gently.

"Nope, It's just I have to wait for him at Space Land, since something came up."

"oh, do you want me to take you?" he said as he smiled gently.

"Yeah, please, if it's no problem." Haruka said smiling back.

"Nope, it's all good."

They exited the house as her dad took another good look at her, "Wow, you look like

Sakurako, Haruka. I bet you anything your mom would totally expect you and Light to get married or something."

Haruka nodded and entered the car, feeling the air brush up against her swiftly.

It was a silent drive to Space Land, only with her father's usual comments and jokes about Light and her; he always found amusement in picking on them. But Haruka ignored them and thought to herself about the distraction that could have possibly made Light want to be late to what was supposed to be their 'first' date. She sighed softly seeing her breath fog up the window that she was peering absent mindedly at. Her resolve was not to let the fact that Light was going to be late, and she tried not to leave her completely down, but it kept on tugging at her head…for some strange cold reason, and she began to feel the presence of a tight knot of worry pit down in her stomach.

"I wouldn't worry so much if I where you." Her dad said faintly.

Haruka looked out the window, smiling, "Yeah I know," she replied softly to him.

In return her father smiled.

They colors and laughter that was surrounding the amusement park filled the window's reflection, and it's brightness was almost unbearably superficial.

Haruka smiled again, wider this time, feeling the cool air from the slightly rolled down window enter the car and caress some sweaty strand off hair from her face.

* * *

Light tried to remain calm as he stared blankly at the face of this unknown man. Ryuk floated interested above them observing the calm face of Light and well as the faintly sweaty of the man or perhaps boy that held the small silver pistol, semi-steadily towards Light. Light only eyed the pistol occasionally, his face passive but not hiding the small signs that showed confusement and terror, Ryuk only scoffed at this.

Gevanni kept his eyes glued to Light as he placed the receiver down in its place, abruptly ending the call with whoever was on the other line. Light sighed and crossed his hands.

"There are you happy…?" he muttered menacingly as he glared at his blue eyed attacker.

Gevanni tried to smile as he said, "Yeah, I am."

Light rolled his eyes and raced his arms with a defending pose.

"SO are you here to steal, kill, or what?" Light asked with a scold edge in his tone.

"Well, what do you think I'm here to do?" Gevanni said as he lowered the gun slightly looking at Light curiously. Light was probably about his age, and acted very smoothly, if Gevanni was in his place, he might have been slightly more nervous and he admired Light's guts to a certain extent.

Light sighed passively then muttered angrily, "I told her to wait, so do what you have to do so I can leave."

Gevanni raised his eyebrows slightly and shrugged.

Light pounded his fist on the table and growled, "Then why the hell are you here."

Gevanni felt his cell with his freehand ands hoped with his whole heart that it would ring soon.

Light eyes him suspiciously and took out his wallet.

"If it's money your after then here I got about 100 in here if you want it," Light placed several bills on the counter where the phone was place and Gevanni eyed the money disdainfully.

But nonetheless he took it and place it in his pocket, for a show, he would put it somewhere visible so he could take it back. Light looked at Gevanni with a disgusted look and said slowly,

"You know its people like you that make this world rotten."

Gevanni cocked his head and said, despite himself, "So are you one of those that support Kira?"

Light looked taken aback but he shook his head, "No, I'm not, I just think that criminals are the people that make this world worse for those hard working people that try to live in peace."

"I guess your right." Gevanni said as he shifted slightly in place.

Light at him strangely and cocked his head. "Would you mind putting the gun down, if you have what you want then could you please leave."

Gevanni was about to answer when he felt his cell vibrate softly in the deepness of his pant's pocket.

He sighed in relief and put the gun down. He nodded quickly and motioned at the door,

"Thanks for not putting up a fight." With that Gevanni sprint out the door and Light stayed put in place feeling slightly unnerved.

"Wow that was really unexpected." Ryuk said behind him. Light nodded then looked at the clock. It was only 8:30 and he bet that Haruka wouldn't have worried too much about him, and that he could get to her before it got any later.

* * *

Haruka sat alone at a small elevated corner of a tree surrounded by cement. The grey cement was hard under her feet, which where barefoot after she had taken of the slippers that she was wearing. They had tiny pink flowers glued on them and they sparkled slightly as the moon's light hit them at a strange angle. There was no one around her, only occasionally a couple would pass her enjoying a moonlit walk together far away from the sounds of the late running amusement park. After her dad had dropped her off she had walked slightly away from all the commotion and had sat down to wait for Light. She reckoned not much time had passed but for some reason it seemed like a really long time for her. The music that played at Space Land was very sweet, a singer who stood at a small stage in the middle of everything sprang up tunes every several minutes and Haruka enjoyed listening to the songs as she waited patiently. Or at least she was acting patiently, because inside her heart was beating slowly and painfully every beat causing several jagged breaths to escape her body. She kept on worrying about Light, and she still wondered what the emergency he had to attend to was. She knew she was thinking selfish, so she pushed those thoughts, out of her head and tried to think of something else. Strangely she kept on staring at the hand clenched couples that passed her by and she could help but envy them. Those thoughts made her feel even more pathetic so after a while she completely stopped thinking to avoid unkind thoughts to pop into her head. But as time wearily crept by, and the giggles of blushing girls kept on reaching her ears, she couldn't help but wish they all fell off cliffs.

After a while she heard a different voice ensue from the stage and she figured they had changed the singer already. This voice didn't have the pop star sound to it, but was more deep and smooth, a rockish sound coning from it, romantic and dark as the night ,she figured, that swayed even more couples in the midst of the purple blue clouds.

_Ah, the sun is born of night, it sets again…but no one's here to see…it's endless._

Haruka sighed strangely at the sounds, which made her feel impatient but fully alive.

She closed her eyes listening intently,

_Sad, but everybody knows, A trip to heaven's not really on the cards, no Yet my "moment" has come, A crying shame, for now my life is over. _

"Haruka?"

Haruka opened her eyes and smiled, expecting Light to be the person that spoke her name so gently be the man that she saw, but she was greatly surprised to see Ryuzaki look at her curiously with his deep black eyes.

"Ryuzaki?" she said, shakily, she blinked wearily at him. Ryuzaki cocked his head, and sat next to her looking strangely at her.

"I didn't expect to run into you _here." _Haruka muttered as she looked away embarrassedly.

Ryuzaki nodded, "Likewise, I suppose, what are you doing here all alone at this hour?"

Haruka wiped her forehead casually and muttered, "Um...I'm actually waiting for …"

Ryuzaki stared at her blankly and she said hastily, "….someone."

Ryuzaki looked at her hand which was still bandaged slightly with soft cloth and took it in his

gently, examining it. Haruka stammered faintly, "Um...what are you…"

"It looks like it's healed, does Light dress the cut often." Ryuzaki placed her hand down again and stared intently into space.

Haruka shook her head, "No I do it…You know, Lights not always with me…"

Ryuzaki looked at her dully, "Where you waiting for him or something."

Haruka blushed, "...Y…y..yeah…" she let out discomforted by Ryuzaki's blank stare.

"Hmm…I figured, as he had you waiting long?"

Haruka shook her head and looked at her watch, "Only like 40 minutes, or so."

Ryuzaki sighed, "The humanity…" Haruka chuckled slightly and looked at Ryuzaki curiously, "It seems like we're always meeting everywhere, are you following me or Light, Ryuzaki?"

She meant it as a joke but Ryuzaki flushed for a moment before saying,

"Why are you waiting for him, were you guys supposed to be on a date?" Haruka blushed and twiddled her thumbs anxiously.

"This was supposed to be our first."

"Really, it always seemed to me that you guys had some time dating."

Haruka shook her head and muttered, "No…not really…"

_So perfect, this moment so perfect, this moment… I'm happy to die in this moment._

Haruka twisted her hands a bit and stammered out what she had feared all night.

"It's going all so alarmingly fast, I hope he doesn't stand me up."

Ryuzaki shook his head wearingly and waved his hand, "No, I don't think that's the case."

Haruka nodded, then smiled, "Me, neither."

Haruka then looked at him and turned her head to the side, "Wow, Ryuzaki you look…cool, new wardrobe?"

Ryuzaki blinked in surprised and looked down at his ark blue jacket, white collared shirt and black jeans.

"Uh, well yes ,and no…" he muttered.

"Why? Aren't you tired of always wearing a white shirt and jeans, I like this look better, and it looks…hmm…cute." She smiled at him casually and Ryuzaki bit his thumb,

"I look…cute?"

Haruka rubbed the back side of her head and said, "Well…sure."

"It sounds like your lying." Ryuzaki said.

Haruka laughed and stood up stretching her legs and back from the extensive sitting she had just done.

She looked once more at Ryuzaki and said, "So, why are _you_ here, on a date yourself."

Ryuzaki shook his head, "What gave you that idea?"

Haruka placed her palm to her cheek, striking a thinking pose and said, "Hmm, well you look really well dressed for someone who's coming alone."

"Well…I guess you caught me, I did...um...come with a girl..." he said faintly.

Haruka clapped her hands and said, "Really, where is she?"

Ryuzaki looked perplexed then said, "Home, she went home after I broke up with her."

Haruka stopped clapping and said, "Oh...sorry about that."

Ryuzaki shook his head and looked up at Haruka's hair, "Your hair, looks…weird."

Haruka instantly placed a hand in her hair, "Really,"

Ryuzaki cocked his head and said, "Well, it looks okay, I'm not sure."

Haruka gave him a look and sat down again, she sighed and smoothed out her dress out

"Haruka!" She heard a yell from far away, and when she squinted her eyes she saw the far away shadow of Light.

"Ligh…" her mouth was suddenly covered by Ryuzaki and she squirmed in surprise.

He let her go and Haruka looked at him angrily,

"Wha…" she was cut off by Ryuzaki,

"Please, don't tell Light I was here." Haruka raised her eyebrows,

"but..but …why?"

Ryuzaki crossed his arms and sighed, "I don't want to get between you too, and anyway Light hates my guts, so me being here with you, alone, in the night...I don't know seems suspicious."

Haruka was about to open her mouth but Ryuzaki said hastily, "Please, just don't say anything."

With that he disappeared between several trees that outlined the sides of the amusement park.

"Haruka," she felt Light's arms suddenly hug her from behind, just in time, and she smiled, still a little confused but relieved that Light was right their next to her.

"I thought you would never show up..." she whispered as Light hugged her a bit tighter.

"why I don't think I was that late, and besides I was here earlier it's just I couldn't find you, what are you doing so far away from the rides."

Haruka shrugged, and told herself not to mention Ryuzaki.

"So, what do you want to do?" She said as she turned around and smiled. Light looked at her up and down and smiled, "You know you look really nice."

Blushing, she said looking down embarrassedly, "Wow, you think so…"

"Hmmm…one thing…" he reached for her hair and tugged at the ribbon until her hair tumbled down unto her shoulders.

"Okay that's better." He let out.

Haruka flushed and cursed at her dad slightly.

They started walking towards all the colors and light of the rides, and Haruka gently reached out for Light's hand and held it tight in hers. Light looked at her surprised and she took her hand away quickly.

"Sorry," she muttered, but Light took her hand and held it firmly in his.

"No it actually feels really…nice…" he smiled, then said, "So what were you doing all alone over their."

Haruka opened her mouth but remembered Ryuzaki's warning, "Nothing…just sitting their listening to the song…"

"Oh the song…hmm…it's really nice…"

_Ah, the sun is born of night, it sets again. Though no one's here to see, it's endless. So perfect, this moment, so perfect, this moment. I'm happy to die in this moment with you._

"Nice…you keep saying that." Haruka said blushing.

Light smiled, then rubbing his stomach and looking at his watch said, "Are you hungry, we could eat something before we get on the rides."

"Wouldn't that be a horrible idea?" Haruka said chuckling.

Light frowned, and then said, "Your right, so you want to get on a ride first…"

"Yeah...how about a rollercoaster?" Haruka pointed out to a rollercoaster near them, large and menacing in the midst. Light smirked and smiled pulling Haruka slightly,

"Okay, sure, but then I treat you to an ice cream."

They ran to the line of the coaster witch wasn't that long, but wasn't really short either. As they lined up, Haruka tugged at Light's sleeve, he looked at her and smiled, "Yeah."

Haruka didn't really know what to say, which made her feel like an idiot,

"Well, well, nothing, it's just all this feels so new…but just like any ordinary day together, I'm just wishing that it'll be like this forever."

Light looked up at something, then back at her, "hey no worries, though nothing lasts forever, maybe this might."

Haruka felt so outdated but smiled, and chuckled. They moved forward slightly, with the line and she jumped up exited to see how long the line would take.

"Don't worry where almost their." Light said, patting her on the head. She felt like an exited puppy, and if she was her tail would probably be wagging between her legs like crazy, but she sighed in relief that she wasn't a puppy, and then felt stupid for even thinking that.

The lights of the amusement park dazzled her, and she reclined on Light, relieved that this night could finally start. Smiling she noticed most of the people in the line, leave their places and point far above from their heads, for some reason gasping with their mouths opened. Haruka looked around as well still clutching to Lights shirt and looked up to where everyone else was looking at. Gasping she tugged at his shirt and pointed upward, her mouth open in terror. Light gasped softly at what he was seeing. Far above where they were staying in line, a man with blonde hair and clear grey eyes was at the top of the rollercoaster, holding onto a small piece of railing for his life. He seemed scared at all the people that where yelling at him to hold on, and he was also laughing hysterically at the screams that some girls where doing.

"Hey you, push your body upward and hold on to the larger piece of metal until we can get up there." A security guard wearing blue clothing appeared from nowhere said.

"No!" the man yelled from above. Haruka glared at him involuntary,

"Light, is this guy suicidal?" Light just stood silent next to her, looking up at the crazy man from above.

"I'm going to let go…" he yelled, to everyone's dismay, "Unless you do what I ask and not complain!"

"Are you mad?" Someone from the now gathered crowd yelled.

"What is it that you want you lunatic!?" someone else yelled and the man continued to laugh crazily.

"Money…of course." He yelled out.

Someone else whom was in the crowd, yelled out…"Give him what he wants, we can't afford a life wasted."

Some scoffed at the request, and Light raised his eyebrows to see the person that had spoken, the man...the FBI agent… his follower.

Light made a move to him and Haruka stayed put, confused.

As Light approached him, he froze up and tried to look away, but Light held on to his shoulder and held him firm.

"Stop there…" he said.

The man looked up at him, blue eyes hazy and slightly terrified.

"What." He muttered.

Light looked up at the man dangling from the coaster and said, "Why would you agree with his request, unless you where in cahoots with that man?"

The FBI agent looked away from Light, and shook his head, "What the hell are you saying I'm…not, actually I'm a policeman, the man over there is charged with various murders, I can't have him die, we still need to interrogate him to see if anyone was involved with what happened. "

Light pulled his arm tighter, "Can I see some form of proof?"

Raye looked up at Light and sighed, "Here, then…" He took out his id…it read…

_David Feller._

Light nodded and let him go but then leaned in forward muttering, "Why have you been following me?" Raye froze but didn't answer.

Light let go of 'David's' shoulder and frowned, "You probably didn't think I knew, but you are very obvious."

Raye looked away and Light smiled, "I have his name." he thought to himself.

Haruka was behind Light now, curious at why Light had left her to speak to this man.

"Light?"

"Let go Haruka." Light started walking away nut as that happened several screams from the crowd had ensued and Haruka gasped as she saw the man fall from where he was dangling.

She screamed but she felt her head being pushed into someone's shoulder, that being of the man that Light was talking to. She gasped but he whispered, "Too, much blood for someone like you to see."

She pushed him back and looked at him strangely. He just shook his head, "Raye, Raye Penber." He muttered and then in a flash he was out of sight.

Light who was looking at the rollercoaster said, "Do you want to do something else." He looked relatively calm but Haruka was very dazed.

"I guess we could go eat." She said after a moment.

Light nodded and pulled Haruka with his hand, a bit hard though and Haruka pulled away,

"Is something wrong?" she said, trying to avoid the crowd that gathered around the dead body.

Light shook his head and then smiled. "No, just so much weirdness for one night."

Haruka nodded and then stopped as in the corner of her eye she saw Ryuzaki walking along with the man that had said, "Raye, Raye Penber."

She cocked her head and Light waved a hand in front of her face,

"Haruka?" he asked, she snapped out of her trance and then tried to smile, "Can we enjoy this date, now?"

Light smiled and grabbed her hand, "Yeah," he pulled her in and kissed her forehead gently,

"Okay…."

**Ohhh…what now? I don't know, but whether I should continue the date at Space Land, or do a time skip, which I already have planned out, is up to you. So in your reviews tell me whether I should continue the date or not…- Okay sorry for the delay, I was banned, banned from the computer. I won't go into details but it happened and finally today I got to sneak away and post this up! Also I've had problems with the Haruka…yes I'm actually afraid that she might be a bit Mary-Sueish…wahhhh! So tell me, that to...your support is welcome….- Oh and I came back from the Anime Expo to see your great reviews (THANK YOU) and I had so much fun!! If you want to know how it went go to my profile and see. I replaced what I had up there with my adventures, and will keep it up for two days, so if you just want to see how it went go to my profile….- unless you just don't care…**

**Oh and review…please…pretty please chocolate on top - **

**Love Dagger….**


	16. Chapter 16 Realize the Limitations

**Hello-sorry for the long wait! Hope you like this chapter. This chapter is dedicated to James from Team Rocket…**

**DISCLAIMER- I own nothing of DeathNote….wah….--**

* * *

Chapter 16- Realize the Limitations

It wasn't the hottest day of the season, but when it came to its undeniable temperature, it was so hot that if you cracked an egg on the sidewalk it would probably cook. The scorching horizon was blurring and the distance tricked everyone's eyes to make them think that places or buildings were farther than they really were. Most people where indoors but Haruka was outside, on her patio, the grass below her adding some comfort to her back, which was slightly damp with morning dew. Japan, was a mild climate but at times it would burst with sun, and those days where Haruka's favorites because she had an excuse to actually be able to go out barefoot ,with nothing but small shorts and loose blouses. She heard several grunts from inside the house, which were emitted by her goofy dad, which of course was trying his hardest to beat a new game he bought, in one day. Well, that should keep him busy for a while and that meant Haruka wouldn't have to tend to him all the time, and she could just lie there and cool off from the sudden heat. Light was at home, and he didn't answer her phone calls, but his mom told her that he was busy studying. She thought, lazily 'what for, he already had the highest scores in the whole school' it unnerved her that he wouldn't ever give himself a much deserved break, and that he would have to stick hours in his room, alone and hot.

Haruka wiped her sweaty forehead and sighed again. School was one thing that they didn't have in common, ever since Kindergarten. An excellent example of that was their report cards, Light was always a brilliant straight A's, and hers…a whole array of B+'s, C-'s, several D's, maybe a F or two, and if it was some greater force's will, then an occasional A. Not to say she was stupid, Light was always telling her she wasn't, she was just lazier than most people, or she had better things to do, like help out her dad...or what not, but comparing herself to Light, she was far off. She knew that if it wasn't for the fact that they grew up together, Light would had never really looked at her. He would have probably thought her a nuisance, or bothersome. She blinked her eyes fiercely, and tried to shake the thoughts out of her head. Days like this constantly made her daydream, which it was considered a good or bad thing depending on what she was thinking off. She stood up quickly and strode over to her house, opening the back door, peering into the house for no apparent reason and walked over to the fridge, since the backdoor was connected directly to the kitchen. Opening it, she looked at what her dad brought from the market the other day, which wasn't much, just some instant foods and some orange juice, which didn't seem very appetizing to her either way.

"Haruka…can you bring me some juice now! Please." Her dad said loud enough so she could here him from the kitchen. She sighed from laziness and opened the fridge again, taking out the carton. As she poured the liquid in a small glass she looked distantly at the outside where she could sometimes, if she strained her eyes far enough, could see the distant outline of Light's house. As she thought of him studying all alone in his room her fingers started to feel suddenly cold, wet, and strangely sticky. She looked down and gasped as she put the carton on the table, looking down at all the spilled orange juice she had poured. Cursing, she stretched her hand out toward the miniature wooden counter and pulled a small towel from the top. After cleaning her mess, she walked towards her dad, and handed his juice as he took it gratefully.

"Thanks." Taking a sip he looked at her from head to toes and then said, "You smell horrible."

Haruka glared at him and she scurried her brow, going at his hair where she pulled down hard.

"Ouch Haruka…sorry…but your sweaty all over best you take a shower to avoid all the heat that your body is absorbing." He massaged his head softly and looked at her gently.

"Is anything wrong?" he asked…Haruka shook her head for nothing was really wrong at all, it was just the heat.

She shook her head and smiled…"No just not used to heat waves like this…" Her dad nodded and put his controller down and took a gulp out of the orange juice.

"Are you going out with Light this week?" he asked wiping his mouth the palm of his hand.

Haruka sat down on the sofa next to him and sighed… "Hmm I'm not sure, why do you ask?"

Her dad refocused his attention to the television screen and said, "I_ know_ you _know_ what event is going to happen this week right?" her dad said plainly but with a curiosity that stung Haruka slightly.

Haruka tried to ignore that and shook her head again, "Yeah, I do, but you also _know_ me and Light have never gone their at all, so why start now?"

"Well, its different now isn't it? I mean aren't you guys a couple now? This is a huge event; I mean I think you guys should definitely go." Her dad looked at her with those bright green eyes and she crossed her arms with how adorable he looked. He was worse than a child these days.

"Fine, I'll go call Light and ask him, happy?"

Her dad gave her a look and said, "Sounds like you don't want to go with him why?"

Haruka shook her head, "I don't want to bother him, we had a really great time at Space Land, and I don't want him to think of me as someone clingy or something, I want to give him space, like before...when were just friends."

"But you guys aren't friends anymore."

Haruka stood up and dodged the remark.

"I'll go take a shower and then I'll give him a call"

She disappeared upstairs and walked into her room. Sighing she stood standing onto the other side of the door for several moments.

Her thoughts at the moment where the same for several days, after the date in Space Land the only time she had seen Light was at passing moments from class to class over there at university, and or the only times when she had the courage to call him at home even though she knew he was studying hard for some exam or anything of the sort. She knew he didn't have a lot of time before the formalized this whole relationship thing, but before there wasn't any pressure of a girlfriend-boyfriend thing. And that's where she was hung up on, she didn't want to make him regret making her his girlfriend if he suddenly found out that Haruka was a clingy sort of girl, but she couldn't help it, she wasn't cool and collected like Light, she was a girl…more ordinary than the next, not a superstar or a genius, just Haruka- a girl with no expectations who was too lazy to take a shower and ended up reeking of sweat. She looked at the phone that lay on her little counter still and told herself to call. He wouldn't get to complain if she bothered him…she had a right, no?

She sat down and picked it up dialing with her index finger.

The phone dialed in her ear and then she heard a "Hello"

"Hey." She breathed out, as she heard a closing of a book and some shuffling coming from the next line.

Light then spoke gently in her ear, "hey Haruka I'm kind busy, is anything wrong."

Haruka took a deep breath and said, "No…I wanted to say hi….that's all…huge heat wave huh?'

There was silence.. "Yeah, Haruka can I get back to you? There's something I'm doing at the moment, and…"

"No…I get it.." Haruka said with an unexpected edge, she almost put a hand over her mouth with how not understanding that sounded.

"I'm sorry but, I took you to Space Land didn't I, we talked about this, we can do something together some other time,"

"That was a little over 2 weeks ago." She said, trying to sound calm.

"Haruka, what's going on with you today?" Light said...coldly.

"Why am I bothering you Light Yagami…?" Damn it she said it again, exactly like two days ago when she called.

"_Hello, may I speak to Light?" _

"_Okay, wait up." _

"_Haruka?" _

"_Hey Light, I was wondering whether __you're busy, because maybe we could…"_

"_Sorry I __**am**__ busy, exams are in several weeks, remember?" _

"_Yeah I know but maybe we could." _

"_Haruka, ugh…I'm sorry __maybe some other time." _

"_Oh__…well then how about tomorrow." _

"_There's somewhere I have to go." _

"_How about the next day?"_

"_Haruka? Maybe I could get back to you later on the time okay."_

"_Well, I can't maybe I have stuff to do to?" _

"_What's wrong, didn't you like the date to Space Land, I thought it went really well, why are you acting this way?" _

"_Maybe you didn't like it enough…am I bothering you Light?" _

Light stood quiet for a long time, "No, Haruka your not, right now I'm doing something really important and, there's a lot I have in mind." He sighed

Haruka bowed her head down and sighed too, "Okay, I'm sorry…actually there's something I wanted to ask you…"

"Oh, Haruka I really have to go ask me later." Click.

Haruka clutched the phone in her hand until she felt small veins pop up in her hands with how hard she was clutching at the receiver. It took several moments to have the guts to realize that he had hung up on her. Again.

* * *

Light stood quiet in his room, holding his cell in his hand for a moment even after he hung up feeling guilty for what he had just done. Sighing deeply and reclining his entire back on the edge oh his seat he glared at Ryuk who was cracking up behind him.

"What's so funny?" he said aggravated.

Ryuk waved his hands around, clutching his stomach with how hard he was laughing and then sighed deeply after a moment.

"I don't know all this is just so amusing to me, one moment you're all over her being your girlfriend and now you don't even talk to her, it's hilarious."

Light rolled his eyes and reclined his head in the back if his hands.

"You wouldn't get it, these past few days, I've been concentrating on being able to write names in the note without being interrupted, and apart from that I have to eat, sleep and maintain by grades at the top so I won't arise suspicion from my parents, so that means I have to study, and then I have cram school, time to spend with family, and then just casually lay around the house. Once in a while I think I could spare a date with Haruka, but right now I have to use my time as wisely as I can..."

Ryuk scrutinized Light and shook his head, "Doesn't make any sense, "

"I told you...you wouldn't get it, but I want to focus on the Death Note the most right now, afterwards, you know, after I become god of my new utopia, and then I'll make her my only preoccupation."

Ryuk sat clumsily on the bed, "Okay, but what if she thinks you don't like her anymore."

Light scratched his head and sighed, "No, I'm certain she'll wait for me."

"I wouldn't if I were her," Ryuk said finally smirking. "Okay, let's change topics, when will you finally kill off that David Feller guy?"

Light smirked back and span in his chair, "Well, let me explain," he stood up from his chair and walked to the other side of the room. He wasn't in his room, but in his parents, since his room was still wired from every corner possible, and he found it very easy to be able to talk to Ryuk here.

"This week, Ryuk, we humans do a small festival where we plant thousands of flowers in a small area not too far from here. The flowers, whether they be native to our land or not, are planted and people go see them for two nights, Saturday and Sunday."

Ryuk nodded his head and yawned, "Sure, sounds thrilling, but why tell me this, I suppose your not going to take Haruka to this now will you." Sarcasm dripped from his mouth unpleasantly and Light looked at him with an exhausted face, "Well, no, I'm not."

"So this has to do with David Feller how?"

Light shook his head again, and then said softly, "This David Feller guy will follow be anywhere, even at the flower festival, and so many people there it won't be easy to narrow down the suspect of Kira, will it?"

"Then why won't you take Haruka?"

"Because, if Haruka was there then people would obviously assume I was there and since I'm L's number one suspect then it would just encourage the fact that I am Kira himself, due to the fact that Feller was the one following me."

Ryuk whistled then stood up from his parents, purple and beige sheets. "So, you thought this out didn't you, but sheesh Light, It will look pretty pathetic if you go alone."

Light smiled and then opened his cell phone, opening the phones menu, then it's phonebook, "What Haruka doesn't know won't hurt her, and what she does know is that I love her, and that's what matters isn't it."

Ryuk cocked his head and laughed, "Oooh, so who are you going to call?"

Light thought a moment and then started dialing, "You'll see, It might not seem like it but I am pretty popular with my peers"

* * *

The Rose Garden that's what it was called, or the Flower Festival, people called it whatever name stuck in their heads easier, and Haruka had never really gone. It was a fairly new type of festival, foreign flowers that wouldn't ever really survive in this climate where brought here for everyone to see. This was also a festival that was very well-known with couples around the area, because it was easy to gather around the flower's beautiful buds, and talk with each other all night, or just stay with each other, their presence the only thing important to them, their love taking in the scent of the flowers. Haruka sighed, she hated thinking like that but to tell truths she was a hopeless romantic. She never liked to show it but she was and it couldn't be helped, if only she could stop thinking about the fantasies that refused to leave her brain and think rationally, Light was busy and he probably wouldn't want to go with her, but even the small time she spend with him these days was enough. But why, why was he pushing her away? She thought that it was going well enough; they had fun with each other, no?

But even before all that she had been noticing that he wasn't having the time for anything; that he was pushing himself to hard. And she couldn't be mad at him, not if it wasn't his fault, and besides he has his handful to think about, his dad being in the Kira investigation and all. She sighed.

"Maybe, I could surprise him, if I bought some tickets and then invited him to it…maybe I could take all the pressure away…maybe…

_The __towers of Space Land where giant and colorful. The colors and people everywhere almost disoriented her greatly and for some reason she could still think she saw Ryuzaki lurking somewhere hidden between the large food stands and loud rides. She was still holding on to Light's arm. They had avoided rollercoasters on the account of what had happened and had gone straight to the food stand that sold large cakes in different varieties. She couldn't help but think that she would bump into Ryuzaki again. _

_It was so much fun but for some strange reason Light had stayed quiet and solemn. _

"_Light?" she said after a moment, "Anything wrong." _

_Light stood silent but then smiled at her warmly, "Does anything have to be wrong?" he said warmly. That send her in a red haze but she tried to hide it beneath her hand. _

"_No." _

_Light sighed but smiled, "Yeah, well then how about you stop being so bashful, and look at me in the face." _

_Haruka stopped in her tracks and looked at __Light, "Do you always have to be so perfect." _

_Lights smiled and then pulled her down to sit down in a bench that they had just reached, _

"_I'm not." _

"_Yeah you are, you make feel so inferior sometimes." _

"_Your not." _

"_I better not be" she said as she poked at him playfully. _

"_I know everything about you, Haruka; I know 18 years worth of things about you, and from all that__, I __**know**__ that you are the most incredible human that I have ever met." _

_Red, her face was so red it hurt. _

"_I don't want to fall into a mountain of expectations." She said leaning into his arm. _

_He laughed and then rested his head on hers, "You exceed all my expectations." _

_Haruka looked up at him and shook her head, "You're lying." _

_Strange that he never rebutted that comment. _

_After several moment of silence, Light broke the silence, _

"_There's something I have to tell you, Haruka." _

"_Yeah?" she said softly. _

_She heard Light sigh, "After this night, I'm going to be busy, so I don't know how often I can see you__ again." _

_Haruka stopped reclining on him and cocked her head, "Oh, really?" she said surprised. _

"_Doesn't mean I won't see you at all, but I just want to warn you that not so often." _

"_Okay, but I still get to see you?" Light was far off, she knew it thinking into space like always. _

_Haruka waved her hand in front of his face, but even that didn't get his attention. _

_She sighed in annoyance and then leaned in and pecked him on the lips. As she retreated he looked surprised and solemn, _

"_I hope that means you understand." _

Haruka stood out of the line that she was at, holding two yellow and pink tickets. It took her 30 minutes to get here and 15 minutes to get the tickets, she smiled fulfilled for some reason and she thought ecstatic at all the flowers that they would be seeing. Together.

Her dad, was waiting for her on the other side of the park and she walked smiling to the designated place where they where supposed to meet. As she walked over to the car she heard some giggling and laughs coming from next to her. Curiosity made her turn around and there she saw Shiori walking happily away with some guy she couldn't really make out. Shiori spotted her and the man next to her made a sharp turn and disappeared inside the men's restroom that stood not far from where Haruka stood. Shirori smiled at her awkwardly and waved a small hand at her direction. Haruka didn't really know whether she should approach Shiori or not, but her good mood took the best of her, and she strode over to where Shiori was at, which surprisingly gave Shiori quite a shock.

"Hey Shiori, you bought tickets for the festival too?" Haruka said she got into earshot of her. Shirori nodded and placed a loose strand from her hair back.

"Yeah, and you?" she said in a small voice.

"Um, yeah, I plan to come with someone; I want to surprise him with these tickets."

"Really," Shirori said sweetly, and Haruka nodded, smiling, "Yeah I am….we've never gone to this and I want to give him a huge surprise."

Shirori nodded again and muttered something beneath her breath that Haruka couldn't really catch.

"Excuse me?" Haruka said after a moment. Shiori shook her head and then smiled again,

"Nothing, It was nice to bump into you; I'm actually seeing a lot of people for university so it was not really a surprise to see you."

"Oh, I figured as much," Haruka said getting impatient to go home, but Shiori gave a little giggle and then said, "So who is the guy your gonna surprise with those tickets?" she said after a moment.

Haruka blushed but stammered out, "um…Light."

Shiori probably turned the same color shade of red as she was because her cheeks were almost emitting out heat.

"

Oh…is that so." Shiori tried not to look at Haruka's eyes as the man she saw turn sharply into the restroom appear from behind them abruptly,

"Is she gone?" he said and Haruka gasped to see who it was.

"Haruka?"

"Light?!"

It took all her might not to cry on the spot. Why was Light with Shiori here of all places. Why?! Wasn't he busy, didn't her tell her he was busy. Then why was he here?! Her hands were trembling as he saw the shocked face of Light and his bashful face of Shiori.

"Haruka why are you here?" Light said softly, his eyes piercing hers with fear and anger all twisted up in them.

Haruka gulped, and it hurt, her throat felt horrible as she tried not to choke on air. She must have looked really distress because Light looked at her worriedly.

"Haruka?"

Haruka didn't want to talk because she knew she would crack up in tears. Why was Light here? Why, why, why? She was afraid to ask him so she looked down and brought out the tickets that she had just bought. She showed them up to his face and said in a hushed voice

"Oh, hello Light, I was just here to buy these tickets for my boyfriend, you know I want to surprise him, and all...I hope bumping into you wasn't an inconvenience. "

Light stood silent and Haruka looked around desperately. In the park was a small stand and she saw people eating hamburgers happily and others were munching on sprinkled doughnuts, sugar, cake… Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki…

She looked at Light angrily, "Yeah, I was just buying these tickets for _Ryuzaki_…so now that I have I'm going to take my leave." She turned her heel and staggered away, angry, flushed, surprised, and sad.

"Haruka!" she heard a yell behind her but she didn't turn around, just kept heading straight for the car, because obviously someone else, someone else that was not her exceeded his expectations, and because she had now realized the limitations that now for some reason appeared in a world where Haruka and Light where more than just friends.

**Okay, this chapter's done, I actually meant it to be longer but I hope this is good --, **

**If you watch the news then you will realize that there was an earthquake where I live. And not just a small one, it was pretty scary. If you where watching Judge Judy then you would have seen how much it rumbled, scary -- wahhh…oh well. Sorry for the delay I will try to make the next chapter soon, really, really, really soon…okay now 3 questions**

**Do you think that Light, even though portrayed as someone who truly cares for Haruka would actually do something like that behind her back? Hope he was in character…at least more than usual. **

**Was it well portrayed, was I able to show the difficulties that exist in a relationship with a man that's obsessed with his 'perfect' world**

**And I'm trying to give Haruka a personality that shows how average she is, is it working? And what do you think about her mentioning Ryuzaki…was that something a ticked of girlfriend would do? **

**Which comes to the dedication…I know nothing of love… I'm really young, but through all the anime crushes I have experienced, example-L and Uruyu Ishida, my first love was James from Team Rocket (POKEMON) yeah so it goes to him…from my heart to his heart. - thanks for reading and thank you everyone who reviewed and alerted…you guys are so awesome! Oh and review please.**

**Lot's of Love-Dagger**


	17. Chapter 17 A Cup of Coffee

**Please like this chapter (-bow-)**

**DISCLAIMER- I own nothing….but Haruka and her Dad (whose name is still unknown)**

Chapter 17- A Cup of Coffee

The afternoon was scorching, even though Haruka was sure that when night rolled around her window it would at least cool down by a bit. Haruka was sitting in the small chair, reclining against her huge wall where the window offered her a fantastic view of all that was around her. The purple green colors of the curtains dazzled her eyes and blurred that sharpness of the horizon that painted itself against the bright glass. Several cars where parked in the surrounding driveways, obscuring some of the long view that she was trying to see. The walls seemed to absorb every possible amount of heat around her, so she was already sweating from her neck all the way to her back. She sighed into her arms and tried not to think. Thoughts tried to penetrate the hard wall that that she had tried to build up around her, but kept on plopping desperately down. Haruka just couldn't think, because at any mere chance at that she would certainly burst out crying. She had been sitting down for hours now, so she ached everywhere even to the extent of a headache from her dad bursting in the room with a phone. Every 20 minutes to be exact…like….now.

"Haruka, please take the phone." Her dad said for the 10th time this hour.

Haruka rolled her eyes and kept on staring blankly out her window, "Who is it?" she asked though it was a stupid question. She knew perfectly well who it was.

"Light…it's Light, please sweetie answer him, the poor boy is desperate to speak to you,"

Haruka waved her hand in frustration, "I don't want to talk to him."

Her dad made a sound of irritation and tried to hand her the phone, "Haruka, can you please be more reasonable, the boy wants to talk to you, stop acting like those girls in those teen dramas."

Haruka glared at her dad and tried to look away disinterested. Her dad sighed and then said breathily, "Haruka if you won't take the phone for yourself, will you at least talk to him for me…this could all be a misunderstanding please don't rush into conclusions…please…" he begged at her.

She sighed, resigned and nodded. Her dad smiled and talked into the phone receiver, "Light okay, she'll speak to you."

Haruka held her hand to take the phone and placed it lazily to her ear, and said sharply, "Go stab yourself with a fork." before hitting the off button. She looked over to where her dad stood, mouth open, and his face slightly angry. "There I spoke to him."

Her dad frowned and took the phone roughly for her hands, "You could at least carry all this out with some dignity,"

"You can at least carry all this out away from my room." Haruka said, standing up from her chair and feeling her back stretch out unpleasantly. She scrunched up her face and walked over to her soft bed, collapsing on it as she reached it. Her dad made an angry sound and stormed out of her room. Haruka closed her eyes hard and groaned. She felt sick all over, sick to her stomach especially so she felt that at any minute she would roll over and blow chunks. The heat didn't really help at all either, she was scorched, sweaty and castigated. Groaning again she rolled over and bit her lip hard.

_Go stab yourself with a fork…oh why couldn't she come up with a wittier insult. _She rolled her eyes at her self and punched the pillows angrily. Seeing how that made her feel slightly better she punched it repeatedly, and breathed heavily into it. Gathering herself up, she looked at the ceiling, every repetitive move threatening her sanity. Pictures of Light and Shiori kept on swirling in her head, she thought on several possibilities for why they where together in the line for the ticket stand. Maybe Light wanted to surprise her as well? Maybe Shiori was just there by chance? No, because if that was the case, she wouldn't have been so embaressed in seeing that Haruka was also there, and Light wouldn't have asked whether she was gone so urgently. Haruka sighed and clasped her hands together. After the initial feelings of anger and sadness came several new feelings that knotted inside her stomach unpleasantly .The feelings of disappointment, of distrust, and most of all of shock. Like a bolt from the blue, if astonished her to see what Light had just done. Lied, and pushed her away. It was strange…..if he wanted to do something he would always be sure to tell her what he was going to do…he was always so honest to her.

_But now. _

She thought she knew him so well and then something like this happens….Haruka figured, she didn't know him as well as she thought she did. No...These things didn't define character...it just defined nonsense.

_Because things weren't making any sense in her head anymore. _

Thinking back she groaned in disbelief to what she had yelled out to Light.

"_Yeah, I was just buying these tickets for Ryuzaki…so now that I have I'm going to take my leave."_

Then she thought of how confused Ryuzaki would be when she told him. Not like he didn't always look confused…more blunt and speculating than most men would ever be. His eyes always calculating for someone so young but looked far beyond his years. She barely knew the guy and here she was dragging him into something that was none of his business. But they were friends, right? And friends are always there to…to…help certain friends make other certain friends jealous. And there she felt the nervousness of her plan…knowing whether or not Ryuzaki would play along. Should she just ask him out or tell him the whole story?

Downstairs she heard the phone ring and her dad shuffle to pick it up and groaned. In her mind she thought of the main thoughts that she kept on repeating endlessly to herself. Light would never do this...never…ever…but he did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Light cursed under his breath…the phone in his hand, behind him a laughing shinigami. He rubbed his eyes together and collapsed on his bed, angry and wary.

_Ugh...why does she have to be so stupid? Why does she have to have such a hard head? Can the girl tell when someone means no it means no. _He was angry….so angry…partly at himself the other part at Haruka. He didn't want to be mad at Haruka; he didn't mean to be mad at Haruka. But he was…he was infuriated with her so much that the thought of her burned through his stomach like acid. She ruined his plan…not necessarily with Shiori and David Feller (even though that was a little in jeopardy considering what she could do) but with him and her.

Yeah…the him and her, the relationship that was on the verge of breaking the tread that it hung on…ever since he was trying his hardest to make the world perfect for her. Only that she had to ruin it and now he had to think of something himself… so that everything could be cleared up but this girl was as stubborn as ever and refused to pick up any of his calls.

Why did she have to act so childish? Was she always like this? Light sighed into his hand and tried to ignore all other noises around him…his desperate attempt to think everything out. After a moment he concluded that the only thing he could really do was talk things out with her…come up with an excuse and hope that she believed him. But then again he trusted himself that he could convince her…Haruka was gullible to the core and he wasn't too worried. But he was slightly hurt.

_Because he didn't want to (or liked to do) anything that distresses Haruka, even if it was absolutely necessary. _

The look on her face when she saw them, Shiori and himself, together was tearing inside his mind mercilessly. It was impossible not to feel distressed. Ryuk was behind him; apparently he tired of laughing and sat restlessly on his bed. Light looked out into the sky beyond the window and thought _what now? _He wanted to amend with Haruka as soon as possible but he figured that the only way he could achieve that was if he stood Shiori up and took Haruka with him instead. But he still wagered that that would be risky and that to make sure that anyone else that could be tailing him, in example the other unknown 12 FBI members wouldn't defiantly tell that Light was there just because Haruka was. So he refused to stand Shiori up, he wasn't going to give in to the smaller picture…first Feller, and then later he could make Haruka understand him. He looked over at Ryuk who blinked at him uncertainly, his huge, hideous red eyes scrutinizing him. Light couldn't say anything since he was in his room and he knew that their where several surveillance cameras still installed everywhere. However just looking at Ryuk's face told him that he was once again thinking of how horrid a boyfriend Light was. And Light couldn't help but agree.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was early in the morning when Ryuzaki woke up. He could tell, the blue birds that usually alighted on his windowsill where singing their morning song, and though he didn't care much for there twinkling melody, it nevertheless told him that it was early. He sighed, softly as he rolled around in his bed for a moment. He never did like sleeping much, it derived him of thinking time but he knew that it couldn't be helped and thought he was considered a mastermind he was no superhero. He had to succumb to sleep once in a while, even though it irked him immensely.

He didn't bother to look out the window that morning, so he got up hurriedly and strode over to the laid out clothes that Watari always had for him. L's new wardrobe was not really to his liking, uncomfortable jackets, shoes, and pants where what he was forced to wear these days…but it couldn't be helped. L yawned deeply, a rare yawn… one that meant he was not satisfied at being awaken right at the moment. Which he always was…just not right at that moment. It had been a long night, he had to admit, and it consisted of just looking at Light drastically try to get into touch with Haruka. It was pathetic, really, but entertaining…if not a bit surprising. L thought for sure Light would never really distress Haruka considering how much he cared for her, but L shrugged the matter of…he was never really good at guessing what was in someone's heart. Especially if the heart belonged to a presumed mass murder.

After he dressed himself completely, and not bothering to fix his hair he walked over to the phone. The hotel he was staying up was big this time around, and he was in no mood to have to find Watari in its deep arrays of halls, floors, and rooms. Besides it was the "Rose Festival" this week so the whole damn hotel was crawling with tourists. Not that Ryuzaki cared much, he just wanted to catch Kira period. He called Watari and hung up quickly knowing that he would come soon to aid him out from the hotel and take him to the drag that was school.

Watari didn't take long before he was already at the door, a good morning smile etched tiredly over his face.

"Didn't get enough sleep, Watari?" L asked amusedly as he took the muffin that Watari had suddenly taken out of his coat pocket.

Watari sighed and shook his head in response. "As you are very well aware of, I sleep at the same time you do, and because you refused to sleep until Light did, I was forced to do the same."

L took a bite out of the muffin and said, "Well, I suppose an apology would be out of the question now…"

Watari smiled and gestured out into the hallway.

On there way to the car, which was parked in the hidden basement of the hotel, L eyed the many people around him warily. The assortment of colors and faces, eyes color, and hair color, of different languages passing on about tired him, all their excitement seemed to just trespass into his body unwelcomed. Watari noticed it and said rather matter a factly,

"You know what they are here for, I presume."

L nodded eating the rest of the muffin in his hand. "The flower exhibition." He wiped the crumbs from his mouth and then looked wearily at Watari, "Do you think that Light would go?"

Watari shrugged then whispered, "If he does, will you go?"

L stopped in front of the elevator doors they had just reached and paused before saying hastily, "Yeah...I will go but I'm going to lay low when I'm there."

Watari raised a grey eyebrow, "Why? Is it because you wouldn't have a female partner to accompany you?" Watari chuckled at Ryuzaki's blank expression.

"I don't need any of those…besides right now it doesn't matter whether I look good around any of those people, I'm just anxious to get to Light and see if he is or is not Kira…it's just a really real feeling…it's like I knew before this whole case even started that it was him."

Watari sighed as he watched the elevator close once they entered the small carpeted space,

"Don't be silly, that isn't possible…"

L sighed annoyingly…."You know what I mean…it just symbolizes how much I believe that…Light is Kira… even if…even if the evidence continues to escape my grasp."

"Eventually I will snatch it." L reached out into the air gripping an unknown force. They had reached the basement and the elevator doors once opened but this time revealing a dark and lonely floor. L let his grip loosen and absent mindedly bit his thumb. "Well either way…" he said but midway yawned deeply in his hand. Watari noticed this and have him a wryly look.

"Are you tired as well?"

L nodded as he walked toward the car in the cold darkness of the hotel basement. "I suppose, it feels almost _alien_ to feel this way."

Watari nodded and smiled, "But couldn't resist the gossip, could you," L tried to ignore the comment but understood where Watari was getting at. Light was fighting with Haruka. Not that it made him happy, or interested…but just slightly curious to why. And he didn't find that wrong. Didn't all detectives have a wet and rampant curiosity?

"I'd appreciate if you kept those accusations to yourself." He ended up saying, opening the car door delicately with his palm.

Watari raised his hands in defense, and then chuckled again, "Whatever you say."

They arrived at the school grounds fairly quickly, much to Ryuzaki dislikes. He hoped that the car drive would last longer so he could rest his head on the window. It also annoyed him how tired he was. He was always attentive and aware of everyone and everything's sudden movements. But he knew he was human…and humans tired, and got irritated if the didn't get rest once in a while. Rubbing his eyes he looked over his shoulder at the huge glass behind the car and saw everyone rush to their classes.

"Leave me off here." L muttered to Watari as Watari pushed the brake pedal. They where slightly off the road leading to the parking lot, so it looked like they had stopped in the middle of all the traffic. For that reason L was hasty in getting of the car.

Watari smiled from the past passenger seat and smiled rolling the car window down so his voice could be heard, "Have a nice day."

Then he drove off, leaving L with a strange feeling. He felt like a kid whose parent had just dropped him off to the first day of school. It didn't unnerve him, just amused him. He pictured himself in a similar scenario and scoffed to himself. A grown man of his stature on his first day of school…it seemed strange. He once again looked around his surroundings. _Oh…what a drag_ he thought. _Everywhere I go there's a ton of people_… L was unnerved at that but resigned like almost everything around him.

He tried to look around the other side of the buildings he was trailing upon but he couldn't find a sign of Light or Haruka, and he noticed that his schedule didn't include any class with them at the moment. A minor detail that had slipped when he was taking the classes similar to that of Light and Haruka, Shiori and Kiyomi too when they where actually deemed suspects.

And for that reason L decided that he wouldn't go to class today.

Rounding the last school building left on the route he was taking to his class, he took a sharp turn and found himself walking among an array of green trees and benches. They looked welcoming to sit on, and there was several vending machines on the other side, where he ventured, they sold some form of sweets. There was almost no one there, he guessed they had already made it to class, so the only ones there where some lazy students with there laptops at hand typing who knows what on it's keyboard. Some where drinking coffee too, something he desperately needed. He made his way to the vending machine peacefully when he heard a yell come his way.

"THERE YOU ARE!"

It was obvious it was Haruka's voice and L didn't know whether he should wait for her to catch up or just continue to walk towards the coffee vending machine…

"I've been looking everywhere for you, I skipped class just to find you." She gasped for air and when L looked at her she gave him a distressed look her eyes looking at him pleadingly.

"Good Morning?" he said as she continued to gasp for air.

"good…morn….ing." she said still panting. L cocked his head and looked back at the coffee machine longingly. But he stayed put until Haruka got it together.

She did eventually and swallowed hard. She was red in the face now as she stammered several things to him…

"…srry…looki..for you and I was..damnit…" she muttered out. She finally took a deep breath and looked up at his confused eyes. She looked as tired as he felt; probably she stayed up all night too. She was probably thinking, and L knew perfectly, was thinking of Light.

"Would you like some coffee?" L said as Haruka stood still a moment. She just continued to look confused and short of words.

"Yeah that would be nice…" she finally said calming down. L nodded and escorted to the coffee machine. When they reached it he put in several bills and waited for the little hook hands to upturn the first cup and pour the hot water in. When the first cup was almost done, he handed it to Haruka, even though he desperately wished to take a deep drink out of it, first.

"Thanks, but maybe you should take the first cup, I'll take the second and pay you pack later, Ryuzaki."

Ryuzaki nodded and then shook his head, "I'll take the first cup, but it's my treat you don't have to pay me back." Haruka gave a weak smile and then took the second cup, pulling the helm of her jacket's sleeve so she could take it with her palm covered.

She took a deep sip and the made a face. "Ouch…"

Ryuzaki took a careful sip and then said, "You knew it was going to be hot."

Haruka made a noise of annoyance and then walked without notice to a bench. As she sat down Ryuzaki rubbed his eyes and muttered,

"Why where you looking for me?"

Haruka did a spit take.

Which was completely unexpected and made Ryuzaki jump in surprise.

"Are you okay?" he said as he saw Haruka wipe her mouth.

"Just great" she said quickly giving him sharp look. Ryuzaki sat down next to her and took the coffee from her hands.

"I'd like to know why you where looking for me."

Haruka nodded and opened her mouth as if to say something, but then she gasped and for some reason tried to hide herself behind him. She clutched at his jacket and tried to hide her head behind him.

Her clutch was strong and he felt her hands wrap around his arm tight. Her hands felt clammy and he squirmed in discomfort.

"Get off of me." He said calmly.

But she continued to hide herself for no apparent reason behind me, muttering, "Oh no, he's right there, please don't let them see me."

"Let who see you?" Ryuzaki asked as he felt her fidget behind him. It didn't take long to guess, and it was pretty obvious to who she was referring to.

Light was rounding the corner with someone holding his hand. That person was Shiori, who looked extremely happy and who striding beside her was a not so happy Kiyomi Takada.

Light looked like he was looking for someone and he wasn't far from being able to see him and Haruka together.

Haruka pulled at his sleeve and muttered, "Please, please, if you play along for just a moment, I promise I'll make it up to you…."

Ryuzaki raised his eyebrows and sighed feeling this very cheeky

"Fine then…sure my I would love an explanation after…" but he found he couldn't finish his sentence because as Light and his company finally spotted them, Haruka had flung her arms around him, so Ryuzaki splashed almost all his coffee on the ground.

He felt suffocated and he hated people breaking his personal space barrier…so this was so exception.

"Get off of me!" He started to yell out, but Haruka hugged him tighter and shook her head,

"Play along."

Ryuzaki didn't know whether he should or not….so he thought to himself.

Is this relevant to the Kira investigation?

Apparently not….he concluded, but at that moment, as to not upset Haruka, who seemed upset enough, he placed is arms awkwardly around her.

It was very ill at ease…and he didn't like it, he didn't like physical contact…period.

But he just stood still enough until he heard the inevitable.

"Hello there you too, lovebirds." It came from Shiori who was smiling at them with bright eyes.

Kiyomi looked uninterested as ever and Light looked like he was about to murder someone with his hands.

_Unless that's nothing new_, Ryuzaki thought inwardly.

Haruka let Ryuzaki go and he sighed in relief, scooting slightly farther from Haruka.

She looked embarrassed but slightly triumphant as she looked at Light's face.

"Good Morning, Yagami…" she said coldly, and Ryuzaki raised his eyebrows, "hmmm, Yagami" for some reason it amused him.

Light looked at Ryuzaki as if he wanted to KO him.

"Ryuzaki, is it true that you and Haruka are going to the Flower festival together?"

Ryuzaki muttered to himself… "We are?"

Haruka answered for him in a more laudable tone. "Yeah we are..."

Light looked menacingly at Haruka and said, "Me and Shiori are going as well."

Haruka shook for a moment, in what looked like anger and said in a seemingly fake sweetness, "Oh, that's great, I bet that's what you where so urgent in telling me over the phone."

Light rolled his eyes and Shiori coughed in an uncertain way.

Haruka took a hold of Ryuzaki's hand and smiled in a menacingly evil way. Having anyone hold his hand made him feel weird so he tried to worm out of her hand inconspicuously. But she held strong and he soon gave up.

"Well have fun; I know I won't be going alone."

"Yeah..sure..?" Ryuzaki muttered

"Well have fun." Shirori said happily.

"Oh we will, won't we Ryuzaki…?" Ryuzaki blinked and stood quiet, until Haruka discreetly elbowed him.

"We will?" he ended up saying and Light looked suspiciously between them both.

"Haruka I want to talk to you later, maybe.. could we…" Light started to say but Haruka shot him a look.

"No…I'm busy...Let's go Ryu." She said grabbing his arm tighter and hoisting him up. She led him away from the blank faces of the Takada twins and the flustered face of Light who looked more like he got punched in the stomach repeatedly.

Light stood gripping Shiori's hand and tried not to yell out furiously at Haruka.

_This was only going to last until after the festival so he had to be patient until then. _

"What a skank." Kiyomi said after a brief moment and Light glared at Kiyomi.

"_Don't ever…" _

"Well what it's true…she's all over one man the first day and then all over him the next. And coincidence that they are both top scoring students of the school…I always said it…that girl…"

"Stop Kiyo! Just stop..' Shiori said glaring at her sister, and Light who was shaking in anger just turned the other way.

_Haruka…I…I...no, this is nothing to be sorry for…I am making you a perfect world…I won't apologize for that…._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haruka was still pulling Ryuzaki when they reached the gates of the school. Ryuzaki pulled his hand away and said in a small voice,

"What was that all about? And what's with 'Let's go Ryu.'"

Haruka laughed slightly but gave him a reassured look, "Thanks…please don't think badly of me…it's just me and Light are…well." She grabbed her arm in comfort and looked away.

Ryuzaki softened for some reason and asked gently, "Are you fighting or something."

He knew that was the answer but dared not say it out loud.

Haruka gave him a small smile and then waved her hand as to dismiss the importance.

"Well, originally, me and Light where dating…well… I guess …at least I thought we were because then…he just.." she looked out into space and then sighed

"He just showed up with Shiori?" Ryuzaki said partly uninterested but sympathizing nonetheless.

"Yeah...and I just thought…I don't know we had stopped being friends…and …" she couldn't seem to finish her sentences so Ryuzaki just finished them for her,

"You thought you where the only one."

"Oh, Ryuzaki… she said about to fling herself to him again but he side stepped and muttered,

"No more hugs please."

She blushed and looked away… "Uh...sorry about that."

Ryuzaki shook his head, but glanced at Haruka, who seemed to be walking in circles,

He cleared his throat and said, "Where you guys serious?"

Haruka looked up at him with confused innocent eyes… "Well I suppose, yeah…I…don't…know"

"Oh, well then I guess it really affected you." Ryuzaki didn't know what to tell her, or how he could possibly comfort a girl her age. She was just a child really, now that he looked at her, her cheeks where still slightly chubby like a baby's and her hands where small too.

_But…she was…she was…really... (cute?_)...

**(No she was a child)…**

Ryuzaki rubbed his forehead and asked a question that was biting at his tongue…

"Did you sleep with him?"

Haruka, who was still walking around in circles, stopped almost immediately, making her lose most of her balance. She didn't fall but looked at Ryuzaki with an angry face.

"Why the hell would you even ask me that?!"

Ryuzaki thought to himself…

"_Why did I?" _

"Sorry, just wondering, since you seem really upset...and well…" Haruka didn't let him finish the sentence,

"Well, no we didn't...we didn't…look...Forget it…whatever… …I'm sorry it's just...you need to come with me to the Festival." She said hurriedly, looking at him pleadingly.

Ryuzaki was tired, and he was irritated, and he started to feel Haruka to be annoying him,

"To make him jealous or something?"

Haruka blushed but nodded.

Ryuzaki considered it a moment, and then yawned.

"If you buy me another coffee and bake me a chocolate cake by tomorrow than I'll do it."

Haruka smiled at him and ran to him,

"No hugs please…" he said as he side stepped. Haruka laughed and nodded.

"Thank you, Ryuzaki you are a marvelous friend."

"No not really, I'll tell you I actually have a benefit in this." Haruka didn't seem to hear since she already started walking back to the bench area... her figure lonely and strangely weird if it didn't have Light next to her…

So Ryuzaki didn't repeat what he said and decided to just follow Haruka to the coffee machine.

**

* * *

****Okay I'll end it for now. Very sorry for the delay…3 weeks!! Gah! I'm so very very sorry! I hope you enjoyed it slightly. I think I made it too angsty…what do you think? I was feeling very sleepy while writing this. I've been watching the Olympics! Have you? **

**Okay…questions…**

**1) Haruka is being portrayed as annoying everyone….but this being post detective style investigating would it be good to slowly develop her from an annoying teen girl to someone who ends up understanding the ways of justice?. **

**2) Ryuzaki/ L is only trying to catch Kira. He doesn't really like Haruka…at all…he finds her annoying...but do you think subconsciously he might like her more than he thinks? **

**3) What do you think of Haruka's dad? Just wondering…**

**4) I have been giving the 3 main characters a voice of reason, Light's is Ryuk, Haruka's is her dad, and L's is Watari, is a good theme to go at...that of communication toward those around you? **

**That's all for now…I had a request to draw Haruka…so I put some up on Deviant Art, the link will be on my profile page…( but pictures will not be up until later this week so keep an eye if you want to see Haruka and some other junk I draw.) **

**BE WARNED I AM NOT MUCH OF AN ARTIST. This was just a request…(for Princesa de La Luna) so I had to do it…sorry if I offend artists around the world…wahh…look at your own risk….oh and if you can please vote on my poll -**

**BUT WAIT THANK YOU** OpaquexSmiles, GothicCinnamon, Lawlietfangirl, Princesa de la Luna, MoonCrisis, michi-nin, iiceangel3.o, Mirage88 (huggles to you), and Alexis (You guys are so nice to take time to review my story)

**Please review...I worked my best…thank you guys.**

**Love, Dagger**


	18. Chapter 18 A Drop of Colour part I

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER MIGHT HAVE ATROCIOUS GRAMMER PLEASE BEAR WITH ME…..**

**Chapter 18-A Drop of Colour The Garden of Flowers…PART I**

It was almost midnight when Raye Penber was finally excused and allowed to go home. The night was chilly and dark when he exited the building and for some strange reason that gave him a surging feeling of energy and insomnia. It was very much out of the ordinary, being the first time this week that he didn't feel the familiar sense of dread, that dread that weighed him down every time he was heading to his apartment. It might have been the scent of flowers, these days that's all you got to smell around town and it probably was the reason why he felt so alive.

As he exited the rotating windows of the building for the umpteenth time this week he felt a rush of air greet him the instant he stepped outside. Midnight never looked so beautiful and he couldn't help but think about Naomi. Her hair as dark as the night that stretched above him vigilantly, and her eyes that sparkled like the stars that speckled the dome that was the heavens. To think that a woman, as beautiful and powerful as her would fall in love with him, was for him, still hard to believe. As he started the small walk that would lead him home, he pushed those thoughts out of his head. All the time he could spend with her, every minute, second, moment was so precious to him that it left his whole being burning.

_With love and with fear. _

What Thirteen had told him the other week still echoed in his mind, mercilessly, gnawing at his insides until he felt like he would blow up chunks everywhere. Raye ran a hand through his hair and breathed out deeply. The Space Land part of the plan ran smoother than he thought and he hoped that the girl would do what she was expected to do. For the sake of everyone...she had to... The girl he had told his real name to, what was her name…Haruka? Haruka, the girl with the green eyes…who followed the suspect almost everywhere…the girl that he had met almost abruptly, small and scared and surprised. All he knew about her really was that she was in love with Light Yagami. He knew this not only because it was obvious but because Thirteen had explained the relationship between both her and the suspect and had also been filled on the case entirely. All he wasn't allowed to do was to meet L, really. L would tell Thirteen what he had to do, and Thirteen would be sure to tell _him_. And he knew that he might not have much time left.

And that time, the only person that owned it was Naomi. Ugh Naomi…he thought…she had made him promise that he would try to get home early tonight…and it seemed time had already flew by him unwittingly.

Walking down the row of buildings that steered him into the direction of his warm apartment, he heard footsteps clamber behind him, breaking his chain of random thoughts. At first he thought rapidly that he shouldn't turn around and just keep on walking forward swiftly. But as he quickened his pace, he heard the footsteps resound in a more hasty manner, the pace sounding brisk. Raye broke in a sweat and turned to turn around but as he quickly looked back he saw no one there. He blinked stupefied but then he relaxed and stood up slightly straighter.

"You can quick acting like a moron Thirteen."

A laugh broke out of nowhere and as Raye turned his direction forward once more, leaning casually against a pole was Thirteen. He had a cap lowering his facial features, covering them in shadow and he wore the usual trench coat, his arms crossed around his chest. Raye rolled his eyes and he heard Thirteen's deep laugh.

"So Raye you headin' home"

Raye started walking swiftly forward and muttered, "Don't walk behind me like that again."

"Scared you didn't I?"

"Hardly" Raye said waving his hand dismissively.

Thirteen caught up with Raye and walked at an equal pace as him. They walked for several seconds in utter silence, except for the occasional flutter of Thirteen's long beige cloak.

Raye eyed Thirteen questionably but didn't bother asking why he was there, Thirteen would probably fill him in a moment.

"I decided to wait until you got off work so I could talk to you." Thirteen said as if on queue.

Raye grunted in response and kept on looking forward. Thirteen was a very different man from what he first thought he was the day they had their first talk. Thirteen in reality loved to talk and was a moron. He discovered it not long after they started working together...well, at least in Raye's opinion. Either way he didn't really comprehend why Thirteen would be chosen to be an exclusive secret FBI agent…unless by some giant stroke of stupid luck.

Thirteen had begun to talk and Raye listened partially as they hit a street light flashing red.

Where they stood the night had lost part of it deep clarity. A small grey mist started to cling on edges, and made everything look opaque and deep. The trees that surrounded them shone with midnight dew and the streets, empty, seemed like they stretched on farther than just around the corner.

The light flashed green and they continued to walk forward.

"So that's when L said that you had to go to."

Raye paused and nodded, "Yeah, I know I figured as much…but I'm quite wary on doing it."

The insomnia that had once been coursing through his veins seemed to drift slowly away, making his body feel heavy.

"Yeah, I know, but just to confirm it that's what L said."

"So I have to go?" Raye asked, somewhat to Thirteen and mostly to himself…

"I thought I just said that." Thirteen paused and continued to say other things out in the air, but Raye wasn't paying much attention. If he strained his eyes he could see the white apartment loom ahead, and primarily focused on that.

"So that's all I had to say." Thirteen ended.

"And you waited…for me to come out of work, ruining my night just to state the obvious?" Raye said angrily.

"I also wanted to …." Thirteen started…but Raye walked even quicker toward his goal unwillingly to let Thirteen penetrated his night even further.

Thirteen blinked uncertainly and tried to keep up, "Raye wait."

Nothing was going through Rayes head but the thought of having Thirteen shut up. He didn't want to hear what he had to say. Every single night as he walked home, home to Noami he thought of every single word that Thirteen was reciting now. The plan was to be put into action tomorrow and everyone insisted on reminding him of what was to happen. He thought of it much every time he walked out of the buildings rotating doors, as he walked drearily home, as he thought of Noami, he thought of it all…and on the final night...he had to be reminded. If only the energy of the sky would fill him in right now…just so he could make it home…one night without thinking of L or Kira. He was almost at his house when he felt his hand being held firmly by Thirteen. Raye's blue eyes locked for a moment with Thirteen's but where instantly flickered away.

Thirteen only muttered, "Raye, I'm sorry…it's a job…and I have to do it…but I am so sorry you have to go through this."

Raye only continued to look away. He didn't speak at all and just waited. Waited and waited, until finally that sort of insomnia returned, not the good kind but the tired weary kind, the kind when you know you are tired but can find no rest.

More silence and it was understood that there was no more to say, so Thirteen walked away…whispering "Thank You."

Raye shook his head against the lamppost light that lay beside him and sighed in deeply. Resigned to almost everything and the lack of response his body did he made his way into the apartment. The walk upstairs into his room felt long and dreary but his body seemed to have the strength to carry him all the way toward the top. Then walking across the hall he let Thirteen's word flow into him,

"_Your going to have to go…L said…" _

For some reason Raye stopped in his tracks, just for a moment, trying to imagine L's face in his mind. The man that had ordered him to do this…what on earth did he look like? Raye imagined several things…

And old wise man, who was evil to the core.

Or maybe one of them corrupted detectives that were in cahoots with the criminal.

Either way Raye hated L, and L's orders, and Thirteen's orders and everything.

He just wanted to live…and live with Noami, grow old and die in her arms…yeah…in her arms.

He made it to the white door in the hall. A smile played on his lips, not a happy one just a smile of deep resign and anger.

Opening the door, a whole new mood swept into him, a mood that was more melancholy and sadness than anything else.

Naomi stood stirring a pot over the stove when he entered and she was humming a song under her breath.

Raye sighed and placed his briefcase down on the floor, taking off his black coat and setting it aside on the sofa nearest to him. He didn't make much noise but Naomi heard him instantly.

"Raye!" she walked towards him with content look on her face the kind that meant she forgave him for being late.

Raye kissed her cheek absentminded and sat down of the couch, upset that he couldn't be warm and loving to her at that moment like he had planned. Naomi smiled though, understanding and beautiful and Raye smiled weakly.

"Rough day?" she asked cheerfully but with sympathy.

Raye nodded his head but just maintained the small smile as to not upset her, "Yeah but seeing you now...makes me really happy."

"Yeah same here." She said setting herself next to him.

Raye felt her lean her head on his shoulder

HE shuddered with happiness and misery and stood completely still.

"Hey Raye," she whispered after a moment.

"Yeah."

"Is there anyway that you could skip work tomorrow?"

Raye blinked and then said, "Actually I have tomorrow off…why."

Naomi looked at him happily and brought her hand from her pocket. I her hand where to pink and blue tickets on them typed with small writing 'Flower Festival'

"I thought we'd go! You know us together."

She smiled and he felt his hands clasp in his own pants pocket, the tickets he bought brushing against his fingertips.

Feeling his heart drop he found no way to escape his fate.

* * *

The night was cold but clear the following night. It was expected since the whole day was as bright and clear as the darkness now, nothing was out of the ordinary. It was the night of the flower festival, and just by standing on the sidewalk you could eye every couple on their way to the park. That's where Ryuzaki stood, on a sidewalk in front of Haruka's house. He had been standing there for some time now. Yesterday as he pondered all the things that had to be done for the Kira case he found himself almost hating the fact that he had to drag himself away from the monitors to come here. To top it all off Watari had also insisted on him wearing something other than his precious white t-shirt and jeans. That not only pissed him off but amused him. It amused the way Watari seemed exited that he was on his way to a date with Haruka. He didn't confront Watari on this thought, thinking it was best to be on his way before Watari took his candy away. Watari could get his way easily….unless L pressed on it not to be done so.

His thoughts left that corner of consciousness and he wiped his forehead.

He was sweating despite the coldness of the night.

When he had departed from his house he didn't feel nervous in the slightest, he had nothing to be nervous of he figured. He was L, the great detective; he was there to do his job…his job being to catch Kira.

Then why on earth did he feel his heart about to eject from his chest at any moment? The foolishness of it all unnerved him, and made it impossible for his to knock on Haruka's door. Thus the reason he had been standing outside her house for so long without daring to do anything. He clutched at his jacket and breathed in deeply. How he wished he where back in

the hotel…

Hotel….

Monitors…

Soft bed….

Cake…..

He sighed out and looked out toward the window that was Haruka's room….the light was on so it glowed a bright yellow a slender shadow obvious through the wispy curtains.

* * *

Haruka stood in her room oblivious to the fact that L was watching her through her window.

Her thoughts churned inside her head endlessly telling her that it all came down to what happened that night.

The mirror in her room reflected her sad face clearly, and she wished she could smash it as to not be able to see it. Her whole sense felt weary and when she looked into her reflection she almost felt repulsed by what she saw. Haruka was ridden with guilt, and it showed. Dark circles formed below her green eyes and it showed, no matter how hard she tried to conceal them. She also looked thinner. Had she stopped eating?

Sighing she tied a pink ribbon in her hair and looked at the final results.

For this night she had decided to wear a long pink and white dress. It was lacy at the bottom and reached her knees. A blue ribbon tied around the waist and her shoes where the same color. The pink ribbon seemed a little out of place but she didn't really care. After several moments of glaring at the mirror, she looked back at her desktop where her tickets where placed. The blue and pink colors of the tickets matched her dress, she thought out of the blue.

Several more seconds passed and she wondered whether she could bore a whole into the tickets if she stared at them long enough.

"Haruka! The cake's done you could box it now if you want!" Her dad said as he opened her bedroom door unannounced.

Haruka gasped out of surprise and stepped backwards, her mind being unpleasantly snatched away from her thoughts.

"Wheet-whoo" her dad whistled, "you sure look pretty pretty tonight." He said as he got a good look at her. Haruka cowered backward unable to say anything.

"Are you going out with a certain person huh?" her dad smiled contempt.

Haruka stood quiet and eyed the door, thinking maybe she would make a run for it.

If her dad knew that she was going to the Flower Festival with Ryuzaki then it would be the certain end of her. That's why she had kept quiet about the whole Ryuzaki/Light thing.

She continued to keep quiet as her dad took a good look at her.

"Is a certain young lady going to meet up with a certain young man tonight hmmmm." Her dad's smile was big.

"I actually have to go meet up with this certain young man now…" she whispered edging herself toward the door. Ugh she hated to lie to her dad that way….he didn't deserve it.

"Oh really…and that cake you spent all yesterday preparing is it for this certain young man hmmm?" her dad blinked at her expectantly.

Haruka nodded…it was the truth after all….

"that's honestly fabulous." Her dad said teasingly. And Haruka gulped uncertainly.

"Um…Fabulous?" Haruka said as she started toward the door.

"Yes…look Haruka I know it must have been very hard for you to find the strength to forgive Light but I honestly think that you…"

* * *

It was so cold outside that Ryuzaki couldn't take it anymore. He gulped nervously and walked

over to the door raising his fist prepared to knock once and for all

* * *

"Did the right thing in giving light a second chance." Her dad crossed his arms and looked at her like he knew everything.

Haruka wanted to protest but she heard a _knock knock_ penetrate through the air

_Ryuzaki!_

She broke into sweat and felt like taking back the whole plan last minute.

Ryuzaki probably felt as bad as she did, and she really didn't feel up to going out right now…but for some reason she wanted to do it…just to see Light's face when she appeared hand in hand with Ryuzaki.

Maybe that's why she found herself leaving her dad and scurrying toward the door ready to

open it to Ryuzaki. But first she dashed into the kitchen and grabbed the cake that lay on the table. Making sure it didn't fall from the plate, and placing a large napkin on it to shield it from harm she walked uncertainly to the door.

Grabbing the door handle, she did a small prayer beneath her breath and opened the door.

Ryuzaki looked at her awkwardly, his hand still up from knocking and Haruka smiled bleakly.

"Hey…" she said. Ryuzaki blinked several times then placed him arm down to his side noticing it still hanging up in the air.

Haruka avoided eye contact for a minute and muttered..."Thanks for showing up…I'm sorry that I had to put you through all this… trouble…'

Ryuzaki looked at her uncertainly and then pointed at her hands, "Is that cake for me?"

Haruka looked down at her hands suddenly and nodded, "Yes."

"Then it's no trouble."

That's all it took to get Haruka laughing and to have the tension lighten up.

Behind them though, Haruka's dad appeared at the foot of the stairs.

"Ryuzaki?!" he said unbelievingly and he threw Haruka a 'Haruka-you-little-…' look.

Haruka felt a sweat drop fall from her face an looking at her dad then at Ryuzaki she yelled out, "Be back around morning!"

Her dad gasped but before he could say anything she pushed Ryuzaki out the door and closed it roughly behind them.

She felt like such a moron at that instant.

Seeing Ryuzaki's face only reinforced that thought.

She really had nothing to say so awkwardly she motioned toward the street, smiling.

"Um...Let's get this over with."

Ryuzaki blankly looked at her then at the street. It took several seconds to brush off how awkward he felt around Haruka, but when he did, though not completely he started to walk towards her.

After of several seconds of walking solemnly besides her, he decided to speak, "Do you want to walk or do you want to go in car?"

Haruka looked at him uncertainly and said surprised, "You have a car?"

Ryuzaki nodded and responded with ,"Yeah, someone's around the corner waiting for us, if you decide not to walk."

Haruka considered it a moment. Then said, "Yeah okay, we can take your car."

Ryuzaki quickened his pace and as Haruka struggled to catch up with him the arrived at the corner of the block. There stationed neatly in the corner was a medium sized black cars, with its windows tinted dark purple. It looked like a nice spacey car and as they approached it, suddenly an old man stood up from the drivers seat, and turned the circumference if the car. Stopping at her door he opened it gently for her. She looked uncertainly at Ryuzaki but he nodded for her to go ahead.

Once in the car, the door closed by the man, Ryuzaki clambered in after her on the other side. Seatbelts placed and off on the road Ryuzaki said, "This man's name is Watari. He is a very dear person to me."

Haruka looked over at the driver's seat and nodded. Her heart was racing in her chest at the thought of where she was and with who. She didn't know whether Ryuzaki minded the huge favor she had asked of him, so she glanced side ways at Ryuzaki. His face was so passive she didn't know whether he was pissed or not. His hands where clenched together and he twiddled his thumbs around and around nervously.

For some reason it reminded him of Light.

Light…she closed her eyes and mentally punched the side of the brain that was thinking of

him, but she found it harder to do that than anything. She wondered whether Light would arrive sooner or later than them, with Shiori or maybe he wouldn't even go and he would look for her or or…

She tried not to cry in the car as her stupid fantasies threatened to overwhelm her.

Haruka looked out the window to soothe some of her nerves but saw nothing of the scenery since the windows where way to tinted for anyone to be able to see.

_On the other side Ryuzaki bit his thumb nervously._ He just hated feeling this weird. This was so out of control… he thought and he wondered what Haruka was thinking.

He side glanced at Haruka and she was looking out the window…or at least trying to.

In the darkness of the car he could still tell how bright her dress was…and he resented it. Maybe he was just mad or maybe he was just annoyed that he couldn't be home eating cake.

Not only that, yesterday After filling Thirteen with what the plan was going to be he was hoping to have stayed close to him… so as to be sure that everything was to run smoothly.

But he was here…and he didn't even know why…

damn it all…

_She smells like irisis…._

He blinked as the thought crossed his head. He looked away from her before any other strange thoughts filled his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They finally arrived and Ryuzaki opened her door so she could step out. Taking his white hand into hers she stepped out of the car feeling her dress brush against her knees. Ryuzaki let go of her hand as soon as she was out and looked out in where the stood. Watari had dropped them off, on the edge of the park, and as soon as they had stepped off, he was off. Pity, she thought, she really wanted to introduce herself to him.

Ryuzaki looked back at her and Haruka blushed. His gaze bore into her relentlessly, telling her that it was her move. Trying not to look him in the eyes she hooked her arm into his and gently embraced it.

"All part of the plan…" she whispered to him and he nodded. The cake was balanced on her other hand and they looked very strange as the walked amidst all the trees. There already where many people around them, some on the outskirts engraving there names on trees with many hearts and Haruka couldn't help but sigh…everything going a bit to fast. So far she had not seen Light.

The park they where in was huge, and they where merely on the outskirts. Large oaks stood next to them, and cherry blossom trees that where not in bloom, hung above them like a veil to the sky. The night so lovely high in the sky, velvet blanket embracing them with its dark net, the diamonds that where stars twinkled merrily above them. Every tree was arched and intertwined so it seemed they walked among a wall of giants. They finally entered the main part of the festival where all the flowers where planted. The smell of the beautiful flowers was so intoxicating, like the aura of the heavy night that enveloped them.

Around the flowers some bees, some insects gathered around the soft smells. The springtime wouldn't bloom as beautiful as now, and Haruka gasped slightly as the now warm breeze caught in her mouth.

It was so amazing that words could not really describe it. Ryuzaki looked at her and saw that Haruka almost blended in with the flowers. A small glisten appeared in her eyes and they shone like the stars…she was…she was…

_Weird thought alert…alert…._

Ryuzaki led her through the flowers, and Haruka followed him gently. It was like if Haruka had forgotten everything with how blank her expression got and he hoped dreadfully that they could get this over with…he had to get to the hotel fast.

The grass brushed against their ankles as the passed all the sightseers and flowers entwining together. All the colors where so vibrant that it almost blinded them.

They finally stopped amidst a mess of irises that bloomed from the ground. Haruka looked around and then at Ryuzaki, "Do you want to eat this cake here, like a picnic?"

Her voice was soft.

Ryuzaki blinked but as he looked down at the flowers he consented. They sat down quietly and Haruka opened the cake then moaned, "I forgot plates…."

Ryuzaki took a slice however and got comfortable muttering, "It doesn't really matter…."

Haruka smiled and then sighed out looking around at the flowers, "When where finished can we go look at the flowers?"

Ryuzaki chewed and swallowed roughly, "If you wish."

Haruka sighed and then looked around "Are you sure you don't mind…" she muttered again

"No I don't Haruka…I agreed to help you and I will." Haruka smiled widely but then frowned as she saw two people station themselves only a couple of feet away surrounding dozens of forget-me knots

Those people where Light and Shiori.

Shiori was wearing a black dress and her hair was curled around her flatteringly and Light was wearing a buttoned up black shirt with collared…looking at him made her both red in the face with anger and…and longing.

She didn't know if they had spotted them, so she looked away angrily. So much for not showing up….

Ryuzaki looked at Haruka and what about to ask what was wrong but he figured it when he saw Light and Shiori in front of them.

Well that was quick…but crucial to the plan…if only he was at the hotel!

Haruka was wiping her eyes and Ryuzaki looked at her questionably to which she answered…

"Im fine….kay…lets show them up okay…"

Ryuzaki only nodded…forgetting partially what he was thinking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Light had seen them way before Haruka noticed them…only he didn't show it…. When he looked at Haruka he burned with anger and hatred and he wished he could just storm up to them and punch Ryuzaki in the face. For what he could see now all they where going was eating cake. This was good…only if later he could get her alone. Either way he knew he could only do that after he finished what he was here to do.

Shiori was quiet enough actually only expressing herself through gestures and blushes…

He had to admit she was beautiful but through all that she had nothing that Haruka had…

When he looked at Haruka from where he sat with Shiori he was not only filled with anger but with a burning desire….she looked so lovely that it burned through him intangibly.

"Light I'm so happy that you asked me out…I've wanted to ask you out for a long time...but I always thought you and Haruka where…I don't know…"

Light looked at Shiori as she unexpectedly spoke, and then said, "Don't worry about it…I've been wanting to ask you to…"

Shiori beamed at him and then giggled to which Light discreetly rolled his eyes.

_Women._

Lights eye caught to where David Feller and a woman stood chatting.

He smiled and then looked over at Haruka who was leaning against Ryuzaki. He almost growled but then smiled again…he would win her over tonight….he would no matter what.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryuzaki was sweating from head to toe as he felt Haruka lean on him…

He didn't know whether he should wrap his arms around her or stay completely still so he did both.

His hands where so uptight he felt them cramp uncomfortably….she wondered whether Haruka was feeling uncomfortable too….she was breathing all weird.

"Tonight anything goes okay Ryuzaki…." She muttered…clutching at his shirt a bit…

Ryuzaki stammered out…"Anything goes…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naomi and Raye sat down hand in hand looking at the flowers…Raye smiling at Naomi but keeping an eye on Light Yagami who sat with a pretty girl close to where they where.

Naomi and him had gotten there pretty early and he hoped that every minute with Naomi was worth it…for tonight he had to complete the mission...following Thirteen's orders…

As he had said "Anything goes..,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Light finally decided to put his plan into motion he glanced both at David, Shiori and Ryuzaki as well as gazing at Haruka intently…who was still embracing Ryuzaki…he tried not to feed his anger so he breathed in deeply thinking that tonight many of his problems would disappear…

Partly to himself and partly addressing to Haruka he whispered…

"Anything goes…."

**OKAY I'M SO SOORY THIS UPDATE WAS SO LATE ITS PATHETIC...I AM SO SORRY. You see summer is over and im in High School now...and I find myself real busy. But don't worry I will update. Eventually. This was PART I of the Rose Garden …chapter where stuff will turn topsy turphy and everything will change…dun dun dun…so yeah…tune it for next chapter you will be surprised…and if you saw my Haruka picture then tell me what you think..**

**QUESTONS- **

**Do you think that Haruka was feeling the right emotions in this chapter?**

**Was Ryuzaki feeling the right feeling as well? **

**What do you think the plan between Raye and Thirteen is? **

PLEASE REVIEW nya! And please tell me if I have atrocious grammar

Love Dagger…


	19. Chapter 19 A Drop of Colour part II

**DISCLAIMER-I don't own DEATHNOTE. Lyrics used- A Drop of Colour-HYDE Inspired the chapter.**

Chapter 19-A Drop of Colour~ the Garden of Flowers PART II

She wondered what time it was. You couldn't even tell anymore with how dark and obscured with clouds the sky was. Could it still be early night? Or well past midnight? Haruka found it too difficult to make out, and the heavy aroma of the flowers around her wasn't helping her think too clear either. Sighing she glanced down at her half eaten chocolate cake and sighed. Her whole body seemed heavy and she was too weary to try and force down what was left.

"Ryuzaki." She said breaking the silence that had been enveloping them for a long time now.

"Yes." He said looking up from his slice of bread. If she had been keeping track right… that would be his 4th slice that night.

She shook her head and looked over at where Light had been stationed only a while ago. He wasn't back yet and Shiori was picking at some grass near her, a bored and unhappy look on her face clearly evident. For an unknown reason she felt her stomach knot with worry. A noise behind her brought her back and she realized Ryuzaki was still waiting for what she was about to say. She had left him waiting.

"Sorry." She muttered sheepishly and tried to look away. Truth was, she felt confused. Like if everything was going to slow…or maybe way too fast and things weren't making any sense anymore. She wanted things to stop so she could think everything through, but her emotions where ratcheting in her chest, her mind couldn't keep away from what she was feeling.

She felt so bad for putting Ryuzaki for this situation, she felt bad because it was all due to her selfishness. But despite that her feelings where out of control as the slow thumping shadow of jealousy threatened to tear her sanity into shreds. Haruka wasn't normally the jealous kind…she remembered when Light and her where still in High School he had so many girls after him…..and she didn't mind all that much…

But she still did mind….

How long would she continue to think about him until her mind burst?

"Haruka…are you feeling okay?" Ryuzaki said, almost out of nowhere making Haruka jump from the surprise.

"Yeah…" she managed to get out but she bet she didn't sound very convincing…she didn't even convince herself.

"I'm not stupid." He said, putting his cake down and looking at her with those perceptive black eyes of his. Haruka was taken aback slightly by the intensity of his gaze and gulped slightly.

"I wanted to help you, but you don't seem any happier then when we started." His voice was blunt and without emotion, but for some reason he seemed very sincere.

Haruka looked away and picked at her plate with her fingers.

"It nothing…I'm been acting like a brat… I'm never satisfied huh?" she whispered.

When she looked back at Ryuzaki's face, she could tell he looked annoyed so she decided not to say anything anymore.

She would just have to try not to look like she wasn't thinking of Light.

Brushing her fingers on the ground she focused on the flowers around her, noticing the bright colors that surrounded her and Ryuzaki.

They truly where beautiful …so why then couldn't she just focus on that?  
Anyway…the whole plan was to make Light see she was absolutely happy without him. She couldn't show him that if the face she had was of one purely miserable.

She smiled and cut a nearby flower with her index finger and examined it closely. Then she smiled at Ryuzaki and thought…"_Well might as well…if Light feels perfectly fine flirting with Shiori….then it doesn't seem wrong if I do the same…._

"Ryuzaki, catch." She said throwing him the flower and giggling when it hit him limply on the nose.

"What was that for?" he said, looking down and seeing the flower had fallen on the ground next to his hand. He picked it up and looked at Haruka confused. In the darkness Ryuzaki's face almost glowed as if his skin was so white it couldn't help but do that.

"Oh for nothing…" she said laughing in her hands and glancing at Ryuzaki's bemused face.

She paused her laughing to look back at where Shiori was…and saw that Light had not returned yet…

But she tried not to worry…and she looked back at Ryuzaki who still looked at her the flower in his hands.

Smiling she said, "Walk with me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If your wondering where Light was since he had left Shiori near the tear in the garden so close to Haruka's I will tell you. He was lurking. Lurking around the shadows until he found the thing he was looking for. Not really the thing, but the one. A sole person standing in the midst of all the flowers who had no idea who he would be facing…was the one he was looking for. And it wasn't so hard for him to locate him…for it was like he was waiting for him…right their in an isolated piece of garden, so dark and filled with trees like a dense wood.

Light had found it very hard to get up from having to look at what Haruka and Ryuzaki where doing, to come and to this, but now that he was here a whole new vigor had enveloped him. He was there to do a mission and that mission was all ultimately for the world. To eliminate all the bad people…in order to make it perfect… a palace without fear or malice…and this man was just a man that he had to take care of …to achieve that goal in the end.

As he approached the other side of the corner where he finally could see the man perfectly, he thought of the woman which he had brought with him…what she would think…when the night was all over. ….

Now, do you wonder what Raye was thinking as he stood there with his laptop in his hands waiting ultimately for Thirteen who was supposed to be their? He was nervous...because he knew that he wouldn't show up and because at that instant he already felt Light standing right

behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"Ryuzaki, what's your favorite color?" Haruka asked as she walked side by side with Ryuzaki through a meadow of white roses.

"I don't really care, as long as the colors not too bright." He responded dully.

Haruka nodded then asked, "Your favorite food?" Haruka could have guessed the answer but she asked either way.

They had been walking for a while now, circling around and around the fields of flowers. Haruka's mind had successfully blocked out any other thoughts of Light and her mind was buzzing pleasantly. For some reason trying to figure Ryuzaki out was way more occupying.

The man was such an enigma, and so interesting too, the answers he gave where so expected but in the end a surprise when he said them.

"Anything sweet."

Haruka smiled and then thought of more questions she could ask him, questions that would make him open up to her even more.

"Your favorite movie?"

"I don't have one."

"Cat or Dog."

"Neither."

"Your favorite virtue?"

"Knowledge."

They circled back across the meadow, the flowers hugging their arms as they passed. Ryuzaki trudged past the grass trying to answer the questions without thinking to much. His worry for Thirteen and Raye was too much and every footstep responded the feeling even more against his heart. He didn't want Haruka to notice. But was it all really possible? She was worrying about Light, and he was worrying about the plan. When they where both so anxious could they possibly be able to continue talking about their favorite things? Without having their sanity walk out the door? He had noticed Haruka's feeling where already on edge since they had arrived. Not only was she worried about him, and the favor she had asked of him it was obvious she was still jealous about Light. And Ryuzaki couldn't do anything, which made coming here with her a total waste.

Well not a total waste now that Light disappeared he had a vague idea of where he was and that he got to see with his own eyes. All he had to do now was wait, for a call or a sign…then it would be over but for now….

He looked at Haruka and said softly, "What's your favorite color."

Haruka looked at him in surprise, not expecting him to ask her a question. It was surely unexpected, but not unwanted.

"Green." She said.

Ryuzaki nodded and walked several feet ahead of her.

"How about your favorite food.

Haruka smiled, "Pancakes."

Ryuzaki looked up at her, he had been looking at the floor, and said, "How fond of sweets are you?"

Haruka paused as if thinking about it, then grinned wider, "Not much."

Ryuzaki paused then continued walking a frown of his face. Haruka tried not to laugh at him as they trudged farther from all the commotion.

"How about your favorite thing to do."

"Listen to my father talk about video games." She said without thinking, and then looked at Ryuzaki who was biting his thumb now.

"You?"

"Solving puzzles and eating cake."

Haruka nodded and then sighed looking up at the large array of stars surrounding them. It was the perfect night for romance…she thought. The lights where all dim, the stars where all bright, and they where surrounded my thousands of flowers, their small faces witness of people in love.

And also the love, that was lost, and ripped away and …betrayed.

The love she had for Light…that had suddenly seemed so unimportant, because it was not fully appreciated by Light.

There she went again…thinking about Light…

Her hands curled into fist and she tried to keep from shaking. She needed to forget the fact that her best friend…whom she had fallen in love with was not going to come after her…because he was with someone else.

"Haruka?" she heard a voice say and she looked back at Ryuzaki who looked at her somewhat worried.

"I'm sorry!" she said as they came to a stop. Her face was flushed red and she trembled slightly. It had all come back…even when she thought that it was all over. The soft color of the wind caressed her neck and she let out a deep sigh. Was it obvious that this wasn't working? She didn't have the slightest idea where Light was, and whether or not he was thinking of her. Was this whole scheme for nothing? Had she made Ryuzaki come just so she could break out in tear because she had failed so miserably?

"I just wish…" she ended up muttering… "that I hadn't risked it…that we could just go back and be friends."

Ryuzaki stood next to her silent, his shadow blending in with the darkness. Because where they where it was dark. They had moved so far away that they stood in a place where the light posts where far on the other side and the only light was from their very faint glow.

Haruka didn't want to cry...or at least have Ryuzaki see so she looked down and toyed with her fingers.

Even though she tried her hardest she couldn't help it when her shoulders started to heave up and down.

At this exact time when she had started to cry...Light…he would have held her…but he wasn't there…he was with Shiori…he was…

Her tears where overflowing and her mouth was trying to say words of apology…her legs wanting to run away from Ryuzaki who had done nothing for her to burden her problems on.

After only a second she heard it…an angry and annoyed voice.

"Don't cry for him." She heard.

And she looked up to see Ryuzaki standing up straight an angry look on his face despite all the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Don't move." Light whispered as he stood behind Raye, a smile plastered on his face.

He indeed stood behind him, now wearing a large black sweater its hood over his heard obscuring much of his details. Raye breathed in a loud breath and stood still. Waiting.

"What do you want?" He said as he stood petrified in spot. He tried to not have his voice shake…so when he spoke it sounded perfectly calm………He was not going to sound scared and give him the satisfaction.

"I thought you would ask something else…like who am I? But if you want to know what I want then okay."

The voice was calm and serene…and very familiar….knowing whose voice it was…it was guaranteed he wouldn't be let out of this situation alive.

"Who are you then?" he whispered sweating slightly. His eyes where focused in front of him, where trees, a lone light lamp, and a trash can where situated.

"I would like to have you guess…but I'll tell you." The voice said…his voice calm unemotional.

"Are you playing with me? Kira."

"Kira…I guess guessing was out of the question…"

Raye stood silent for a moment

"I won't ask how you know...and I won't even bother to try to convince you of who I really am….because you'll already believe me."

"That would be guaranteed."

"Enough then I'll get to the point…"

"Why…?" Raye said despite himself…."why are you doing this…why do you get the laughs in killing people…why…"

Behind him he heard no answer…then Kira said, "I can't schedule telling you why…but if you had any common sense then you would have minded your own business."

Raye shook his head and said his voice now overrun with emotion.

"You know that every word you say incriminates you right?"

"yeah…I do...now listen because you don't have much time…unless…you want something to happen to your girlfriend."

Raye almost turned around from the shock.

"You wouldn't"

"….I want you to listen to every word I'm going to tell you."

Raye sighed and then nodded looking in between the bushes hoping that the long shadow of Thirteen would come out of the darkness and save him.

Somehow….

_This is the first thing you need to do…._

_You go back to the Rose Garden where the love of your life is waiting for you.. After 30 minutes of chatting with her you tell her that you need to go to the bathroom… You'll walk to the restroom and take the third stall…go their immediately…_

"Naomi…I have to go to the restroom…" Raye said exactly 40 minutes later after standing in the bushes with Kira.

"Oh really…again? Sweetheart do you have a blatter infection?" Naomi said sweetly as she looked up at him amusingly.

Raye shook his head but smiled… these last 30 minutes with her were not enough…they where not enough…

As he started to walk away he looked back and her and yelled, "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone!"

_I love you Naomi _

_And….Naomi continue to smile….and please please don't do anything stupid…._

_As you sit at the stool you will look to your left and there you will see a yellow envelope….open it…_

As Raye stood in the stall, and sat on the stool…he breathed in deeply….his only thoughts being of Naomi…

_Open the envelope and you will see a slot with 12 openings for you to write in…._

_Open your laptop and then you will know what you have to write in the slots…_

When Raye opened the laptop and turned it on…he found all 12 faces of the FBI staff team…how on earth did he get this?

And was he supposed to write their names down…?

_Just make sure to picture there faces very clearly in your mind as you write them down…after words put everything where you found it and walk out…you'll be done…_

….it was done…he had done everything that Kira told him to do…was it all over?

Could he go back?…and why did…he….have to write their names down…?it doesn't make any sense…

…wait he…needs names to kill right?

Then that means…….no…no…no...

"NO!" he yelled…but his fear and the fact that he didn't think it out was overwhelming him so much he felt his heart would stop…

What he didn't count on was that it would actually stop…

No….

_He was walking to work. More like running to work and he didn't seem to notice all the time that was passing him….passing him and not stopping.  
HE was going to be late and then he bumps into her…and everything falls…and when he looks up he sees Naomi…and what do you now...it was love at first sight…_

_Cheesy right…but so perfect…_

_HE was walking to work…again…and he was hoping to see her again….and he did...she was waiting for him right outside his office…_

_He dropped a paper and she had gone to return it…that's all she wanted…but then he stops her…and asks whether they could see each other again…_

_It was so cliché but so so perfect…_

_It was like a snowball effect with her, from the beginning, from that day…the first time they kissed…and the day he asked her to marry him, it all came down to this…_

He almost collapsed right there and then, the weight of the whole world, collapsing on his shoulders. But wasn't that the plan….

Have Kira kill me so that Light could be proved guilty.

He wouldn't have any idea that Thirteen was here, but what they didn't count on was Kira killing everyone off…that...was the mistake..

And nothing made sense….he should have not listened to what Kira was telling him to do…but Naomi…she was the driving force for him, and reason was not allowed in that logic.

He stumbled on the ground near a small tree and felt his heart beat very very slowly stopping with pain.

As he looked up agonizingly in the direction of the park he saw him.

Light walking back to the festival, not even looking back to see whether he was dead.

He sighed his final sigh and thought that his job wasn't worth it…but Naomi…she was…

Totally….worth it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Don't cry for him!"

Haruka stopped crying almost instantly, as if his order was all she needed in order to stop crying. Without looking away she wiped the last tears that ran from her cheek. She tried not sniffle as she wiped her whole face with her sleeve. But in the moment as she was doing that, something else was wiping her face.

They were hands. Warm, long hands that where wiping at her face, and her eyes.

The surprise was too much and she staggered back but she was held firm by a hand.

"This is really none of my business, but tell me…why do you care so much for someone that hurts you this badly."

He was holding tightly to her wrist, so she couldn't break free from his grip if she wanted to.

"I don't know." She muttered, her head looking down.

"Then, if you don't know you should stop crying." His words where cold and she tried not to burst into tears again. There she was playing the tragic heroine…but she couldn't help it, not even Ryuzaki understood how much embarrassment she was feeling.

Ryuzaki let her wrist go, and then whispered, "We could leave."

Haruka looked up and shook her head frantically, "No…I don't want to." She was whispering everything and her voice shook slightly.

She was shaking from head to toe and she tried not to look at Ryuzaki but she ended up doing so either way and she felt herself go red because his gaze was deep and sharp. And so…so…comforting. Something different…and she needed that…

But she didn't want to use him...like she was now.

Hands, strong and warm where on her shoulders and she was roughly pulled to his chest.

He, Ryuzaki, had pulled her to him and they now stood embracing.

"We are friends…and I believe friends do this." He said in his strange monotonous manner, like if he didn't mean what he was saying. But that didn't manner, because Haruka stood there listening to a heartbeat that was so warm and soothing that she didn't want to cry anymore.

"Thank you…Ryuzaki." Haruka muttered and she smiled up at him and for a moment she could possibly see a flicker of emotion…but just a flicker.

He let her go and nodded, picking up the white rose that she had thrown him earlier. He had still had it.

Haruka looked inequitably at him and the flower and then she heard him say, "I'm hungry, wait here and I'll get us ice cream."

Well that was random….she thought but she nodded and took the flower from his hands.

"Then we can have some fun, okay Ryuzaki."

Ryuzaki looked at her for a moment but then turned his head, waving his hand awkwardly to signal to wait.

It wasn't long before he had already turned the corner and had disappeared where all the food stands where.

Haruka smiled. Having a friend like Ryuzaki was good. And friendship was a very important thing to have. And…she would rather have that than any love in the world. That's why; she figured she was so sad, because she would have rather stayed friends with Light than be his girlfriend. But he had ruined it…by pleading her to risk it with him…

Now they couldn't even be friends anymore…and it was because…they didn't know how to handle their feelings.

She sighed and swung her arms side to side. Now all she had to do was wait for Ryuzaki. Haruka stood a moment in place but decided to wait near a bunch of white roses that where clustered nearby.

As she walked to them, she started wiping the last wetness from her face and didn't notice as she bumped into someone walking the opposite direction that she was walking.

'Sorry." She got out but when she looked up she wasn't so sorry at all…

It was Light.

Almost instantly she pushed him away, feeling the anger rush into her face. All the sadness that she had completely evaporated into pure concentrated anger so when she pushed him it was with such force that he stumbled backwards.

"Haruka!" he said in surprise but she looked away and started marching off.

"No Haruka wait!" she heard but she kept on marching away, she didn't want to listen to him.

"Haruka!" her hand was grabbed harshly by his and she was stopped, his hand clasped around hers.

"Let go." She squealed, but it was to no avail and she looked up at him to realize he was laughing.

"What's so funny!" she yelled after she realized she couldn't break free.

Light cocked his head and smiled making her boil.

"Let go."

"I don't feel like it." He said.

"Let me go!"

"Calm down."

She clenched her eyes and stood still. If he wouldn't let her go then she refused to see him.

Then Ryuzaki would come and help her….

"Haruka, don't act silly." Though she couldn't see she felt a hand caress her cheek.

She squirmed in place and slapped his hand away.

"Haruka! Look at me." She felt his arms go to her face and hold them still as she still tried to break free.

"Look at me."

And that gentle request…made her open her eyes. And Light's soft hazel ones met her watery one which ….had began to cry all over again.

"Haruka…." This time her name was said without exasperation but with supreme gentleness…

"Will you finally let me talk to you?" Haruka looked at his face and though she wanted to say no, she nodded her head. He smiled and took her hand gently in his pulling her closer to him as if everything was alright. But though she was fallowing him, she didn't let him get to near her. He continued to smile and murmured, "Why are you so shy today?"

Haruka tried not to talk to him, so she looked the other way.

"What's going through your mind Haruka?" he whispered. They came to an abrupt stop and she noticed wearily but with slight apprehension where they had stopped.

Near the white rose bushes where they had been, where a bundle of red roses and now their fiery color was reflected on both Light and hers skin.

She swallowed, and then looked at Light, her tears overflowing. How come he was the only one that could make her cry like that? It made her feel so vulnerable and so prone to anything he would do to her.

Music had started flowing from nowhere and Haruka noticed the people that where going up a large clearing where couples had started gathering around. The tone of the music was dark, alluring and exiting….

"Haruka…" he said again, as if he did not tire of saying it. Haruka blushed. Damn it and she was trying so hard not to…

"I want to explain to you….everything." he lowered her down to him, and god why couldn't her body refuse…it was like a spell had controlled her and her anger could not be sustained no matter how hard she tried.

_Confusion rules this shifting age  
And uproar fills the town  
My thoughts of you are drowning in the noise  
How could you know?  
Why should you know me?_She felt herself recline on him, and her hands ready to push him away where clasped in his….

He breathed in steadily as if he was angry with something.

"Don't tell me you're angry?" Haruka said despite her oath of silence. Light looked at her and then smiled…

"Well I'm not angry anymore." He whispered looking at him with a smile that said everything was alright.

"Now all I want is…for you to listen to me Haruka."

She breathed in the scent that she hadn't smelled for so long…all those days where she hadn't picked up the phone calls and all those days she hoped he would come and explain…

And he finally did…he came…and would she forgive him…?

"She means nothing to me Haruka." He said murmuring in her ear. She startled and tried to push him off but he held on to her strongly, "It was nothing…we came her together for nothing, you see we had to talk about school, nothing complicated really…and, I was going to tell you but then you came together with Ryuzaki because you were jealous."

Haruka deepened shades, "I don't believe you." She stammered out. Light laughed and then said

"It was a project."

"And she asked to come here, and you said yes… when you knew how I would feel…tell me why she asked you to come here then." Haruka said accusingly.

"I recall you mentioning her and her sister having huge creepy crushes on me" He said looking at her amusingly.

She trembled so much she felt she would cry…but then why should she believe him so easily?

"Stab me with a fork Haruka, hit me and scratch…if you hate me so much that you wouldn't listen." Light said after a moment…his voice so soft and alluring.

Haruka looked up at her best friend and muttered "Why didn't you come after me?!"

"You're not a baby…"

"You should have made me listen." Then it would have avoided so much.

Light shook his head and whispered "what could I do."

Haruka felt her heart leap, Light seemed so calm and so sure of what he was doing like it was all part of a plan that she wouldn't be in on.

Then, she couldn't take his stupid expression anymore and she slapped him. And he took the blow and Haruka cried as she felt her hand sting from the blow. He looked at her as if he expected more, and she raised her hand again but he caught at the last moment and pulled her on top of him, rolling her over and pinning her to the ground, over the petals of a million red roses.

_You gently nourish my dry skin  
A drop of colour saves me from  
The fate I'm facing everyday  
A single bloom piercing the snowdrift  
_

Haruka looked up at him and saw him continue to smile…"He's gone, I'm not followed anymore."

"Haruka…allow me to make it up to you."

Haruka looked at him confused but then closed her eyes to the deep kiss that followed.

And it wasn't a question of letting go…because she had already let go so long ago…the day she acknowledged she loved him. And even though he hurt her the most...he made her _feel _the most…and for that she would continue to cry…continue to cry for the absence of the chocolate like kisses that he had began to give her.

The smell of flowers intoxicated them and Light moved over her confident and cocky as always. She gave in quick and she grasped at him and grasped at all the hurt she wanted to let out.

_How softly, the springtime breezes sing  
How deeply, the distant mountain breathe  
There are so many things to show to you  
_

His hands quickly…where…running through her frame…and she… she… let him….

_Oh why does hate bring forth more hate?  
A long abandoned fruit  
is hastening the process of decay  
this country's starved, its void of feeling _

A touch…and a kiss running all down her neck…like angels finger's down the branches of a tree.

It was all going so fast…but Light he seemed…suddenly so urgent…and she was lost in that urgentess that she had since they had stopped speaking to each other.

What was it ? The atmosphere? The flowers? The love?

_Oh why does hate bring forth more hate?  
A long abandoned fruit  
is hastening the process of decay  
This country's starved, its void of feeling_

"But maybe...your lying." She said…..after a long moment….she pushed him off and she looked at him, his eyes filled with something so scary and unknown…

"I'm doing this all for you Haruka…"

"I don't know what you're trying to tell me."

_One of these days_

"Haruka…it won't work out if you don't trust me."

Haruka looked at his hands which where out stretched toward hers….and several thoughts crossed her mind.

If she fell again, then it would hurt so much more if she trusted him from this moment on.

But it was the fact that every change…would make it difficult…

But would she be able to let go…

His hands…and eyes…they where toward her, telling her…pleading her to take them…

And she took them without a thought…and took his face in hers and kissed him, and crying and then pushing her ear against her chest to hear his heartbeat.

_Bmp, bmp, bmp, it was so soft…but_

And then she thought it so unexpectedly,

_Ryuzaki._

Then she looked up at Light and then looked behind her, where surely Ryuzaki stood not far off, two ice creams in his hands.

But before Light could see, before Ryuzaki could look there way, and before Haruka could think anything about it…a scream pierced the sky.

And that scream…as you probably know…belonged to Naomi as she discovered Raye dead among the endless array of flowers.

**

* * *

****Hello, I'm sorry I've been out so long…but here I did a chapter to share with you guys. I hope you guys like it. I think I might have over done it...in a bad way…tell me what you think. **

**Happy Thanksgiving-one day late- This is what I give thanks for. I give Thanks for you guys reading my stuff, because its fun that you let me share my fangirling ideas with you. THANK YOU! Hope you ate lots…I did…**

**Anything you find wrong tell me…and any ideas glad to take them…hope you review…I humbly love to see what you think…**

**-Dagger94**


	20. Chapter 20 In the Heart

**Disclaimer- I don't own Death Note. **

**A/N- ………I'm so sorry. I think it's been 7 months? (More maybe?) I hope you don't think I gave up or something! …. (Because for a while I thought I gave up too.)**

Chapter 20-"…In the Heart."

…Ryuzaki?

Haruka's heart felt as heavy as a block of iron as she looked from Ryuzaki to Light. From where she was positioned, between the rough branches of the trees and Light's warm back she could plainly see the look on Ryuzaki's face as he finally spotted Haruka and Light together. Nothing in Haruka's mind, nothing at all would convince her otherwise that the sudden feeling that Ryuzaki was going through where but those of utter disappointment. She could plainly see it written on his glowing face. In front of her, she suddenly felt Light's body tightened with rigid sternness.

"Ryu…" she mumbled but Light swiftly threw his hand upward in a signal for silence. Now that her attention had refocused on Light, she could see his whole body quiver against the ground, with his fists clenched together tightly. Haruka tugged at his sleeve gently, "Light…' but before she was allowed to let out the rest, Light had already sprang up to his feet, steadied himself and began to walk to Ryuzaki in a menacingly brisk pace.

"Light, wait!" Haruka said as she followed suit, her already palpitating heart racing in a dangerously fast speed. The ground was rough and wet on her cold palms as she used them rapidly to steady herself as she sprang up after Light. She didn't even stop and bother to wipe of the black green mud that stuck to them as she struggled to call out to Light.

"Light!"

Ryuzaki looked at both Light and Haruka passively as he saw them both approach him, and he didn't move an inch as Light made an abrupt stop about two inches from his face.

"You should leave Ryuzaki." Light muttered menacingly, a dark aura forming in-between their rigid bodies.

L blinked slowly but he nonetheless stood his ground firmly.

"Or what?" The soft tone he used as he gently spoke those words made Haruka shiver in surprise. Hidden in them was a distant but clear promise of threat.

Light grinded his teeth but did no movement toward Ryuzaki, though Haruka could see plainly that it was difficult to restrain himself as she noticed how violently his fist was shaking next to him.

Moments of intense but awkward silence passed between the three, more intense where those of the two young men while Haruka's was that of slight and unexpected dread.

"I believe you're smart enough…….I _know_ you are smart enough… to realize that I don't want you near Haruka again." Light's face contorted to a decisive expression while Ryuzaki's stood motionless and passive. Haruka glanced at Light and back at Ryuzaki, and feeling like she should say something at this point, made to open her mouth but Light did another hasty motion for her to keep quiet.

"I don't want to say it more than once." Light said but this time a smile edged on his lips.

Ignoring Light's warning, Haruka cried "That's enough, Light! Don't speak to him that way!" As she said this, she tugged on his arm roughly forcing Light to turn his angry gaze down onto her frightened one.

Up to that moment, Haruka had been boldly fighting a vicious battle with her consciousness as her happiness for finally being able to work things out with Light evaporated into supreme guilt for having dragged Ryuzaki into this. After all she was the one that had persistently begged Ryuzaki for his help, even far to go beyond his opposition. And now he was pushed roughly up to a wall that happened to be a dead end, a dead end that crumbled the friendship she wanted the three of them to be able to share. The best thing for her to do was to explain everything that had just happened up to that point and probably to apologize to him but the right words where difficult to form in her mind. Her head was spinning and she felt herself crack under the pressure that both their stares where giving her. In the end, for now maybe the best thing was for…

"Ryuzaki, I think maybe you should lea…." she began to say, but she couldn't even hear her own words as they all heard a screech that came towards them from the sky. Haruka looked up, her heart beating fast, Light stiffening next to her.

"Oh, what was that?!" Haruka said as she looked around her anxiously. Subconsciously her hand had flown up to her chest, lying against her heart. Light continued to stay frozen in place, while Ryuzaki gazed around with his penetrating black eyes.

Everyone tried to listen intently but after that first shocking shriek all that could be heard around them was absolute silence. The surrounding flowers whistled against the trees and the grass rustled beneath them, nothing more.

"That was…." Ryuzaki looked startled and Haruka suddenly felt surprised at seeing this sudden look of concern sweep through Ryuzaki's smooth features. In contrast to all the expressions that Ryuzaki's has ever given her this one made her stomach knot with unease.

"Ryuzaki? Are you okay?" Haruka whispered as she approached Ryuzaki worriedly but Light restrained her softly with his arm,

"You should leave." Light addressed Ryuzaki again but this time his voice not as clam as before. Haruka looked desperately from Ryuzaki to Light but Light's stern gaze would not look at her but instead was firmly set on Ryuzaki whose eyes, in turn, never averted from him.

"Then I leave, but not because you demand it. But of my own free will." Ryuzaki said a silent but intimidating edge in his voice. Light stood unfazed and wrapped his arm around Haruka's waist pulling her body close to his defensively. Haruka struggled slightly under his grip and looked exasperatedly at Ryuzaki. She didn't want him to think that she too wanted him gone, but instead of giving her any reproachful look he looked at her passively.

"Haruka, you really are…..disappointing."

Haruka's heart dropped as she finally managed to free herself from Light's embrace.

"Wait…Ryuzaki." But Ryuzaki did not look back as he turned around and started to walk away.

"Ryuzaki!" she cried out but Light took her swiftly in his arms and muttered, "Forget him."

"But, Light." Haruka held her hand over her face and felt several strands of hair land in between her shaking fingers. "Ryuzaki…he's a treasured friend, you should have tried to stop yourself from speaking to him like that."

Light paced around her like a wolf stuck in a cage, his eyes shining with a strange gleam.

"I don't like him."

"It doesn't matter if you don't like him Light" Haruka whispered as he wearily saw the figures of people around them swirling against the dim light as they continued to fervently enjoy the smells and delights of the flowers around them.

"Haruka…I'm just glad…that…." He paused, shrugging his shoulders as Haruka turned to meet his gaze.

"Glad that what?"

"Glad that we're talking again. I mean not to say that I was jealous or anything but seeing you with that Ryuzaki guy…I." Light tentatively smiled at her and raised his shoulders questionably.

Haruka couldn't help but smile as she crossed her arms and sighed.

"What was that just earlier?" She said as she suddenly came back to what had happened only several moments before. Light paused suddenly and stood quiet. Haruka looked over to him and raised an eyebrow questionably even though she saw Light's face as calm as it had been a second ago.

"Maybe there was a mouse or something." Light said as he waved his hand dismissively. Haruka looked away from him and down at her shoes, her eyes following the flow of her dress around her bare ankles as the wind rattled against them.

"Its getting cold…I think I want to go home." She muttered to herself but loud enough so that even Light would be able to hear her. She didn't hear Light mutter a word in protest and she heard him only slightly shuffle around her.

"If you want. It's been a long night. I think I want to go home too." Light sighed softly next to her but she didn't look up just felt Light wrap his arms around her shyly.

"This would have been a perfect night if we had come together from the beginning don't you think?" Light said as he hugged her from behind and they swayed to the rhythm of the ongoing music only a short distance from them.

"I suppose." Haruka said looking up, a frown forming on her tired face.

It only took them roughly 30 minutes to walk to Haruka's house. The light's where still on, and from a distance they could both see her dad sitting on the porch, an impatient and solemn look on his face. Haruka made a motion to hide behind Light as they both tentatively approached the house. Haruka's house never seemed so menacing to them as tonight. Her dad was probably still upset for Haruka's bold lying attempts but for some reason she was assured that once he spotted Light she would be either forgiven or seriously scolded at. Either way no matter how slow they walked her house only enlarged in the distance and since it was such a short distance from where they stood they might as well swallow their fears and face him.

Haruka's dad didn't smile as they stood in front of him, prisoners to be finally judged in the cold and awful room of a courthouse. He actually stood silent for a few dreadful minutes until he finally decided to say something.

"Light….Haruka."

Light waved a hand in salute and rubbed the back of his head slowly.

Haruka looked down rapidly and tried to avoid her father's look. She wasn't scared as much as she was embarrassed. She could just hear her father already saying those 4 mocking words…

"I told you so."

But only silence greeted them and that silence was what was driving both Haruka and Light crazy. At least it was certainly driving Haruka crazy, because as she tried to glance at Light from the corner of her eye she wasn't so sure. He looked calm except for a small trickle of sweat she made out from where she stood.

"Light…Haruka." Her dad said again…but this time slower and without any indication of threat. Haruka's shoulders softened and she saw Light let out a sigh.

"I don't know what I can say….but… that...you two kids really really confuse me."

Light and Haruka remained silent.

"I mean one day…sure your all happy and planning to go on date to who knows where and then the next day I hear Haruka talking about forks and then the next next day Haruka won't speak to you and then you come back arm in arm like two newly weds only that you two aren't really smiling all that much. Will someone explain to me why, when, and how all this happened? And what about that Ryuzaki fella? Huh where is he?" Haruka and Light exchanged awkward glances.

Haruka's dad sighed and muttered something that neither of them could catch.

"Never mind." Light and Haruka looked up at him in surprise. He lifted a single hand and looked at them resigned. "You kids obviously know what you guys are doing and whatever I say probably won't be making any difference. Just don't think I'm mad at ya because I'm not…just really confused."

Haruka bowed her head and Light smiled despite himself.

"I'm glad you guys finally fixed whatever needed to be fixed, I'm really glad. I couldn't really stand seeing Haruka looking so depressed all the time. Especially with all the Kira stuff going on and all." He paused as he said that but quietly dismissed the comment with his hand again .

"There's food inside if you didn't get to eat anything while you where over at that festival thing." He placed his hands on his shoulders and shook his head.

"To tell you the truth I never ever really did like those festivals, big waste of money and time."

With that he went inside and left the blue door slightly open as an invitation, which meant that they could go inside whenever they felt like it.

Haruka let out a huge breath of relief out and looked at Light who had a cocky smile plastered on his face.

"Dad was pretty exhausted about this huh?" she said smiling slightly beside herself.

Light nodded and looked at the door, then at Haruka and motioned for her to go inside. They climbed the small flight of steps together and they stopped as they reached the door.

"Hey Haruka….I'm sorry for everything." Light said as she started to go into the door. She hesitated and looked up at him.

"Okay." She managed with a small smile.

"I'm also sorry for your Ryuzaki friend….I mean I wasn't thinking very straight was I."

"I don't know you seemed a bit on edge." Haruka said as a small breeze blew in between them.

Light laughed…"I'm just relieved….Haruka, I know everything seems awkward right now but we'll work things out, okay?"

Haruka smiled and nodded, "Can I call you tomorrow."

Light smirked…. "If you want."

They both burst out laughing, to see if they could lighten the mood and they smiled for several moments before Haruka said, "Well I got to go."

Light nodded again and ran a hand through his short brown hair. "Um….for some reason I still feel like there's more to say."

Haruka looked around… "Like what?"

Light smiled… "I don't know, you tell me…."

Haruka sighed but smiled otherwise, walking to the door and placing her hand gingerly on the doorframe,  
"Good night…Light."

"Good night…Haruka"

She could still see Light's face as she closed the door. Once she did the house was completely in the dark, the only think she could see was her hands from the small sliver of moonlight that shown form the small window on her door. She stood there a moment, her back to the wooden frame and she let out a big sigh as she slipped off her shoes. She looked slightly sideways, her nails clawing into the helm of her dress. Haruka couldn't really see through the door's window but she had a feeling that Light was already gone.

Now that she was alone… did everything seem stupid….

_Light….._

_And Ryuzaki…._

_I'm sorry…._

She closed her eyes and looked away sharply….clutching her heart slightly

"_Why do I have a feeling nothings going to be the same anymore…."_

___________________________________________________________________________________

_Raye…._

_What didn't you tell me that….you where getting involved in all this…_

_You never ever told me anything…_

_How was I supposed to do anything?_

_And now you're dead_

Naomi was leaning on the railing of a dark and lonely bridge nearby, the commotion of the festivities far away from her….her mind wandering to random thoughts and sad memories. She wasn't afraid of showing how she really felt, so she let the hot tears spill freely from her worn out face. She left Raye's body in the garden….waiting to see if someone else found it….similar to how she did…back at the garden….

Maybe she should have stayed there with his body…..but it was boo late to go back…and she didn't want to handle the stress of everyone peering down at her and Raye and the commotion of the police and the thoughts of distressed people giving her looks of pity.

She'd rather calm herself down before she went back….to have everything sink in for a moment…..

At least until she stopped crying enough so she could breathe….

Looking out in that distant violet horizon that stretched out endlessly in front of her she couldn't understand anything that had been going through Raye's mind as he died….

Did he figure out who…..who Kira was?

Because certainly Kira killed him….there was no reason that could dissuade her from that suspicion….

And she would find him too…and bring at least a little justice to the fact that Raye was gone ,trying to bring that same justice to the world.

"I want someone to explain to me every stupid detail that happened in that god forsaken festival right at this instant!" L thundered as he barged into the dimly lit hotel room, pushing the doors with so much force they clashed with the dark walls surrounding them. Though the sound was earsplitting everyone that stood in the room didn't move so much as an inch. As L stood analyzing frantically every single expression in their faces, his hands shook with unknown rage and emotion, feelings which felt foreign and unexpected to him.

"Well?" he muttered, glaring expectedly at his team. They all stood silent, their faces passive and unreadable. L tensed but then relaxed after a moment, standing up straighter and looking at everyone directly in the eye. At that moment Thirteen ventured to speak,

"Raye's dead."

L turned his head slowly to face Thirteen. Thirteen froze and looked away from L, fidgeting slightly with his fingers as he spoke, "At the time it happened, we where trying to locate where Light was. Out of our carelessness, we did not spot him until after Raye was killed. Light was with Haruka…when we finally saw him again." Thirteen turned to face L.

"Weren't you with Haruka?" he said his voice not rising above one of a whisper.

Everyone's eyes turned to L.

L continued to remain silent while everyone's eyes penetrated his body.

"Well, L? Weren't you!?" Thirteen exclaimed this time his voice rising above his pervious whisper. L looked at his team members as they all gave him curious looks.

"Yes….yes I was."

"Was there ever a time when you left Haruka's side even for a moment?" someone else said, making everyone turn to hi m but then back to L waiting for his response.

L looked over at Watari and saw that he was the only one looking away.

"It was only for a moment." He finally said.

Everyone in the room finally looked away. Thirteen was shaking violently where he stood, his fist balled up in anger. He glared intensely at L and opened his mouth to say something but closed it after a moment of hesitation. Without another word he turned his heel and opened the door, looking back at L again and closed it with a bang.

The whole room was now full of whispers and L took a seat in one the chairs nearest to him. He didn't even know what to think about at that point. As he saw it, Light _could have _killed Raye while Haruka and him where together or Raye could have died while Light was with Haruka… L had no way of knowing at what time Light had finally reached Haruka and if it was around the time that Raye died.

…..he shouldn't have left Haruka in the first place……

_That stupid girl_…..he thought besides himself. _She was so upset over such a trifling thing…why are all women like is?! Always preoccupying themselves with these sorts of matters….._

_But I left, to try and cheer her up…why did I? This is unbelievable…I can't even look at my team in the eye…this is all my fault. _

L closed his eyes wearingly and rubbed his forehead. There could still be a way to fix this though….there was always a way if you think it through well enough.

A hand gently placed itself on his shoulder, "Everyone makes mistakes right?"  
L looked up at Watari's face, "it wasn't a mistake….it was….." L immediately looked away, angry at himself.

"I….Raye…." he whispered into his palms.

"Raye's job is done…the least you could do is try and catch Kira now."

L paused briefly then nodded.

"And I will."

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night was slowly lifting away, the black blanket that was the brilliance of the stars was slowly receding into a mix of low oranges and blues that signaled the approaching of dawn.

Light lay on his bed, idly smoothing the creases of his blankets with the palm of his hand. Beneath his exterior of sleep he was smiling.

And only with the slowly approaching light could you see it.

**Okay. It's not like I gave up. No really. I just felt like this story was so lame I couldn't take it anymore. Maybe I'm just losing interest? Maybe…but I don't like not finishing something…even if it is bad. I also feel like my writing has gone downhill…. I felt like last chapter was awful, and I couldn't come up with a good enough reason to explain why Light was with Shiroi. "Project?" How awfully lame. Please…disregard that. And think of a better reason in your heads.**

**----Anyways. I probably don't have the right to ask you to review, since I made you wait….along time…**

**But I would like some constructive criticism on both the story and anything that you find wrong. I would like to use that as a foundation to improve my writing. **

**Thank you. Dagger94.**


	21. Chapter 21Lies

**A/N-It's been a while, but I want to but it out there that I will finish the story, though I wish I could at a faster rate. Thank you for all the nice feedback I have been getting even though I haven't been updating for a while.**

**Chapter 21- Lies**

"My head hurts." Haruka stated simply at breakfast the next morning. Haruka's dad looked up somberly from the morning paper and gave his daughter an analyzing look. Haruka returned the stare with an expressionless mask, picking at her food absent-mindedly with her fork.

"It must be the stress, just go up to bed and rest." Haruka's dad grumbled as he took a sip from his coffee mug. Haruka placed her fork down and pushed the plate away from her face, gripping the side of the table as she did so. Because of last night's events, the previous night was an unrelenting nightmare filled with guilt and sadness that refused to allow her to sleep. And now that it was morning, the irritability that followed was unavoidable. Beneath the mantles soft exterior she could feel her fingers shaking with fatigue. Haruka's dad looked over at his daughter and sighed.

"You fill your live with teen drama; don't suffer because of boy troubles. Times like this I wish your mom was here to tell you----"

"Dad, dad…." Haruka said as she lifted her bent head over to him, "I get it, but it's just, I feel like I did something…..something…I don't know…..stupid, something wrong. Something that's just eating at my stomach." She sighed into her hands and collapsed on the table.

Her dad's hand reached her head gently from across the table. He patted her hair lightly and remained quiet as Haruka looked over into the distance, feeling her head throb uneasily.

"Ryuzaki." She whispered as she closed her eyes, bracing the memories that came flooding into her brain like a tide.

The look of his eyes as he bore into her mind where enough to send her into a small attack of panic. She did something wrong but she wasn't sure just what.

A knock on the back door tore her from her thoughts and she got up to answer it wordlessly.

When she opened the door she was met by Light who bore a wide smile on his face, "Morning."

"Morning…" she got out softly as Haruka's dad yelled out from behind, "Morning!"

Light waved at him and moved to take Haruka's hand, "Ready to go."

Haruka blinked dazed and shook her head in confusion. "Ready to go where?"

Light displayed another coy smile and said, "Anywhere you would like to go."

Haruka looked over at her dad uncertainly who continued to read the paper. "It's early."

Light laughed, "The earlier the better, means we have more time to spend together don't you think?"

Haruka felt uncertain as she gazed at Light. She didn't know what exactly she was feeling but she didn't feel right. It was a strange emotion; unwanted especially because of the confusion she felt when she saw Light. Again, she felt like everything was racing past her proximity to a destination in the future that was more unknown to her than anything else in the world.

She looked away from Light's expectant almond eyes and cleared her throat. Tilting her head slightly away she let her hair fall into her face, hiding her obvious uncertainty.

Light noticed this and tensed at the door, "Is there anything wrong?" he said his voice stiff.

Haruka gave a small smile and said gently, "I'm tired Light…I don't think I'd be much fun to you right now."

Light stood frozen in place as Haruka continued, "Why don't you go out with your other friends. It'll be better if I get some rest."

Light stood quiet then muttered, taking a step closer to Haruka "You're the only friend I have, ---"

"Lies." Haruka said as she tried to give him a small smile. Behind him, her mind numbly registered, was the cloudless blue sky stretching from all the corners of her line of vision.

"….Your the only friend I want."

Haruka looked at his eyes and placed her hand gently on his cheek. She stroked the softness of his skin against her fingertip and saw Light's eyes lock into place with hers.

Behind her, she noticed her dad eye them sharply behind the paper but she ignored the gaze and brushed her fingers all over his face, noticing just how beautiful Light really was. Something she always knew, but somehow painfully acknowledged until now. As she did so she noticed the soft redness that had settled on Light's face.

Taking her fingers to his lips she let them linger on their softness, feeling Light's eyes look over at her hand with small apprehension.

"Haru----"he began to say, but Haruka covered his mouth with her hand.

"Why don't you ask Shiori, it'll be fun." She said simply. Haruka noticed the nearly emotionless tone in her voice.

Light scowled at her and snatched her hand, surprising Haruka as he did so "I thought, I told you that Shiori…."

Haruka blinked and looked away from Light, silencing him from completing his sentence. After a moment, Haruka let out a small laugh, "Hey, I don't mind, I think I was being immature….you have other friends…and I just kept thinking of myself….I kept on thinking…no I wasn't thinking….and you should…"

She tried not to look into Light's eyes as she said this… "You should apologize…to Shiori."

Light made a small sound of discomfort before saying, solemnly, "I think….that maybe,"

Haruka cut his sentence midway, her throat felt shaky and dry but her words came out clearer than imagined, "No, go apologize to Shiori for leaving without giving her an explanation, she was your guest and you left, the least you could do is go explain."

Her hand faltered in the air, hovering in the distance between her and Light's soft and frustrated face. Like eternity, she waited, patient but impatient, knowing but misunderstanding for Light's answer. Light finally looked up at her bright eyes and nodded. Without another word he gave a small wave to Haruka's dad, who continued to eye them cautiously, and stepped down from the steps he was standing on. Haruka closed the door almost immediately, feeling her dad's eyes tear her apart from behind like claws.

"Haruka." He said in no specific tone, just a mere reassurance that he was there watching as she stood silently at the door. After a bit she mustered a clumsy smile.

"Idiot." She muttered under her breath.

***********

Light's harsh footsteps echoed across the quiet air as he marched down the street toward his house. He had his hands in his pockets as he walked, his face expressionless, but that couldn't hide that apparent anger that boiled down inside him.

Ryuk hovered nearby, a quiet but lopsided grim stood on his face. "You seem angry."

Light stopped abruptly and stood still for a moment, his body rigid. "Idiot." He spat suddenly, as he continued to march the road with heavy and ungraceful steps. Ryuk bristled behind him, "Don't beat yourself up, Haruka is just being…"

"An idiot." Light said again but this time with more anger, "I wasn't referring to myself as the idiot, Ryuk, I'm talking about Haruka. She's more an idiot than I thought she could be."

Light's face was passive even as he scorned Haruka. It was an ugly feeling, and the words tasted like sand as he spoke them. But for a strange and disgusting reason, his heart lightened up as he spoke.

"Haruka is getting on my nerves. Why are all women like this?!" he said as looked angrily towards Ryuk.

Ryuk chuckled as he spoke, his words rough and dripping with rich sarcasm, "Isn't she the reason why you're doing all this, the reason why you're Kira?"

Light sighed impatient and frowned, "She's not _the _reason, she's part of many reasons why I do what I do," Light gritted his teeth as he spoke, "Besides, Haruka is always busy doubting me, always asking for more than I can give her right now, she doesn't understand what I'm trying to achieve for both us…she's…."

"Confused." Ryuk said suddenly, his voice dropping the sarcasm for a minute, "Light, Haruka really likes you, but so far the only one asking for more than she can give is you. " Light stood quiet for a moment,

"I like you better when you're laughing."

Ryuk started smiling again,

"You're right that was completely out of character." Ryuk analyzed Light for a bit before saying, "So what are you going to do now?"

Light sighed but apparently had calmed down slightly, "I'm going to apologize to Shiori, it wouldn't due to have her mad at me…."

Ryuk looked quizzically at Light, "For what reason?" Light shrugged and changed his walking route as they began to reach his house, "There might come a time where I might need her."

Ryuk seemed curious but decided to remain silent. They journeyed several blocks down the street, past houses, apartments and the bustling life of people rushing off to places. Light recalled Shiori lived near the University so he made his way towards the school and once he reached it turned left. When he finally arrived at Shiori's place he felt a sudden urge to turn back. Nevertheless he climbed up the small flight of steps and knocked twice on her door. Near him was a bird cage where two white pigeons looked over at him with red eyes. Light could feel their gentle gaze on him like a knife. After a minute, someone opened the door and looked at Light quizzically. It was Takada.

"Light, um, Good Morning, may I help you?" She gave him a small smile and pulled back her hair behind her ear. Light smiled back as pleasantly as he could and nodded.

"Sorry to bother you so early in the morning, but is Shiori home?"

Takada's smile vanished instantly to be replaced with an expression of displeasure.

"Wait one moment."

Almost instantly Takada closed the door with a bang and disappeared. Light let out a small sound of annoyance. He didn't wait long before the door opened again. This time Shiori stared back at him, her large brown eyes looking at him blankly.

"Yagami-san." She let out, bowing slightly, "to what do I owe this visit." She gripped the door with her left hand, blue veins visible through the morning light.

Light bowed and said quickly, "I came to apologize….Shiroi…..I…"

The door began to quickly close in front of him and he stuck his foot in, making the door stop with dull thud. Shiori looked up gently at Light and waited her eyes soft and expectant. Light slowly placed his hand on the door and smiled as he pulled it open. Shiori placed her left hand toward her chest and whispered, "Yagami-san, it's alright, you do not have to explain anything to me….I was only happy that I could spend at least a little time with you…I…you see…" Shiori slurred as she looked away, a small velvet cover placed on her cheeks.

Light gently placed a finger on her chin and pushed it upwards, leveling it with his own, and smiled.

Behind him, Ryuk raised an eyebrow and whistled in between his teeth, but Light continued to smile pleasantly as the hand which had been previously placed on the door leveled to Shiori's and ultimately held it, his finger's caressing her hand gently. Shiori yelped and made to pull away but Light held onto it as he pulled her to an embrace.

"Forgive me." He whispered as Shiori's body clashed with his.

"Woah…Light…you only came here to apologize remember?" Ryuk chimed behind him but Light continued to hold on to Shiori, possibly even tighter than before.

Shiori was tense as she muttered, "Did you leave because of Haruka?"

Light pushed her away gently by the shoulders and looked at her directly,  
"Remember what I told you, Haruka and me are just friends…I don't feel much for Haruka…at least..." and he paused before he said this as if to add some emphasis "I used to…but that's all over now."

Shiori looked up at him with a doubtful look reflected in her eyes, "When you asked me to the festival, I was a bit surprised and even a little, if not completely, suspicious of what you really wanted from me." Shiori looked side ways at the pigeons that stood in the cage by the wall, "When Haruka saw you with me…she seemed so upset….Light…please…" tears where ebbing from the side of her eyes now and Light made to wipe them away with his finger but Shiori took his hand in hers and said, in a soft and gentle voice…"please, don't play games with me…'

Ryuk looked over at Light, whose face was solemn yet gentle in contrast to the frustrated look he had when they had left Haruka's. "Shiori….I would never play games with you…I like you too much…."

Shiori smiled and pecked Light on the cheek, "Okay then, I forgive you, even though you still haven't explained why you left…but I don't want to hear it…" she giggled and looked at the door,

"Takada's probably dying of jealousy right now…"

* * *

"I'm going out for a walk." Haruka whispered as she put the last of the plates away in the cabinet. Her dad looked up from his newspaper and he threw her a weary look.

"If you think it'll do you some good, go ahead just be careful."

Haruka nodded as she grabbed her jacket from the backside of her chair and made toward the door.

She gave her dad a small reassuring smile and then stepped out.

It was almost midday now. The sun was blazing above the whole city and the atmosphere felt busy, as if everyone in the world was doing something at the moment.

Haruka walked along the sidewalk, with one foot stepping on the wet green grass and the other clobbering upon the hard cement. She noticed so many more people than usual, the people that seemed to escape her eyes where now clearer than before and she began to feel overwhelmed thought there was no apparent reason to be so.

She almost laughed at the absurdness of the way she felt at that moment and she had to continuously stop to reflect on what exactly she was feeling.

Light was her friend, and had always been by her side, remembering memories where he was absent was harder than remembering times when he was there, but now there was something abnormally different about him. The way he was now was unusual she was almost certain of that. There were so many excuses and many more misunderstandings. She wasn't sure she could believe in him anymore. She was absolutely terrified of it though. Haruka had no idea what Light was up to anymore. And she was scared. Scared of being left behind.

She had wondered around the city for several hours.

The business of the life around her entertained her as she strode along, stopping by display windows and buying herself a variety of pastries along the way. She walked on for several more minutes until she came upon the sudden urge to rest somewhere. Haruka sighed deeply as she sat down on a nearby bench, which was facing opposite of an enormous water fountain. She heard the rush of the water behind her and felt the small stray droplets of water land on the back of her neck. It felt refreshing to say at least and she relaxed as she bit softly on her small bread.

After a moment a bird landed at her feet and gazed at her expectantly. She blinked a couple of times and then smiled. She tore off a small piece of bread from her bun and bent over to place it on the ground before the bird. At the exact moment she did this, the bird turned his head sideways and hopped over to her left and took a piece of doughnut that had been placed their suddenly. A small ring of laughter wafted to her ear and she looked up to see a woman that she had not noticed before sitting next to her on the bench. The woman had long black hair, was wearing a pair of sunglasses and a dark brown scarf. Haruka stood watching the woman as she picked another piece of doughnut and threw it at the bird. More birds had come to gather now and she ripped up another piece to share. Haruka smiled as she saw the birds fly away with food in their mouths and looked over again at the lady. The woman just continued to stare at the birds paying no attention to anything else as if lost in thought. Haruka looked away and made to leave but then she heard faintly,

"It'd be nice to fly wouldn't it?"

Haruka looked over at the stranger standing next to her and saw that she was staring straight at her. Haruka sat back down slowly and nodded.

"Sure, I'd guess it'd be nice"

"It certainly would, wouldn't it?" The lady said again her voice soft and kind.

"Yeah." Haruka replied. She felt strangely inclined to talk to this woman now that she heard her voice, which was filled with weariness and melancholy all mixed up.

"You could fly and see the people that have left you anytime that you wanted. Have you ever wanted to do that?"

Haruka blinked and cleared her throat before trying to answer, but she was at lost for words.

The lady noticed her uneasiness and smiled, "I'm sorry if my question was strange, you don't have to answer if you wish."

Haruka shook her head, "No, it's alright, actually I believe that is a very beautiful way to think of flying." Looking up at the sky she continued, "And to answer your question, yeah, I would like to go visit someone. You see my mother died when I was still a kid and sometimes I would like to her ask her a lot of things, and ask her for advice when I don't know the way out. So flying to see her sounds like a good plan."

Haruka smiled at the lady and the woman looked away. "Do you usually have things you want to talk to her about? What about your dad?"

Haruka laughed, "My dad is the world's most enormous idiot!!!!!!"

The lady looked at Haruka with a shocked expression and Haruka waved her hands, "No I didn't mean like that, I meant it as he isn't very good at handling the problems of a girl my age you know?"

The lady smiled again, "I understand, it must be very difficult for him right? What with talk of boys and everything…"

"You stereotype me, ma'am" Haruka said half laughing.

"Ma'am? Silly girl, I am not as old as all that." The woman said indignantly. Now that Haruka observed closer the woman didn't seem much older that 25. She looked away embarrassedly,

"Sorry," she whispered and then said suddenly, "That's right, I'm Haruka by the way," She extended her hand out and the lady looked at her surprised, but took the gesture anyway.

"My name is…." The woman started but hesitated for a moment.

"Naomi" she said affirmatively in the end and gave Haruka a smile.

"Naomi, that's a nice name, ma'am."

Naomi narrowed her eyes as Haruka laughed and then said, "You must be a handful to your dad, am I right?"

Haruka stopped laughing and sighed, "Easy to guess, huh?"

Naomi looked at her apologetically, "No Haruka-chan I didn't mean it that way."

"No, I can't get mad at you for saying a truth can I?"

Naomi looked down and shook her head, "Why do you say such a thing?"

Haruka smiled again and sighed, "Right now, I think I might be bothering all the people I care about.'

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm sorry; I don't want to burden you with my troubles."

Naomi laughed, and Haruka noticed how beautiful it sounded. "Just tell this stranger all your problems and she might be able to help you.'

Haruka looked around frantically for a place to start but she started absurdly with, "There's a boy."

Naomi smirked and Haruka blushed, "and you like this boy…." Naomi urged.

"Yeah, I've known his since we were children, you could say we were inseparable, and I have always had feelings for him for as long as I can remember…."

From there she went on and told Naomi everything. Naomi listened quietly until she finished and Haruka explained in detail everything from when her and Light where children and up to the events that had just recently happened. However she didn't mention any names.

"So, I don't know what I should do, he's lying to me all the time, I don't know what he does, and I don't know what he thinks and I get…"

"Worried." Naomi finished. She was looking at the ground now. It was already dark and the lampposts had been turned on. Under the glow from those lamps she could tell Naomi was crying.  
"Naomi-san…." Haruka whispered.

"I know exactly how you feel Haruka…exactly."

Haruka wanted to say something but she felt like it was Naomi's turn to let out anything that was bothering her. They were two strangers venting out their problems, fears, and insecurities. It was almost funny.

"But you have to talk to him before things get out of hand. Trust me." Naomi looked over at Haruka and Haruka felt taken aback.

"If he really cares about you, tell him….tell him how you feel, and demand he tell you everything."

Haruka looked at Naomi worriedly but Naomi only tried to manage a small tired smile.

"He does sounds like he cares though, by what you tell me, I think that he would tell you…don't you think so?"

"I'm pretty sure…"

Naomi raised an eyebrow… "You have to be sure of his feelings for you….you have to ask him…ask him if he loves you…"

"Ask him if he loves me?"

"That is the only way you can trust him from now on…."

"Loves me…?"

Naomi nodded, "Has he ever told you before?"

Haruka was about to nod but then hesitated. Now that she thought of it…

"No…he hasn't."

"Then ask him if he does…." Naomi assured…

Then Naomi said suddenly, "Do you love him?"

Haruka stayed silent at the question. "Do I?"

_Of course, right?_

_We've been friends since we where children….he's always been…there….of course…I love…_

_I love?_

_Him._

_I love…._

"I do…I love him."

"Then tell him." Naomi said. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and smiled,

"Are you okay…?" Haruka whispered as she laid her hand on Naomi's back.

"Yes…it's just…" Naomi's eyes seemed to waver for a moment but then blinked rapidly…she stood silent for a moment and then stood up…

"I should get going." She said gathering the purse she carried and tying the scarf she wore tighter against her neck.

Haruka was slightly taken aback but nodded….

"It is late isn't it?"

Naomi nodded and bowed, "It was a pleasure to have met you Haruka….somehow talking to you has made you feel so much better."

Haruka got up and felt the rush of the wind hit her face…"Me too….Naomi-san thank you for listening…and whatever might be troubling you…..I know just by seeing you that you are strong enough to overcome it."

Naomi wavered where she stood and then nodded. She turned around and began walking away. Haruka made to do the same thing when she heard,

"Haruka-chan.."

Haruka turned around and saw Naomi who was still facing the other way but had stopped in her steps…

"There is someone I would visit….if I could fly…"

Haruka raised her eyebrow but Naomi continued walking away and Haruka felt this small sensation tugging at her heart, as if all the sorrows of the world had suddenly collapsed on her shoulders with no explanation why.

Naomi continued walking into the night for a while afterwards. The tears that where falling on her face didn't seem like they could stop on their own so she made a stupid effort to wipe them away repeatedly with her left hand.

Even though it didn't mean much in the end, the company of the girl named Haruka helped her feel connected to the world even for a moment. The chaos of Raye's death uprooted her from the reality of her life. All she could think of was avenging him….and she would.

After Raye had died she had inspected all his belongings.

She found all his paperwork, all his work.

"He worked for the Kira case…and he was tailing a possible suspect…" Naomi whispered to herself through clench teeth.

"His name was Light Yagami."

"Raye had taken many photos of Light Yagami….."

So Naomi already knew how this boy looked…and she had no doubt in her mind that this kid was Kira.

It was a bit incredible at first that a boy so young could be involved in the killing of thousands of people but Naomi knew.

She had no concrete evidence but she knew…it was in her heart….

"He killed him I know it…"

As Naomi walked over to the crossing line she waited for the light to turn green.

On the other side of the road there was a couple who was ready to cross the street at the same time she was, and she looked over at them casually as they walked past her.

It was girl with black hair in arm with a tall boy with honey-colored eyes….

She faintly registered in her mind that this boy looked strangely familiar.

She turned her head to get a better glance at him and exclaimed without realizing it

"Light Yagami!"

Sure enough the boy looked over at her, and the girl who accompanied him seemed startled, "Excuse me?" he asked politely as he gazed at her calmly. It took all of her strength not to jump on the boy, attack him, and kill him with her own hands…so she satisfied herself with trembleling violently in place as she gazed upon the cold eyes of this young murderer.

"You are a murderer…!"she hissed as Light narrowed his eyes.

"Hey! What gives you the right to…!" the girl started but Naomi cut her off with her hand,

"You are Kira."

The girl let out a small gasp and Light laughed,

"You clearly are a lunatic, approaching complete strangers in the middle of the night and accusing them of them of nonsense."  
He made to leave but Naomi yelled, out, "You killed Raye….!"

Light stopped in his steps and the girl looked up at him…

"Light lets go…she's obviously mad…."

They continued to walk away and Naomi stood trembling in place.

That was the most reckless move she could have made and she regretted with all the force that existed in her being.

She collapsed on the floor as she broke out into an uncontrollable sob.

"Ryusaki, open the door." Watari's voice wafted as he knocked briskly on L's door.

L lay on his bed with his arms spread open and sighed.

"What?!"

"Are you alright?"

"What do you think?!"

"I don't think anything now let me in."

"Go away."

"L, there's no point in spending all your time moping around like this…."

"Did you call Raye's fiancé?" L said ignoring the last comment.

"Yes, but she did not answer, it appears she has been out all day."

"Well keep calling until she picks up." L said rolling his eyes.

"Why are you so intent on reaching her sir?" Watari said from the other side of the door.

"What do you think?!"

"I don't think anything so tell me."

L sighed heavily as he muttered, "We can't have her alone in her fragile state of mind….especially if she discovers what Raye was up to and tries to do something stupid on her own."

"You really believe that she would do that?"

"I believe it's quite possible."

"Well then I'll get to it."

"Okay then leave…!" L roared.

"Oh and one more thing…." Watari continued in a calm voice,

"What is it now…?" L mumbled.

"Haruka called."

L stood up quickly from his bed and rushed to the door, opening it roughly…

"And…?"

With a smile on his face Watari said, "I told her that you didn't want to talk to her."

"Why on earth would you tell her that!?" L said as glared at Watari with narrowed eyes.

"Is that then not the case…?" Watari answered as he raised an eyebrow.

L stood taken aback and then roared, "Of coarse it is I don't want to talk to that foolish girl.!!!!!!!!!"

He slammed the door once again and crashed on his bed.

"Go and call Naomi until she answers."

"As you wish, but I get the impression you want to see Haruka again..."

Before L could yell at him again Watari left with a smile on his face.

L lay in the darkness for a while until he muttered angrily to Watari, even though he was long gone,

What do you think...

**A/N- Thank you once again, for reading!**

**Feedback is appreciated.**

**^-^**


End file.
